Confusion
by Shimbo
Summary: For the summary, check my profile. Completed.
1. The Beginning

Hello all, my name is John C. Harrison, but now I'm known as Riku or Ki. Well, those are my Japanese names. You see, I'm an American, originally from California where my parents met. It was during the summer of 1979 at a convention for the state. My parents were both secret agents for the president. I know, sounds crazy, but it's true. Hey someone has to protect the president right?

Anyway, during one particular mission, the enemy had gotten some confidential information and found out where they had lived and what kind of lives they were living in the public. So, under the witness-protection program, my family was transferred to Japan, and area so populated, no one would be able to find us. I mostly grew up here in Japan, learning the skills and fighting techniques my parents were famous for, and added my own unique spin, making me conditioned to become an agent myself some day. This is where my story begins...

"Now, BEGIN!" yelled Sensei as Riku ran ahead and twisted in to a scissor kick aimed straight at the dummy. "Good! Again!"

"Hiyah!" Riku shot out another kick and followed it with an elbow blow to the dummy's face. When Riku finished his demonstration for Sensei, he took a bow and sat down on the mat. Riku was a good looking guy, tall and lean with just the right amount of muscles. He had brownish red hair with a strong jawline and piercing blue eyes. Many girls both from America as well as Japan were attracted to his good looks and charm.

"Good job Riku. You're turning out to be one of our most talented students. Now, don't forget- you have weapons training in a few minutes. Go change." Sensei said.

"Yes Master." Riku bowed once again and headed off to the locker rooms to get ready. Riku liked weapons training, in particular, working with the sniper rifle, because it required a keen sense of motion and good eyesight and patience. When Riku approached his locker, he noticed immediately a piece of paper folded in between the lock. Riku unfolded the note and began to read:

"Your presence is requested tonight at precisely 9 o'clock PM in front of the boat docks down on Fisher Lane. Be there... OR ELSE!" The Panthers

It took Riku a few seconds to digest what the note had said. He knew of The Panthers very well. Their leader, Scar, was a man of few words but many actions. The Panthers were like a younger version of a mob group, located in the heart of Tokyo. Scar had a reputation for being a ruthless, twisted, and cruel captain. The Panthers made their money from drug deals, illegal betting, and more recently from staged fights between local Karate and Kendo champs in and around Japan. Riku realized that the letter requesting his presence could not be a good thing. Still, he decided to see just what The Panthers had wanted with his company.

Later that night, Riku was down on Fisher Lane when three dark figures emerged from the shadows. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my good, ol' friend Riku." sneered Scar as his face came into the light from the street lamp above. He was of average height, but extremely built, with a shaved head and bright red scar across his cheek. Scar had a tattoo on his left arm in the shape of a panther with blood dripping from it's mouth. His eyes were a dark, dark brown, so that sometimes, they almost appeared to be totally black without any trace of a pupil. Riku looked into his black eyes and felt all the hatred in his body.

"I don't have much time. Make this quick." was all Riku had said in a very sharp way.

"Testy, huh? Don't worry, I only have a small proposal for you. Today at the gym, I was watching you practice with your Sensei and a thought crossed my mind. 'We could really use talent like that on our team.' And so now I have you here and I am asking, no- wait, telling you- you have to join The Panthers with me and become my assistant. Talent like that is too good to waste, I hope you know." Scar replied.

"Absolutely---" a smile flashed across Scar's face. "---Not!" finished Riku. Scar's smile faded from his face and turned into a nasty scowl. Riku turned and started to walk back to town.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Scar. Before Riku could even turn around to answer with a smart remark, Scar's two thugs were on each side of Riku, holding him by the arms. Riku knew he had to act fast. Pulling from out of their grip would have been fruitless, so with all his strength Riku jumped up and did a back flip, coming down from behind the thugs, feet at their backs and thrusted all his weight at their backs, kicking them from out under him. The two thugs went face forward onto the dock. Scar shouted: "Get up you two idiots! GET HIM!"

Again they charged at Riku, who anticipated their next action and followed their advance with an upper-cut to the thug on his right, directly in his jaw and then shot out and elbow blow to the thug on his left. He then kicked one guy in the torso and sent him flying in the water. The other thug came forward again, only to have Riku punch him in the face once more and put him out for good. All of this was too much for Scar to stand by and watch. Scar charged forward next and hit Riku right in the stomach. Riku fell back, but put out his right arm to catch his fall. Pushing up from that position on the ground, Riku jumped up and kicked Scar right in the face. While Scar was down on the ground, Riku quickly grabbed a shark-spear from off one of the fishing boats and stood over Scar, foot on chest and aimed the spear right at his throat. "Are we done here or not?" Riku asked.

"I'll never be done with you." sneered Scar.

Riku jabbed the tip of the spear into the skin on Scars neck, just enough to make it bleed a little. "You might as well kill me, cause if you don't, I'll eventually kill you..." Scar said.

"You're not even worth it." Riku said as he threw the spear to the side and walked off. Down the street he heard Scar call after him, "We're not finished Riku!" but he didn't even bother to turn around.

A few weeks later, Riku was out with his friends, including the girl Riku had had feelings for for over three years. They all decided to go for sushi to relieve the stress from a hectic work week. "So how's training going?" asked Riku's crush.

"Um, it's been going well. My Sensei seems to think I could take first place in Japan's nationwide Kendo competition next month." Riku replied, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing a little.

"It hasn't hurt that you've been training your whole life thanks to the way your parents raised you, huh Riku?" joked one of his friends.

"No, I Guess not..." he said. Dinner had gone well and Riku was proud of the fact that he was able to make his crush smile and laugh a few times during the night. When they all decided it was time to go back to their homes and get some rest, Riku walked her to the subway entrance and said goodbye. Little did he know, that would be the last time he would see her alive.

Three days later, Riku got a phone call from an unknown number, saying his crush had been kidnapped. The voice said if he wanted to save her life, Riku would have to do a certain favor for The Panthers. Riku was directed to kill a particular target for them, someone The Panthers wanted desperately to be put away for good. At this he shuttered, telling himself he'd never hurt anyone, yet he had to save his love. "I'll do it!" he replied- but just then he heard her scream,

"Don't do it!" and the phone call ended.

Anxious, Riku waited up all night worried about tomorrow's outcome. The next morning he received a call from one of the gang members instructing him where to go. The gangster told Riku to go to the tallest building on Main Street, where he'd find the rest of The Panthers. When he arrived, Scar held out a sniper rifle and pointed to where Riku should aim.

As Riku scanned the balcony of the building he noticed his crush, and asked "What is she doing here?".

Scar replied with a grin, "If you don't shoot- she dies!"

Riku loaded the rifle and began to aim at his target who he identified as the city's councilwoman who supported cleaning up crime activity on the streets and was working to shut The Panthers down, when he heard a weak voice say- "Please don't do it!"

Riku started to lower the weapon and replied, "You're right- I shouldn't do this" but was caught off guard by the sound of a gun firing and his crush falling dead to the ground. Out of shock- Riku's grip on the rifle tightened and accidentally he fired and shot the councilwoman.

After that, Riku blacked out. When he awoke, he found himself in an alleyway with hands that were stained in blood. It seemed that when he blacked out, Riku was so angered by seeing his crush hurt at the hands of The Panthers, in a rage he destroyed everyone standing around him, including the gang member who had held her. Unfortunately Scar had escaped. At that moment he realized what happened, that she was killed and out of shock, he shot his target.

Riku could not believe the feelings of anger raging through his veins. His blood was on fire and he felt like he no longer had control of his own body. In his place, was a dark, evil presence. A different side of Riku that had never emerged before. Riku knew the only way to regain control of his body, mind, and soul were to revoke all the emotions, the good and the bad from inside, blocking out any and all feelings from entering himself and leaving himself.

Riku decided he would have to change his identity as well, to protect himself in the wake of all the destruction that took place. He changed his name from Riku to Ki, standing for the lost "energy" that he hoped to one day regain. Ki wanted to make things right. He knew it would take time. But for now he had to leave behind the past and focus on finding a future that could put him on the right path to finally changing all the wrong that he had caused…

And now the second part of my story begins...

DISCLAIMER We do not in any way have any affiliation with the creator, author, artist, or publishers of Love Hina. We are just fans who use Love Hina as inspiration when creating our own versions of a manga!

Written by: Everett, age 14

Edited by: Kathleen, age 22


	2. Going to Hinata Inn

"Ki! Ki, wait up!" yelled Keitaro. Ki stopped and looked at Keitaro and said without emotion,

"Well if you can't keep up- then don't come shopping with me."

"Ahhh, well, um, I really don't like hanging around my parents, so..." replied Keitaro.

"Well, you should talk to your parents sometimes." said Ki.

"You know what happens when I talk to them, Ki!" exclaimed Keitaro.

"Yeah, last time they let loose enraged dogs on you." replied Ki, still without feeling in his voice.

Keitaro then said, "You know, I can't tell if you're teasing me or not." to which Ki said,

"Well, you may never know."

Soon the two friends were back at Keitaro's house, "By the way Ki, thanks for coming to live with me in this hellhole, you're the only one keeping my sane!" Just then, a voice yelled out to Keitaro,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" They both turned around to find a monster- Keitaro's mother. "WE TREAT YOU VERY WELL IN THIS SO CALLED HELLHOLE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that, Mom." replied Keitaro, afraid of what his mother might do next.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT... YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

At that moment, Keitaro's mother crashed him across the back with frying pan. "AHHH HELP ME! KI DON'T JUST SIT THERE, HELP ME!"

"Why?" asked Ki without a surprised look on his face.

"WHY? BECAUSE MY MOTHER'S GONNA KILL ME, THAT'S WHY!" yelled Keitaro as he ran around the yard with his mother chasing close behind. Ki grabbed Keitaro's mother's wrist and said,

"You know this is child abuse. Put down the pan and relax."

"Well Ki, my son is not a child, now is he?" she replied.

"He may not be a kid anymore but he still lives under your roof."

"Fine then, Keitaro, you're out of this house!" she replied.

"I'd rather live with rats!" he replied smartly. "Whatever- just go!"

As Keitaro and Ki walked back into town, Keitaro said, 'Well...that went well." Once they reached the train station, Ki told Keitaro,

"Fighting with your parents won't get you anywhere.""Now you can't even get money from them, and you're always broke."

"DOW!" yelled Keitaro while falling to the ground. "So Ki, where are we going now?"

"To my grandmother's Inn. And as far as for the money... I don't know." replied Ki. Keitaro looked over at Ki and saw him staring out the window of the train and not paying attention.

'Ki?" Keitaro asked, wondering why his friend was always so quiet and emotionless.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A special thanks to all out readers who have shown support after reading Ch.1 of Confusion! A new chapter will hopefully be added every Thursday.

And now... CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS! For all of you who have been wondering what our main character looks like!

NAME: Riku/ Ki

AGE: Unknown (For now...)

HEIGHT: 6'2"

HAIR COLOR: Red with a little blond

EYE COLOR: Blue with a small tint of green

USUAL CLOTHES: Jeans and a shirt

PERSONALITY: Unknown (For now...)

FIGHTING STYLE: Dokugaku style

ENEMY: Scar and his gang The Panthers

LIKES: Food, reading, drawing, training

DISLIKES: Loud people, those out to hurt others

Written by: Everett, age 14

Edited by: Kathleen, age 22 (and very impressed with the story so far!)


	3. Meet the Girls!

Ki looked at Keitaro and asked, "What is it you want?" Keitaro looked into Ki's blank stare and replied,

"It's... it's nothing." Ki looked at his friend and said,

"Alright, but if you need me, I'm right here." 'I hope he is OK' thought Keitaro worriedly. Keitaro opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the intercom, "**NEXT STOP: HINTA HOT SPRINGS**."

Keitaro said, "That's our stop." Ki looked around and saw a small girl struggling with her bags. The train stopped suddenly and the girl fell over and was about to hit her head on the floor, when Ki caught her just in time. Ki helped her to her feet and she looked at him and said timidly,

"Thank you, sir." Ki replied,

"You're welcome." (Ki likes to get to the point). The train doors then opened and the intercom said, "**DOORS ARE OPENED. WATCH YOUR STEP... HAVE A NICE DAY**." The girl bowed her head and in an extremely quiet and shy voice said,

"Thank you again, goodbye" and she ran off, blushing like mad.

Ki grabbed his things and ran off the train with Keitaro following close behind. Keitaro said to Ki with a tease in his voice, "That girl was very cute! What did you say to make her blush like that?" Ki replied,

"I said 'You're welcome'." Keitaro blinked twice and said,

"...That's all?" Ki replied,

"Yes."

After walking a little bit, they came to the part of town where the inn was located. "We're almost there." Keitaro said, to which Ki replied,

"Good."

"Why? Are you tired?" teased Keitaro.

"The sooner we get there... the sooner we can get settled." said Ki.

"Whatever..." replied Keitaro. They waled for a bit longer before they came to a stone staircase. "It's just up here." directed Keitaro who began to walk up the first step and tripped in the process.

"Klutz." said Ki dully. Keitaro became angry at this comment and said with frustration in his voice,

"So... What if I am?"

"No need to get angry." replied Ki.

"Forget it! I'm finding my grandmother without you!" said Keitaro with anger in his voice.

"Now you're starting to sound like your parents..." Ki replied. Keitaro said nothing and continued stomping up the stone steps.

Ki started walking behind Keitaro, but not too close. By the time Ki got up the stairs, his friend was already going inside. Ki decided to stay outside a bit longer to enjoy the fresh air. After Ki found a spot to sit, a woman wearing an apron that said, **HINTA CAFE **(we think that's what it says), and who had a cigarette between her lips walked up to him and asked, "Who are you?" Ki started to explain who he was and what he was doing at the Hinta House.

Meanwhile, Keitaro had already entered the Hinta House in search of his grandma. "Grandma... ARE YOU HERE? It's me Keitaro!" 'She's not here' thought Keitaro. 'Guess I'll wait in the manager's office.' At the same time, Ki was still talking to the women he met.

"So you're Keitaro's new friend, huh?" asked Haruka, whom Ki had come to learn was Keitaro's aunt.

"Yes, it looks that way." replied Ki.

"From what you told me, it seems like Keitaro's parents kicked you both out and now you want a place to stay." she said. "Well, I have bad news, you two can't live here- It's a girls dormitory."

Inside the manager's office, Keitaro began to think. 'I'm not gonna wait around.' He started to walk out of the room and down a random hall and down some stairs until he came to the hot springs. "Oh, I think I'll take a relaxing bath while I wait." said Keitaro. He began to undress and grabbed a towel as he dipped into the hot spring. "This is great." Keitaro said as the warm water calmed his muscles. Just then, a girl with beautifully long auburn hair walked in and sat down beside him.

"Oh the hot springs are really warm this season." she said with a sweet voice.

Keitaro thought, 'Man, she's cute!' The girl looked over to him and said,

"I think my chest is getting bigger." and she got closer to Keitaro showing him her cleavage, giving Keitaro a huge nosebleed.

The girl, with a worried look on her face, got closer to help out. "Are you OK?" the girl asked. Keitaro said,

"I'm fine." The girl, shocked by his deep voice, put on her glasses only to realize she had been in the hot spring almost completely naked with a boy!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she screamed, and Keitaro could tell she was pissed.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, two girls were walking down the hall talking. The first girl who was very hyperactive, began jumping up and down the hall and turned to her friend and said, "What did you do today Shinobu?"

"Well, um" started the second girl with blue hair and a very shy personally, "I went to visit my father..."

"And then what? And then what?" asked the hyper girl who looked like an Indian.

"Um, I met a guy on the train ride home."

"What did he look like Shinobu?"

"Well he looked like, uhhh, HIM!" exclaimed Shinobu.

"Geez, you don't have to scream in my ear. Hey- who is that guy talking to Haruka?" Shinobu just stared at Ki, like she was looking at a ghost.

"Helllooo... Shinobu, you in there?" asked Su but to no avail, so she just walked over to see who he was. Shinobu ran off in the other direction to hide around the corner.

On the other side of the Hinta property, Keitaro had gotten himself into quite a mess. By this time, Keitaro had that attention of three girls and was running for his life! One girl had a sword and was shooting Ki (energy) waves at him from it. Another was trying to punch the crap outta him. The last girl was just following the other two. He came to a dead end and began to beg for his life. "Please- pleaseee. Don't k-kill me!" The girl with the sword glared at him and said,

"You weak vile man, begging will only bring a more slow and painful death!" Keitaro almost wet himself. The one who was trying to punch him said,

"What do you think you're trying to pull here? First you see me naked and then you grab Kitsune's chest." pointing to the girl who was following them. Keitaro replied in a small voice,

'Those were accidents..." The girl was now very pissed.

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" Keitaro said

"All I was doing was trying to live in my Grandma's Inn." The girl then punched him and yelled,

"THIS HASN'T BEEN AN INN FOR YEARS... THIS IS A GIRLS DORM!"

Cliffhanger (well, sort of)... For those who have read the manga or watched the anime, you probably know what's going to happen, (or maybe not0.

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own Love Hina but we do own Riku/Ki.

NOTES: Thanks to Gambit22,(Again- because we're rewriting this). Hope this is a little more clear!

Written by: Everett age 14

Edited by: Kathleen age 22


	4. Meet Ki and Keitaro

"W-W-WHAT!" Keitaro asked in shock.

"Yes, a girl's dorm." the girl with the auburn hair said.

"But this was an inn." Keitaro said, still not believing the girl. She was about to say something in reply but was in erupted by people coming up the steps.

"What's that noise?" came a familiar voice that the three girls and Keitaro recognized almost immediately.

"House Mother! We caught this peeping tom!"exclaimed the auburn haired girl. She came off as very intelligent to Keitaro, but with a major attitude.

"Calm down Naru." Haruka said.

"A-A-Aunt Haruka? Is it really you?"Just as he said that she walked up to Keitaro and smacked him upside the head.

"It's just Haruka... Aunt makes me sound old!"

A little later, after Keitaro gets dresses, they all sat down to talk. "So this is the story, Keitaro here got kicked out of his house and thought it would be a good idea to come here and see if he could stay." explained Haruka.

"Ohhhh noooo! This is a girl's dorm!" exclaimed Naru.

"But I have no place to go..." pleaded Keitaro.

"So what? You're a perverted guy. This is a girl's dorm. So the answer is NO!" Naru yelled, scaring Keitaro.

"Hey, Keitaro, what about your friend, um Ki I think is his name, right?" Haruka asked.

"Oh yeah. He's a smooth talker."Keitaro said with hope in his voice. Just the Ki entered the room with Su and Shinobu behind him.

"And this is the living room. Oh, hiyas everybody." said Su as she waved at the other girls.

"Ki! Where have you been?" asked Keitaro.

"I got a tour by these two." replied Ki. Suddenly, the girl holding the long sword walked up to Ki and threatened,

"If you did anything to these two, I'll kill you where you stand."

"Empty threats." Ki said calmly.

"What? Empty threats?" echoed the girl with the sword. She then drew her sword and started to attack. As her sword came down about to crash on his head, she was too slow for Ki's moves, he actually spun around and hit across a pressure point on her side, that stopped her mid-air and knocked her out for good, before she could do any harm to him with her weapon. When she woke up a few hours later on the couch, she heard a voice without any emotion say,

"Awake I see." She looked at Ki and as soon as she did she felt a bit surprised that she wasn't angry at him,but somewhat attracted to him.

"How long have I been out?" she asked in a daze.

"For a little over two hours." replied Ki.

"I'll go tell the others that you're awake." Ki then left the room and almost immediately Naru came into the room.

"Motoko... you OK?" Naru asked worriedly. "Cause if that guy hurt you, I'll hurt him!" "Actually I don't feel any pain where he hit me." she answered in amazement. The girls all came in and were talking to Motoko and asking how she was when Su finally said,

"Now can we all have lunch?"

"I'll get started right away." Shinobu said walking out of the room.

"Let me rest a bit more." replied Motoko.

"Okies." Su said, also leaving. After about a half hour, lunch was ready. Everybody came and sat at the table, except Keitaro, who was tied to a chair in the manager's room.

"So... your name is Ki, huh? Asked Naru.

"Correct." replied Ki.

"Do you like bananas?" asked Su.

"Yes." answered Ki.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Motoko asked, wanting to know what fighting style he used.

"I made the style when I was taught Martial Arts." replied Ki. "Dokugaku (no)" finished Ki. Motoko sulked her head in disappointment, not knowing what kind of style it was.

Lunch finally arrived. "I hope you will all enjoy your food." aid Shinobu with a blush in her cheeks.

"I am a little hungry from my trip." replied Ki. Su challenged Ki to an eating contest during lunch where bowls of rice, fish, and edatamami. Ki had won the eating contest against Su. (SCORE: Ki- 18 servings/ Su- 15 servings). The girls were all talking about Ki.

"He's got the looks, the strength, and the money." Kitsune said.

"What makes you think he has money?" asked Naru in a huffed voice.

"Well for one I saw his wallet- It's full to the max!" Kitsune replied.

"Alright. But is he smart?" Naru asked.

"Does it matter if he's smart... as long has he has money right?' thought Kitsune to herself. The out loud,

"Well I'm going to my room is anyone needs me."

In the manager's room, Keitaro was trying to free himself. "Man these girls can tie a knot!" Keitaro said. The door opened just enough to reveal Ki.

"Tied up I see." Ki said emotionlessly.

"Just untie me!" Keitaro yelled. Ki said nothing as he untied the ropes.

"Thanks Ki." said Keitaro. Just then Haruka walked in and said,

"So Ki untied you, huh?"

"Yeah. I think I'll have to explain our situation to everybody. Aunt Haruka, would you mind getting the girls?" asked Keitaro. SMACK!

"It's Haruka. Just Haruka!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I'll go get them."

When everyone was seated, Keitaro and Ki told the girls just the dilemma the were in."So there you go! That's why we are here." Keitaro finished saying.

"No way! I'm not letting men stay here!" Naru said.

"But but... my grandmother owns..." Keitaro was saying as he was interrupted by Naru.

"I don't care if your grandmother owns this dorm... You're not staying here and that's final!"

NOW TIME FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! Alrighty, we are now asking for REVIEWS. If you like the way our story is going... LEAVE A REVIEW. BUT NO FLAMES- here's why: We are new at this and are trying our best to do a good job. Any negative comments- and we're not talking about constructive criticism- that we will take and listen to for advice- but NEGATIVE comments hurt. So please don't. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: We DON'T own Love Hina! But we own our version of it!

Written by: The Great Everett! Age: 14( Not my idea! Everett)

Edited and Typed by: The Beautiful Kathleen ( heheheheh) Age: 22


	5. A Decision is Made

"B...Bu...But, where are we going to stay?" asked Keitaro.

"I said **you **can't stay here. Never said Ki can't." said Naru , a little calmer.

"Wait a minute... Ki is a guy too! And you're gonna let him stay over me?" asked Keitaro angerly.

"Well... he's different." He's a nice guy and certainly not perverted like you!" Naru answered. Keitaro's head fell in a defeated way.

"OK, I'll leave..." Just then Haruka got an idea.

"Hey... Keitaro... aren't you enrolled in Tokyo University this semester?" Keitaro perked up, "Umm, no... I'm a two year ron-" but he was cut off and interrupted by the girls in the room who exclaimed,

"YOU'RE A TOKYO UNIVERSITY STUDENT?"

"What do you major in Keitaro?" a curious and jealous Naru sneered.

"Yeah... what program are you in?" asked Motoko.

"I... um..." stuttered Keitaro. 'How did this get so far... I'm only a two year ronin... these girls think I'm enrolled at Tokyo U.' thought Keitaro nervously. "I'm interested in the law progr..."

"WOW! Did you hear that Naru? Keitaro's a law student!" exclaimed Kitsune.

"Well, he may not be strong... like Ki" whispered Kitsune, "But at least he's rich!" Su giggled at this comment.

"Oh please! He can't be a Tokyo U student... he's a moron!" laughed Naru. At this, Keitaro got mad.

"But Haruka wouldn't lie to us, would she...?" Motoko said, calm and collected. Now Keitaro- knowing well that he shouldn't continue on with their misunderstanding of his situation and really mad at Naru's comment, decided then and there to let the girls believe he was indeed a Tokyo U student. What would it matter... they weren't gonna let him stay at the Hinata dorm.

"I'm not a moron Naru. I happen to be in the 69th percentile." Keitaro's face got red.

"Hmm... a law student at Tokyo U. Grandson of the owner of this fine establishment... and probably loaded with money... Hey girls... Whatta say we let the Chancellor stay here huh?"asked Kitsune playfully. To her surprise, the girls mulled this thought around in their heads for a while.

"Let's let _Tokiyoewe_ student stay." attested Su. Everyone agreed, except for Naru.

"I still don't want you here Keitaro... but as long as you can keep your perverted hands and eyes to yourself, then I'll be OK. Oh, and don't even try to bother any of us while you're here. Besides, we are going to just pretend we don't even see you, right girls?"

"I agree with Naru." said Motoko.

"Yeah... sure" said the girls. And it was decided. Ki and Keitaro would stay at the Hinata dorm until Keitaro's graduation from Tokyo U, under strict rules. They would now became the janitors of the dorm and would have to do all of the cleaning around the place.

"Where is my grandmother anyway?" asked Keitaro after he accepted the rules from the girls. "She's traveling all around the world... she said she needed a long vacation from all the work she does around here. Which is funny, cause now Keitaro... all that work belongs to you!" laughed Naru.

"Oh...OK...wait... WHAT? Oh brother..." he sighed.

The next day, while both Ki and Keitaro were cleaning up around the kitchen, "Man o man. How did we get ourselves into this situation?" asked Keitaro to his best friend.

"Well, you needed a place to stay... and you're a complete idiot." replied Ki.

"I guess I deserved that" sighed Keitaro. But you know what really makes me mad? The fact that the girls were eager to let you stay but not me. Why don't they like me, like they like you?"

"I really don't think the girls would have let me stay anyway. I think they just said that because they were pissed at you and wanted to get you all rallied up." replied Ki.

"Oh, I see. You know, you're really too good of a friend." said Keitaro, knowing in his heart that Ki was just trying to make him feel better.

"It's just that I wanted to be accepted, this is the place I grew up in when I visited my grandmother. Can you blame me? This place is awesome! We have the whole first floor to ourselves... hot springs everywhere... and beautiful girls living upstairs." Just as Keitaro was about to rejoice in his own realization, Ki cut him off and said,

"Don't get any ideas Keitaro. You see how much trouble you cause yesterday with the girls and we weren't even here for a whole two hours." waned Ki.

"Hi Naru." Ki added. "What about having beautiful girls living upstairs Keitaro?" exclaimed an enraged Naru.

"I thought I told you to stay far away from us, unless it's to fetch us something or clean up our messes- after we are out of your sight!" said Naru as she punched him across the dorm. "Ki, would you mind telling Keitaro... when he finally wakes up and gets back here, to hand Shinobu some fresh towels. All of the ones out by the hot springs are wet and need to be clean and dried." and she walked off.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own any aspect of the mangas "Love Hina" however, we surly do like them and are having a grand old time making our own version!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Uesugi Kenshin, for all of his advice and comments. We love constructive criticism. And a thanks to Elizabeth for her support ;)

Everett: By the way,Riku/Ki is based on me! Ha. Hope your shocked! More on him sooner or later.

Written By:Everett age: 14

Edit and layout by: Kathleen age: 22

Kathleen: Just wait till the next chapter. It's gonna get very interesting! Check us out on Thursdays when we upload around 4:30 pm eastern. And keep those reviews coming. It makes us feel good and helps us too. That's why we keep going! Oh- and one last thing- we are currently working on the drawings for Confusion to go along with the manga. We will have our own website soon for everyone to view! Remember: NO FLAMES PLEASE :)


	6. Keitaro Gets A Surprise

Later that afternoon, Kitsune had an ingenious idea to get some easy money from Keitaro and Ki. "Now where are those two guys?" Kitsune said under her breath. Just then she heard Naru scream, "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" and then a wall came crashing down in front of her. "...And he just repaired that wall earlier this afternoon." said Ki. 'So that's where they were' thought Kitsune. Kitsune decided it was time to put her plan into action. "Are you alright Keitaro?" exclaimed Kitsune in a overly dramatic voice. "Huh? M... me?" "Yeah you... silly!" she replied. "I... I'm fine." "Quick, follow me upstairs. I'll take care of that nasty bump on your head." answered Kitsune as she dashed upstairs towards her room, waving for Keitaro to follow. "Is she joking?" asked Keitaro in bewilderment. "Better not keep her waiting." said Ki as they both headed up the stairwell.

Keitaro slowly peered into Kitsune's bedroom and was interested in what he saw. There were empty sake bottles all over the floor and her shelves along the wall were lined with even more. Over in the corner, Kitsune's closet was half open and beautiful clothes spilled out onto the floor. Obviously, her clothes had an adult appeal, for they were very sexy for a girl her age. Ki, peering in from a crack in the closed door, thought there must have been a reason for the sexy clothes, perhaps to get attention from a certain age group of guys. 'Gold-Digger' thought Ki.

"Um, so Keitaro. Let me take a close look at that bump Naru gave you when she threw you into the wall." Keitaro took a few steps into the messy room that smelled like stale sake. "Oh, you have a small gash- I'll get some ointment." Kitsune began to apply the cream to the cut above Keitaro's left eyebrow when she softly asked, "So have you ever been in a girl's room before?" "Umm... uhh-" stammered Keitaro- turning hot under the collar. "I'm sure you have a ton of girlfriends at home, right Keitaro." whispered Kitsune into his ear. Now Keitaro was sweating profusely. "Wha- what are you trying to do." Keitaro managed to get out. "Nothing... just trying to see what kind of competition I have" answered Kitsune playfully as she lighted brushed the hair away from his face. "So when are you gonna take me on a date, Big Spender?" said Kitsune. Ki smirked to himself in the hallway- trying not to laugh. He could hear every word of Kitsunes' lousy attempt to seduce Keitaro into giving her money. "I- I have no money! That's why I'm here. I got kicked out and needed a place to stay!" exclaimed Keitaro. "Oh really?" with that Kitsune grabbed Keitaro from around his shirt and threw him out into the hallway, disappointment flashing across her face as she slumped down on her bed.

Keitaro stood up, just in time to see Ki leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, saying, "So that went well I gather." "Oh, just shut up!" answered Keitaro, angry that his friend didn't show him any sympathy. "At least I got my cut fixed up." and the two continued downstairs to get ready for dinner, only to hear Kitsune call: "And don't come back until you do have some money!"

DISCLAIMER: We love Love Hina, but we love Confusion more. P.S. We don't own Love Hina- but I'm sure you knew that!

Written By: Everett age: 14

Edited By: Kathleen age: 22

NOTE(S): Thank you to Cinthia for her support during the writing of Chapter 6! You should come over more- you're good inspiration!

Everett Sorry for any OOC-ness that Keitaro might have in this chapter and/or the future. Wait a sec- it's my manga- I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, HEHEHE!


	7. Scecret Revealed!

Later that night, when dinner was finished, Ki and Keitaro were both in the living room; Ki helping Keitaro to study for the Tokyo U entrance exams. "AHHH! I'm never going to be able to get this!" exclaimed Keitaro as he threw down the Tokyo U physics book. "Well, if you don't try now- don't even think you'll have a chance at getting accepted. And then what will you tell the girls?" reasoned Ki. "I have exactly two months before the next semester starts. That will buy me some time until I should have any explaining to do!"

Unknown to them, Naru was coming down the stairs and had heard everything before she even entered the living room. "Ha!" she laughed as she entered the room, pointing an incriminating finger in Keitaro's direction. "I knew you were an idiot! And a liar! And a pervert! Just wait till the girls hear this! You'll be outta here so fas-" "NARU! Please wait!" exclaimed Keitaro as he chased after her down the hallway. "Naru, please. I'm begging you! I need to stay here! My whole goal in life is to graduate from Tokyo U. I didn't lie about that! Listen, I'll do anything you want, just please don't tell the girls or have me kicked out!" said Keitaro in a desperate attempt to keep his secret hidden.

'Anything I want... he did say that didn't he? Well now, this could be very interesting!' thought Naru with an evil grin on her face. "OK Keitaro, you've got it! I won't tell anyone I overheard your dumb pathetic little conversation, that is of course, if you agree to do all my chores for the next two months- and I mean ALL of them! Got it?" sneered Naru. 'Hmm... all her chores? That sounds kinda steep!' thought Keitaro, weighing the pros and cons. "Hey- Naru! He'll do it." answered Ki. Keitaro shot him a nasty glance, his eyes asking, 'Why did you answer for me!' Before turning to leave, content with her new decision, Naru left a laundry list of chores for Keitaro to start with. "And finally I'd like a big bowl of green tea ice cream for dessert. Leave it in the kitchen for me in 5 minutes!" and she left the room.

Keitaro, standing there in disbelief, turned around to face his "so-called" friend, when before he could even get a word out, Ki said, "Don't even say anything. You had no choice. Just do the chores and keep your mouth shut. That should teach you a big lesson." answered Ki. "Oh yeah- great! Nice resolution. Don't think you didn't have any part in this. Oh that gives me a brilliant idea. You'll be my helper!" laughed Keitaro. 'That was the first real brilliant idea he's ever had.' though Ki. "Fine. I'll help you. Besides, it will give me something to do." "Good, now go get Naru her ice cream." said Keitaro. "Yeah, right on it." answered Ki as he walked out and right past the kitchen, into the living room again, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. "Great..." mumbled Keitaro and he set off to get the ice cream himself.

Just as Keitaro was scraping the last spoonful of ice cream into a bowl for Naru, she entered the room, and quietly walked over towards Keitaro. As he turned to set the dish on the table, he caught sight of Naru coming towards him and got so startled that he accidentally threw the bowl up in the air. Green tea ice cream came crashing down, all over Naru's hair, shoulders and shirt. "YOU IDIOT!" screamed Naru. Afraid she might get so mad she'd turn him in to the other girls' he quickly grabbed a towel and began to wipe to ice cream off her shirt. When his sticky hand slipped into the wrong place, Naru screamed again, "PERVERT! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Motoko had just happened to walk right in on this pretty scene. "I'll fix you!" she yelled and charged at Keitaro with her sword. "AHHH... I'M SORRRRRRY! KI- HELP!" Naru and Motoko chased Keitaro around and around the kitchen table until Ki entered the room and told them to settle down. "Naru, you're right. My friend here is an idiot. But a caring idiot. I'm sure he didn't mean to grope at you." "Thanks Ki. Wait- idiot- huh? Hmm. No, wait, he's right- I didn't mean to hurt you Naru." answered Keitaro.

"Whatever... come on Motoko- let's go in the hot spring so I can clean up!" and the two stormed off. "And get us some more fresh towels- ASAP!" snorted Naru.

Written By: Everett age: 14

Edited By: Kathleen age: 2x11

DISCLAIMER: Love Hina PROFESSIONAL! Confusion CRAZY FUN! Hehehe (No- seriously, we have no connection to the real Love Hina author(s) so we're just letting you know)

PLEASE REVIEW- it helps give us good ideas for the next chapters, so review away- as long as it's constructive criticism- not anything mean- cause guess what? We're nice! Hehehe

NOTES:

Everett Keitaro got off easy- didn't he? Well, that's what you get when I'm doing the writing- yup- yup! Don't worry- it's coming- next chapter Keitaro gets busted- BIG TIME!

Kathleen Oh poor Keitaro- I'm afraid to watch- I mean type.. Oh I don't know what I mean anymore- I'm going nuts!


	8. Down From the Roof

The following day, Ki and Keitaro were doing their chores, and Naru's. Ki had to clean up around the hot springs before the girl's went in for the day, and Keitaro had to fix the roof. "I'm done." Ki said to the girls who were all standing outside the doorway. "I'll go help Keitaro fix the roof." As he walked away, Shinobu whispered "I think Ki is a really nice guy... and he's _cute_ too!" with a blush on her cheeks. Kitsune replied, "You like him don't you Shinobu?" teased Kitsune. "Uh... no- NO-NO I don't know what you're talking about!" replied Shinobu with a nervous grin.

Up on the roof, Keitaro took off his shirt due to the hot sun beating down on his body. "Man, I'm working hard up here in this heat." he said as he wiped a hand across his forehead. Just then Ki popped his head up from the ladder leading up to the roof and said, "Need some help?" Keitaro jumped, not expecting anyone to be up there with him. "Yeah- I could use some help" answered Keitaro. The two began to nail down more roofing tiles to fix the leak that was causing the upstairs bedroom ceilings to drip water every time it rained. Keitaro, being the klutz that he was, missed a nail and by accident hit the hammer straight down upon his left hand. "AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and he started jumping around on the roof because of the pain. Within seconds, he realized he was falling down off the roof and then, SPLASH! Keitaro landed right inside the hot springs with all the girls.

"AHHHHH! What the heck was that!" At first all the girl's were shocked, especially Shinobu. But when Keitaro emerged from the spring, with his shirt off none the less- the girls were more shocked than ever. Shinobu yelled out and ran away and the other girls tried to cover themselves as best they could with the towels lying around. "You pervert!" screamed Naru. "So what's this? Your idea of a sick joke. You think you can just cannonball your way in here, naked as can be, and spy on us, huh? You're sick!" she yelled.

"Wh- what? Wait- you don't understand-" but before he could get the sentence out, Motoko whacked Keitaro over the head with her sword. "Get out! Get out now!" screamed the girls as Keitaro leaped up, still dizzy from Motoko's powerful hit and ran inside where Ki was waiting. "You're a natural with the ladies." said Ki. "Oh, great, thanks for your compassion. That fall hurt, but not as much as Motoko's whack to my head." replied Keitaro as he rubbed the giant bump on the side of his head. "Well if she used a real sword, you wouldn't even have a head right now." Just then, Shinobu came in and said, "Keitaro, what was that all about?" Ki answered and said, "Well, up on the roof, Keitaro missed the nail with the hammer and it hit his hand instead. He then lost his balance and landed down in the spring with you girls. Well, got to go." and Ki took off. "What's gotten into him. He seems nervous or something." said Shinobu, more to herself than to Keitaro. "Well, sorry about your hand. But next time, be more careful Keitaro." and she walked away. "Yeah- uh- sorry about that..." he called after her and then he turned to go get dressed.

As Keitaro entered the living room, Naru sat on the couch waiting for him. "I don't wanna hear any excuses. One more act like that Buster, and you're outta here! I'll tell all the girls you're not a Tokyo U student." she sneered. "Tell them what you want. I don't care anymore." Keitaro sighed, "But you'll have to start doing all your chores by yourself again..." he added. "Huh, what? Ohhh..." she said. "Well, how far into the admission process are you anyway Keitaro?" "Me, um, I haven't even applied yet. And I'm having trouble studying too, even with Ki's help" he replied.

"Hmmm, well, I take so much pity on helpless animals. I'll help you study Keitaro." Naru answered. "Really?" Keitaro perked right up and smiled. "Hey- i really appreciate it Naru!" "Yeah- whatever..." she said as she walked away. Keitaro got a giant smile across his face. But, unknown to Keitaro and Naru, someone was listening to their conversation. Kaolla Su smiled a sneaky little smile as she walked back to tell the girls.

Written By, Everett age: 14

Edited By, Kathleen age:22

DISCLAIMER: Love Hina is great! But we do not have any affiliation with the creators, we just like to make our own version of the story!

REVIEWS ANYONE? Hello- is anyone reading this? Please tell us what you think! It can be anonymous! Just please- be kind!

Everett: I may have a cross over with Love Hina and Ranma ½. And the pairings for the characters I'm not sure yet. And please- REVIEW!


	9. A New Manager

Later that night, when everyone was sitting down at dinner, Su looked over at Keitaro, Ki and Naru and gave them a wink. The three had no idea what little plot she was scheming, so at first they ignored her weird stares and winks. As the second course was served, Su blurted out to the entire table, "I have a very funny story to tell you all." When the table looked up with curiosity, Su continued, "I seem to have overheard a very interesting conversation between our new friend and Naru this afternoon. Take a wild guess who is NOT a student at Tokyo U?" Keitaro shot Naru a worried glance. "That's right, Keitaro! And here's the best part... Naru knew that Keitaro isn't a student yet, but that he's trying desperately to get accepted, and she offered to tutor him. Isn't that charming! Awe, Naru, I didn't know you were such a sap!" laughed Su. "Su! That's not very nice at all." exclaimed Shinobu, even though she was confused at Naru's actions and disappointed that Keitaro had lied. "Oh, give it up Shinobu. You're innocent little girl act drives me nuts!" sneered Su.

Motoko jumped up from the table and exclaimed, "How could you Naru. You of all people keeping this a secret from us! And you! Keitaro, how dare you lie and put shame to this house!" At this, Motoko ran towards Keitaro with her sword held high and, just in time, Ki stopped the blunt force from coming down to Keitaro's head. As the voice of reason, Ki said, "Hitting Keitaro will not change a thing Motoko. Why are you so violent anyway?" "This is not about me." she replied. "Besides, I don't take lightly to having lying, perverted boys living in a girl's dorm."

"Wait!" shouted Naru. "You don't understand. I'm not trying to help him out in any way. I overheard his little dilemma too, and then decided to use it to my own advantage. Keitaro will be doing all my chores for the next two months! Hmph!" Naru folded her arms, proud of how she handled the conversation. "You wish." answered Keitaro. "Now that everyone knows, I'm not your slave anymore." Naru's grin dropped into a frown. "Whhhaaattt!" Ki said, "That's right Naru. Keitaro doesn't have to do anything for you from now on."

During all the commotion at the table, Haruka walked in and asked for everyone's attention. "I just got a fax from Grandma Hinta. It looks like she's pleased with all the work Keitaro's been doing fixing up the Hinta House while he's staying here and she has just decided to promote him to manager, giving him and Ki the second floor bedrooms to stay in." The girls faces went numb. Keitaro, already feeling like he was going to be packing that night for good, was overjoyed with this news. Ki, the only one composed enough to speak, said, "Eh, how about that!"

"I got a new playmate!" exclaimed Su. "Now that you'll be staying for good, you can help me build things and I can test experiments on you..." "Oh gosh!" sighed Keitaro. "Well Manager, better get to work. As part of your new responsibilities, you have to wash all these dishes and clean up the kitchen. Oh, and you should move all your stuff out of the living room and upstairs to the third bedroom on the right. You and Ki can stay there." "How about getting my own room." asked Ki. "Fine, take the empty one, 2 doors down from Keitaro's." Haruka walked away, leaving the fax in Keitaro's hands.

Upstairs, after dinner, Keitaro was unloading some clothes into his new dresser. Naru walked in and sat down on a nearby chair. "What do you want?" asked Keitaro. "Hmmm, don't sound so grumpy. You have a lot to be thankful for Keitaro. In fact, i was coming up here to let you know that I will still help you study to get into Tokyo U, if you want." replied Naru. "Really? No way, why?" he asked. "Well, let's just say I know you won't get into Tokyo U without my help. And besides, you're the manager now. That's a ton of new responsibilities to handle. How do you think you're gonna get all that done and study without my help?" Naru replied. "You're right Naru. Thanks for your help." "Well, no time like the present. Get out your text books and let's go." Naru and Keitaro began to study well into the night. Things sure were looking up for Keitaro, that is, until he awoke the next morning...

DISCLAIMER: Love Hinamoney for the creator Confusionhey! We're doing this for free- give us a break!

NOTES: Everett- First of all, I just want to say, REVIEW DAMN IT! I'm serious- we need feedback! This has been up for over 3 months, we wanna know who is reading this! Please- review- we like that! P.S. Sorry, that was a little over the top- but we do appreciate reviews- thanks ;)

If anyone has been paying attention, they'd notice that Ki has been coming out of his "emotionless" shell lately. And I'm still thinking about making this a Love Hina/Ranma Crossover.


	10. Confession

As the sun rays crept up through the blinds and hit Keitaro in the face, he sleepily, wiped his eyes and blinked as he scanned the room, waking up. When his sight feel upon Naru, he almost jumped. Naru had slept right next to him all night, side by side, in a very intimate position. It seemed the two had fallen asleep while studying and Keitaro was definitely not going to complain about the situation he found himself in. That is, until Shinobu walked in. "Breakfast is serve----- OH MY GOSH!" she said, stunned at the sight of Naru and Keitaro curled up together on the floor.

"What- what's all the commotion about?" Naru asked as she sat up and looked around the room. When she realized what had taken place, and saw Keitaro's arm still around her waist, she screamed, "PERVERT!" and slapped him across the face. (No rhyme intended :) "Wait, it's not- it's not my fault. We fell asleep when we were study---" Keitaro was cut off from finishing his sentence defending himself, when Motoko flew into the room and bashed her sword down across his head. "Owww!" screamed Keitaro. Just then Ki ran into the room and spoke up to the girls, "I'm sick of you and Naru beating Keitaro up. You didn't even hear him out and somehow everything resorts to violence in this house." Keitaro was fuming. Ki was mad too. Then Ki's eyes fell upon Shinobu, who was intently looking him up and down with a sympathetic attitude towards him. Ki suddenly felt strangely and said, "I've got to go..." and ran out of the room, headed down the stairs and out of the Hinta House. Shinobu said, "I have to go too!" and followed after him.

The rest of the group all looked at each other, wondering what was going on between Ki and Shinobu that they were both acting so funny the past few days. "Maybe Ki is homesick" added Su. "I doubt that..." answered Kitsune. "He doesn't seem the type." "You're right." replied Keitaro. 'He's usually not the type. Come to think of it, Ki is the only one of my friends who never shows any emotion at all." That last comment really had them thinking as they all sat down for breakfast.

Outside, Shinobu tried her best to follow Ki throughout the town of Hinta. Unfortunately, a city bus came bouncing down the road in front of her and she lost he view of where he was headed. After about thirty minutes of searching, Shinobu decided to turn back and head home when she spotted a familiar body sitting across the Hinta Lake on a park bench. Shinobu shyly slid herself onto the bench, shoulder to shoulder with Ki. "Hey." she attempted, all the while looking down at her hands on her lap. Ki didn't answer. "Is everything alright Ki?" she tried once more. "Huh? Oh... I'm fine. It's just, well, I've had a troubled past and it's hard for me sometimes because I try not to remember what happened back then. I want to forget all of the hard times I've been through. It's hard for others to understand my situation, even Keitaro who's known me the longest." Ki replied with a very small hint of sadness in his voice. "Oh... Um, the lake looks really beautiful today doesn't it Ki?" Shinobu said in a meek voice, trying to change the subject to something more hopeful. Ki looked up and viewed the still late. The sun was mid sky and glimmering off the ripples on the water. "Yeah, it is beautiful." he replied. 'It looks like I might be cheering him up a little... well, that's a good thing' thought Shinobu. The two sat together for a little while, talking about the Hinta House and how Shinobu came to live there with the girls. "There's something else I want to ask you Shinobu... do you have any feelings towards me?" Ki asked, knowing the way she looking at him and how she always seemed to be watching him.

"Of course I like you Ki. It's nice having two guys around to watch over the all girl's Hinta House, for protection, ya know." her voice began to waver. "No. I mean, do you really like me, no beating around the bush?" Ki asked once more. "Huh? Umm, well... I, uh. I uh. Yes, I do." Shinobu turned bright red and twisted her hands in her lap. "Do you like me too?" she asked half out of curiosity, half out of love. "Well, you shouldn't." Ki just stood up and walked away, down towards the lake. "Why did I say that. I sounded so pathetic." she muttered to herself, and ran back to the Hinta House with tears forming at her eyes.

Written by, Everett age:14

Edited by, Kathleen age: 11 x 2

DISCLAIMER: We don't have any piece of the pie in Love Hina, but we own the whole cake of Confusion, hehehehe Kathleen: I'm so corny!

NOTES:Everett I would like to thank Neferius for adding me to his favorites. That's just as good as a review. But please review anyway! I'm still sorry about what I said in the last chapter! Thaks for reading!


	11. ReThink

Across on the other side of the lake, Ki thought to himself, 'I may have been a little hard on her. She's only twelve.' he sighed. 'The fact is, because of what happened to HER, in my past life, I cannot get close to anyone, for fear something bad will happen again.' Ki continued to walk around the lake, knowing he was too harsh Shinobu but cared for her safety more than her feelings.

Back at the Hinta House, Shinobu came inside with red eyes, obviously the girls knew she had been crying. "What's the matter Shinobu?" Naru asked. Shinobu looked at Naru and ran upstairs. "What's her problem?" Su asked. "Maybe she needs a hug!" and with that, Su ran up the stairs, cornered Shinobu against the railing and jumped on her back, squeezing her as hard as she could. "HUGGG!" exclaimed Su. "Cheer up Shinobu, why are you crying?" Shinobu faked a smile and answered, "I'm fine now. Really." "Okey-Dokey!" answered Su and she tumbled back down the stairs.

Later that evening, Ki returned back to the house with what looked like a solemn face, that caught the attention of Keitaro. "Welcome back Ki." Keitaro waited for a response from his friend. Ki just muttered to no one in particular, I'm going up to my room." and he continued to walk up the stairs. "I wonder what's going on with him." Keitaro said to Naru who was standing in the living room. "Yeah, and Shinobu too. She's been crying today." Naru shook her head. "I know Shinobu is a quiet and shy girl, but usually she's a very positive person. I don't know what could have gotten her down."

Upstairs Ki secretly went to Shinobu's room and knocked on her door. "I don't wanna see anyone right now." answered Shinobu. "It's fine you don't want to see me, but I have something to say to you. I never meant to hurt you today. It's all a part of my past and I don't want to get anyone involved. I'm afraid you'll be hurt and not just by the words I say. I'm sorry Shinobu..." and Ki just turned and walked back into his room. Shinobu opened her door slightly and took a step into the hall. She walked over to Ki's door and knocked. "Hello, Ki?" asked Shinobu. "Shinobu? Come in." answered Ki. Shinobu entered his room and looked around. All she could see other than the regular furniture was his traveling bag and some clothes on a hanger. "Didn't you unpack and set your room up yet?" she asked. "I have nothing to set up. Keitaro and I came with the clothes on our back and a few extra needed things." "Oh." she said and sat down on a chair in the corner. "You don't have to say anything Ki. I just want you to know I understand. Whatever happened to you before, I'm fine with the fact that you seemed regarded now. I've been through some tough stuff myself lately... family stuff. It's not easy, but I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can count on a friend in me." with that Shinobu got up and walked out of Ki's room. "Shinobu, wait." Ki said. "Yes?" she asked, with a smile. 'Thanks." and he shut his door.

DISCLAMER:We don't own Love Hina at ALL!

Writer:Everett 14

Editor:Kathleen 11x2

NOTES: We will not be creating a new chapter for the next 3 weeks- EVERETT is going on vacation- lucky punk ( Kathleen). Look for a new chapter in a couple of weeks


	12. A Dream

Later that night, after Ki had made up with Shinobu, Ki decided to lay down on his bed to gather his thoughts. Tired from the long day, he soon began to drift off to sleep. His dreams at first were peaceful but then as the night wore on, they began to get a little more dark and dramatic. Ki was standing on top of a tall building. He looked down at his hands and realized he was carrying a sniper rifle. When he looked up again, there was a beautiful and familiar face, IT WAS HER! In disbelief, Ki took a step forward and reached out to her. It had been such a long time, such a very long time since he saw her face.

A loud angry voice pierced through Ki's motion towards her. "Hey! Shoot now!" it shouted. Ki was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was atop of the city's highest building with members of the Panthers staring at him. One member had tied a rope around HER. She was scared and a tear dropped off from her cheek. Ki instantly, without thought, threw the sniper, butt end,into the guy who was holding her. As he fell to the ground, Ki was able to grab her and push her into the tiny enclosed pump house on top of the roof and lock her in so she would be safe.

Ki turned to face his opponents. There, right in front of the group of Panthers, stood Scar, bigger and nastier than ever. He was holding a sword. Ki took stance, and began to run towards Scar. Scar lifted his weapon and pulled down in a cutting motion to Ki's head. Ki dodged the attack grabbed Scar's wrist under from where he had been holding the sword. Ki then twisted Scar's wrist,making it so Scar drop the sword from the pain. Ki then,while still holding Scar's wrist,kick Scar with all his strength in the side of Scar's ribs. Scar then double over and fell to the ground.

"I will never let you,or anyone else control me!" Ki said with rage. Ki then walked over to the pump house and open the door,and said to the girl inside,"I'll always protect you,Shinobu"Ki said.

DICLAMER:We don't own Love Hina. We only own Ki and the storyline.

Writer: Everett 14

Editor: Kathleen 22

NOTES: I'M BACK! This chapter's short,I know. Also I typed some of this chapter. And we finely found out the name of Ki's girlfriend. Are yousurprisedby the name or are you mad at my laziness to come up with one? Hoped you liked it. Please review! Everett

And thanks to all who reviewed!

(Sorry it took so long to get this up)!


	13. Ki Regains

Ki tossed and turned in his bed, but his mind was still in a dream state...

There she stood, looking up at him from inside the pump house. "Shinobu?" Ki asked, looking into her eyes.

"You saved me... but Ki, look out behind you!" Shinobu said as she grabbed his arms and turned him around to face the group of Panthers stalking towards where he stood.

"I didn't want this to come to violence, but since you've provoked me and tried to hurt Shinobu, I have no choice." Ki took stance again. He was prepared to do whatever it took to put the Panthers away- forever.

One guy with a shaved head and metal nose ring leaped forward and threw a punch in Ki's direction. Ki ducked to miss and kicked out his right foot, knocking the gang member to the ground. Suddenly, Ki felt someone pulling him from behind. Two other members had their hands locked around him but he quickly threw his arms down and brought them back up in a strong, swift motion, punching the guys in their face simultaneously. Ki turned to face a guy holding a baseball bat. The gang member swung the bat at his head, but Ki ducked and grabbed the guy's wrist as the bat flew in the air. Holding his arm- Ki threw out a kick to the guy's head and he fell down to the floor.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed one of the Panthers with tattoos all over his arms as he charged towards Ki. The guy threw a punch at Ki's chest, but Ki turned out of the way and was able to punch back, right into the guys lower jaw. Then, Ki was grabbed by another gang member. He had quite a hold on Ki and threw him down on the ground. Ki landed right by the pump house where Shinobu hid inside. Ki was more angry now than ever.

Ki leap up, and ran towards the big member who threw him. Ki shot out to punches to the face and followed them with a kick to the guy's face, knocking him out cold. Ki looked around him and saw all the defeated Panthers lying on the floor. Except one. Scar stood across the rooftop staring straight at Ki. "Little punk... you're gonna pay!" he yelled as he came forward with hatred in his eyes. He threw a punch right smack into the left side of Ki's face. Ki flew up in the air, but did a back flip and landed in a crouched position, ready for his next move. Scar tried to throw out another punch, but this time, Ki stopped his fist by grabbing it with his hand and with all his strength, pushed against Scar's extended arm and leaped up, throwing Scar into the air. Scar flew back, but flipped backwards, went into a handstand and flipped up, on his feet again. Scar rushed towards Ki and as he was about to throw a kick into Ki's face, everything went black.

"Ki! Ki! Wake up!" came a voice.

"Huh? What?" Ki awoke with sweat drenched on him and looked around his room to see Shinobu, Keitaro and Haruka looking down at him.

"Ki- we heard yelling... are you alright?" Shinobu asked.

"I, uh, I'm fine... I guess I was dreaming." he replied. Ki fell back on his pillow and closed his eyes, all too aware just how real his dream had seemed.

"Well, I just put breakfast on the table, so when you're ready, come down and eat." said Shinobu and with that she walked out of his room, Keitaro and Haruka following behind.

Ki smiled to himself as he lay in his bed. 'Today's going to be a good day.' he thought.

Written by: Everett, age: 14

Edited by: Kathleen, age: 22

DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Love Hina, but we own all rights to Confusion

NOTES: Now that Ki's dream sequence is over, we find out:

The name of the girl in the first chapter ( Ironically, with the same name as Shinobu, and we now see just how emotionless Ki had been that the name didn't register with him when he first came to the Hinta House)

Ki has his emotion back! (Hint: he smiles at the end of the chapter)

EVERETT: REVIEW! ...please?


	14. Head In The Hole

Keitaro was busy that afternoon, fixing up the Hinta Dorms and making sure all of his chores as manager were done early that day, so he would be able to enjoy a nice quiet afternoon. Or so he thought. "Uh. I guess I should start here in my own room. That patched hole on my ceiling above is really bothering me. I should plaster it up so that it doesn't stick out like a soar thumb." Keitaro managed to drag a ladder up the stairs from the shed and set it up right in the center of his room. As he climbed up the ladder with the bucket of plaster in one hand and the trowel in the other, he was about to set to work when he decided to see just exactly where the hole led to before covering it up once and for all.

Keitaro pushed on the badly patched area and found it give in rather easily. He stood higher on the ladder and poked his head through the hole. Low and behold, there was Naru, getting dressed into her clothes right in front of him. 'Oh shoot! This must be Naru's room.' Keitaro thought, but as he tried to quietly sneak back into the hole before Naru turned around, it was too late. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! PERVERT! SICKO! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT KEITARO!" screamed Naru as she began charging towards him in her underwear, with a big wooden brush in her hand. "Take that you pervert! How dare you snoop on me, you Peeping Tom!" she ranted as she hit Keitaro on the head, over and over again.

"Oh, oooo, OUCH! STOP... Naru, I... I wasn't trying... Owwww!" Keitaro cried out. He was desperately trying to go back down through the hole as fast as he could. Suddenly, he lost balance and the ladder swayed below him and crashed to the ground. Naru swung extra hard and nailed Keitaro right smack in the face with the brush. Keitaro popped out of the hole and went flying down across his room with such force, he landed right into the bookshelf on the wall.

"Dazed and confused, Keitaro shook himself out of the pile of fallen books and inspected himself for broken bones. "Amazing." he said. "Just amazi..." Keitaro's voice trailed off as he spotted something very interesting lying on top of the broken book shelf. "Hinta Registry 1996-2006" Keitaro read. "Hmmm... I wonder what this is all about." he said. Keitaro sat down on top of his futon with the registry in hand. As he flipped through the first couple of pages, he immediately recognized his grandma's handwriting. The registry contained all of the names, addresses, birthdays and family history of all of the guests registered at Hinta House for the past 10 years. 'Wow, Grandma was really on top of all of this.' thought Keitaro. 'I bet the girls living here now are register in this book.' Keitaro flipped through the pages towards the back and came across a new list, done fairly recently with all the girls names posted, staring with Kitsune. "Hmmm, she's a Scorpio, now wonder she so vicious." said Keitaro as he looked at her birthday. "What's this? Shinobu? Huh?" Keitaro shut the book closed and ran out of his room, off to find Ki.

Downstairs, most of the roommates were eating sushi for lunch. Ki talking to the vicious scorpion as Keitaro locked eyes on his friend. "So, what else do you know how to do with your hands, other than fight, handsome?" she sweetly asked.

"I'll have to show you sometime." said Ki.

Keitaro thought, 'Wow, he's awfully slick today... wait a second? Since when does Ki act slick or have any emotion at all?" Across the room, Naru glared at Keitaro.

"Anyone want to know how Keitaro spent his morning today?" she asked in her loveliest voice.

"Who cares!" shouted Su. "Let's eat!"

"Let me guess," started Motoko. "He was doing something perverted."

"Good guess, and you're right! I found this Peeping Tom looking through a hole on my bedroom floor, watching me change out of my pajamas!" Naru exclaimed, with fire in her eyes.

"How messed up are you?" said Kitsune as she laughed at the sight of Keitaro's face turning bright red.

"You mean the hole that was left when Grandma Hinta dropped her bowling ball in your room last year?" asked Shinobu.

"Yeah, who knows why she was even in my room with a bowling ball in the first place." answered Naru.

"Exactly!" said Keitaro. "I was trying to fix the badly patched area. It wasn't done correctly and as I started to plaster, I didn't mean to intrude into your bedroom. How was I to know where the hole led." Keitaro said in his defense.

"Lies, excuses! Keitaro let's face it, I caught you. When are you going to stop being so perverted and creepy or we're all gonna kick you out of this house so fast..." warned Naru.

Ki got out of his seat and walked over to Keitaro. "Outside... by the Koi ponds... 10 minutes."

"Good, cause I need to talk to you too." said Keitaro as he piled a bunch of sushi on his plate.

Written by: Everett age:14

Edited and Typed by: Kathleen age:22

DISCLAIMER: Love Hina is our inspiration, but we do not have any affiliation with the actual author or publisher

NOTES:

Everett: Thanks to all who have been so kind to review and give advice. We take all of that into consideration and try to use the comments to make Confusion even better. Keep reviewing! To An Na May- to answer your question, yes, I will be writing a new fanfiction anime based on Case Closed. Look for it soon!


	15. What's This!

Outside, Ki waited for Keitaro at the Koi pond. "I told him in 10 minutes... where the heck is Keitaro?" Ki said to himself.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, YOU PERVERT!" screamed Naru and Motoko. Just then Ki heard a loud smack and right then and there, Keitaro came sailing through the bushes on the back side of the property, and landed right in the pond, creating a loud and wet SPLASH!

"What did you do now?" asked Ki, sounding disappointed in his friend.

"Nothing! They are nuts!" answered Keitaro hastily. "I was cleaning up my plate from lunch and by accident, I spilled some dish water on Naru's white T-shirt. Well- she just flipped out- she called me a pervert and both her and Motoko kicked me right out here- through the back door. Damn! They're powerful!" Keitaro got out of the pond, dripping wet himself. "Great!" he muttered.

"Well, I asked you out here for a reason." said Ki. "I need to tell you something important. I was coming out of the kitchen this morning, and I figured I would go out to the back porch to practice some Kendo, and when I walked outside, I saw Shinobu, sitting on the small bench, crying to herself. And she has been acting very strange these past couple of days actually. Has anyone said anything to you about her lately?" asked Ki.

"Interesting that you say that. No- no one has mentioned anything, but I also noticed her weird behavior and I guess I chalked it up to her being a little homesick, until this morning."

"What happened?" Ki asked, genuinely interested.

"I was trying to fix that hole in my ceiling in my room, and of course, you heard Naru's version of the story, but I actually slipped and when she hit me with her brush, I went flying down, crashing into Grandma Hinta's bookshelf. When I shook myself off, I saw the Hinta Registry, listing all the tenants of the dorm from the past 10 years, including all of the girls here now. When I came to Shinobu's name and info, it was obvious that today is her 13th birthday. No one in the house even knows, and on top of that, she's homesick as it is." explained Keitaro.

"How come she didn't say anything? Asked Ki.

"Beats me! And how come the girls haven't been as in-tune as we have been over her behavior these past few days?" defended Keitaro.

"There must be a reason that she is upset on her birthday and doesn't want anyone to know about it." concluded Ki. "I'm gonna find out- and you're gonna help!" said Ki with determination in his voice. "Now... where's that registry?"

Upstairs, Ki and Keitaro were careful to close the door behind them, so none of the girls would be nosy and bother them on their quest. "Here's the registry." Keitaro handed the brown leather-bound book to his friend. "And the girls are all listed towards the back, in alphabetical order." he added.

"Shinobu... Shinobu, ah- Here!" Ki had found the page with her info. "It says here, her family lives right outside Kyoto, I have put on shows there before. It looks like she is an only child..." read Ki.

"Well, that explains why she is so close to the girls, they're like her only sisters." added Keitaro.

"And her father works in a major law firm in Tokyo. Her mother is involved with politics- I can't really read your grandma's handwriting..."

"Ha! It's chicken scratch, but then again, she's an old lady, hahaha." laughed Keitaro at his own dumb joke. Ki just shot him a serious glance.

"Ah, here it is! Shinobu was born on, November 15, 1992." said Ki.

"Yeah and guess what day it is today?" said Keitaro. Ki just stood there with a blank stare on his face. "Ki... today is November 15." repeated Keitaro.

"What! No. It can't be..." All the color from Ki's face drained. He dropped the registry to the floor.

"Ki! Ki! What's wrong?" pleaded Keitaro as he shook his dazed friend.

Written By: Everett age:14

Edited By: Kathleen age:22

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Love Hina or any of the characters. But do own Confusion and our own version of those characters!

NOTES:

Everett- Cliffhanger! The suspense must be killing some of you! Hopefully you are looking forward to the next chapter, because it will be very revealing! You will learn some shocking info about your favorite characters: Ki and Shinobu! REVIEW!

Kathleen- NO FLAMES EITHER- this is a work in progress- so any advice is appreciated! Oh and by the way- let us know if you think you know what's about to happen! See how smart you are!

P.S. I'm sorry I was not here last Thursday to finish this chapter! I graduated! Yeah! So, anyway- I'm back- so read on!


	16. A Dark Memory

"Ki! I asked what's wrong!" exclaimed Keitaro as he looked at his friend, dazed and confused. Ki looked up at him with a shocked stare, but said nothing to Keitaro.

'That date... it was the day when it happened.' thought Ki. Keitaro, now very worried that his friend wasn't responding called the girls in. They all came running, Shinobu first, into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked Keitaro but when she looked at Ki, she knew immediately there was a problem. "Ki- what's happened to you?" Shinobu asked.

'What do I do... I don't want them to worry about me, but I can't let them know...' thought Ki as he blinked back the awkwardness and tried to look up at his friends, putting up a front, as if he was OK

now. "I'm, I'm fine. I was just, um, I just remembered something..." his voice trailed off as Kitsune came up to him and pressed a hand towards his forehead.

"You're not hot, no fever, just clammy." she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"See? I'm fine."Ki said,as if to prove himself right."Now if you'll excuse me, I've some things to do" he added while walking out of the room.

Later that afternoon, Ki found himself walking around the city, going in and out of shops trying to find the perfect birthday gift for Shinobu. Nothing Ki came across seemed appropriate for the occasion. And it didn't help that Ki's mind was else where. 'I can't believe the odds. Could it be true? Could it be that I'm responsible for...' Just then Ki was interrupted by two guys who he bumped into and recognized as Shirai and Haitani, old friends of Keitaro's from school.

"What's up dude?" asked Haitani. "You're Keitaro's friend Ki right?"

"Yeah. How's it going Haitani?" Ki answered.

"We're good." answered Shirai. "Where are you guys staying anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, Keitaro has a grandmother who is traveling right now, so he's a stand-in manager at the Hinta House."

"Oh dude! That's the all girls dorm! Those chicks are _sooo_ hot! You lucky bastards!" exclaimed Haitani.

"We are so coming to visit you guys! I heard this girl named Kitsune is a real fox, if you know what I mean." winked Shirai.

"Yeah. They're cool... I guess." said Ki. "Well, I gotta go. I need to get a present for one of the girls before the stores close today." Ki answered.

"Nice dude. Well, we will definitely stop by this week to say what's up to Keitaro."

"Yeah and check out the fine ass girls there!" laughed Shirai.

"Bye guys..." said Ki as he continued down the street.

Back at the Hinta House, the party for Shinobu's birthday was underway. "Ki! There you are! Where did you go?" asked Keitaro.

"Out." answered Ki. "I ran into your buddies, Shirai and Haitani. They said they'd stop by later this week." Ki walked past Keitaro over to Shinobu, who was eating some cake. "Can I talk to you?" asked Ki.

Shinobu got up and followed Ki out towards the porch where it was more private. "How are you feeling Ki? You seemed so out of it this morning." Shinobu asked.

"I'm fine now. I wanted to tell you that I looked all afternoon for the perfect gift to give you on your birthday..." Ki started. Shinobu smiled. "But, I couldn't fine anything that I felt was right to give you." Shinobu's smile faded a little.

"But I have something maybe a little bit better than a gift to give you. Shinobu, I love you. I just couldn't bring myself to accept my emotions until now and I want you to know how much I care about you..." Ki stared directly into her eyes, which began to well up.

"Ki... I... I love you too." she answered,with a very red blush on her face.

Ki and Shinobu leaned in and they kissed long and deep. Ki put his arms around her and they both looked out towards the party and smiled. 'I'm sorry Shinobu... there's something I can never tell you and it's tearing me up inside. I want so much to give you all I have, and yet I took something away from you. How can I ever correct my mistake.' Ki thought as he pulled Shinobu closer. 'If I ever told you, it would crush you and our relationship. My mistake... your mother's death... her blood on my hands... why are we connected in this tangled web?' Ki sighed and looked up at the sky.

DISCLAIMER: Well, now that our fanfic has taken a direct turn, I'm sure you are all aware that we do not have anything to do with the original Love Hina. But Confusion is our own master creation.

Written By: The Talented Everett age: 14

Edited By: Kathleen age: 22

NOTES:

Everett So now we find out a little bit more about Ki and why he was so shocked at the date last chapter. Neferius I wonder is this is what you were thinking was gonna happen? Let me know. I hope that it was surprising, but there are a lot more surprises coming up. Please review. (Bows)


	17. Visitors Of Hinata

The next day, Haitani and Shirai showed up at the house, looking for Keitaro and Ki, as well as looking for some cute girls to hang all over. "Yo- Keitaro!" called Haitani from the downstairs steps. Ki walked by and stopped when he saw the two guys.

"What's happening?" they called to Ki.

"Oh. Hey guys. Wasn't expecting you today- I know you said you'd stop by but I didn't think so soon." Ki answered.

"Yeah- well, we couldn't stay away when we figured you two had all these girls to yourself." laughed Haitani.

"Yeah..." mumbled Ki. Just then Keitaro walked out and saw his company. "Hey! What's up guys! Ki said you might stop by soon! Come in, come in." Keitaro directed the two into the living room. There, sitting on the couch was Motoko, reading a book on the Japanese Kendo technique.

"Wow! Dude whose that?" whispered Haitani when he took a look at Motoko.

"Oh, Motoko? She's a firecracker. Don't get in her way if you know what I mean. I've the the scars to prove it." answered Keitaro.

"Nice, a chick who knows how to kick butt." he said. As the guys proceeded to the other side of the room, Su and Shinobu walked in.

"Hi Keitaro. Whose your cute friends?" asked Su as she ran over to inspect the guys from head to toe.

"Um... Keitaro? Could you tell this girl to get off my shoulders?" asked Shirai, trying to pull Su down.

"Sorry..." Su ran out of the room to go get the other girls. Motoko looked up from her book, obviously annoyed by all the commotion and got up to move away.

"Where are you going babe?" asked Haitani. "Don't leave so soon when we haven't been properly introduced."

Taking out her sword and pointing the tip at his throat, "You vile man! Don't even speak to me in any way." and Motoko withdrew her sword and walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Haitani and Shirai.

"Told ya so." Keitaro said with a smirk, feeling a little better that it wasn't him with the sword at his throat.

Naru and Kitsune soon walked into the living room, surrounding the guys with Su and Shinobu at their sides. "Keitaro? It's bad enough having you, a guy, stay here at Hinta House, but now you're inviting your sleazy friends in to ogle and say rude things to the girls? I don't think so. I'm sorry boys, you're gonna have to leave." Naru said in a very nasty way.

"Oh come on Naru! Why do you have to be such a snob all the time. I'm the manager while my grandmother is away and I say who can visit and who can't."

BAM! Keitaro went flying across the room and landed at his friends feet. "Wow! These girls are feisty. I like it." said Haitani.

"First of all, Keitaro- are you alright?" asked Ki when the girls turned around and stormed off.

"Yeah, I'm OK." he answered.

"And second of all, did you have to say that to Naru? You could have escaped getting hit again today..." Ki almost laughed as he recalled the image of Keitaro flying into the wall a few minutes before.

"Hey! I just remembered something." said Shirai. "Have you been studying for the Tokyo University entrance exam Keitaro?"

"Uh... no." answered Keitaro. "Um, it's pretty busy around here, when I'm not fixing up the Hinta Dorms, I'm getting beat up by one of the girls."

"Well, that's not true." added Ki.

"What do you mean?" asked Keitaro.

"You usually hanging out with me, trying to avoid getting hit by the girls, instead of studying." Ki laughed to himself.

"Well- you better start soon. The exam is scheduled before the end of next month and you're gonna need all that time if you want to even get on the scoreboard!" said Shirai.

"Uhhh... you're right! I'll start tonight!" answered Keitaro.

"Yeah right!" mumbled Ki.

"Did you say something?" asked Keitaro.

"Yeah- I said "Yeah Right"! And who is gonna help you Keitaro? I can't even teach you!"

"Let's not concern our selfs with that now- we have company. Come on guys, let me give you a tour of the dorms." Keitaro walked away with his friends. Ki just thought:

'Whatever- I'll just go spend time with Shinobu.' and Ki walked out of the room as well.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA- GET OFF OUR BACKS- LOL, J/K :)

Written By: Everett

Edited By: Kathleen

NOTES:

Everett: Yes, it's a short chapter, reason for that is I'm getting rusty in my drawing and I need some practice. Please review and we'll be back with another chapter next week. (Bows)


	18. Kitsune's Tale

Over the next few days, Haitani and Shirai came by the Hinata house almost every day, to study with Keitaro but mostly to flirt with the girls in the dorm. Ki began to show his face less and less around the guys, and because of that, Keitaro got in more and more trouble around the house.

"Hey anyone seen Ki?" asked Keitaro one afternoon when the guys were over all watching a movie with some of the girls in the living room.

"I have." said Kitsune in a sly voice. "The other night, I saw Ki. He was acting strangely, like looking all over for someone. So I decided to following him. He went upstairs and walked over to Shinobu's room. Well guess what?" asked Kitsune.

"What?" they all gasped, lost in the juicy details of Kitsune's tale.

"Well, Shinobu opened her door and let him in. I tiptoed up to the door and listened in."

"Wait a minute! You peeked in on them? Now that's just rude!" exclaimed Keitaro. Kitsune just rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying... So then Ki and Shinobu were locked in an embrace- and guess what? They kissed! I almost feel over! But then I was laughing so hard, I had to walk away. I mean, Ki. And Shinobu? What a couple." Kitsune grinned as she looked at the faces staring her blank in the eye.

Just then Ki came walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. Su began to run and shot him straight in the side with a kick. "Hiiiiiyaaaa!" shouted Su as she jumped all over him. "Shinobu and Ki sitting in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" sang Su.

"Oh, you found out about us huh?" said Ki and a very cool manner.

"Yea! Kitsune told everyone! She said you were kissing! O- la la!" Su said.

"Of course Kitsune. I'm sure you had nothing better to do. Don't think I didn't know you were behind the door peeking. I just didn't want to embarrass Shinobu. Anyway- I was gonna tell you guys, but then again, it really is our business now isn't it?" said Ki.

"Well, I told her it was rude." said Keitaro in his friends defense.

"Look, it's no big deal that I'm with Shinobu. And if you all are jealous, there's nothing I can do about that." laughed Ki. Kitsune and Su just walked out of the room, annoyed that they weren't able to annoy Ki.

Ki turned and said, "Well, Shirai and Haitani, let's go out for a while." They began to leave the house when Keitaro said,

"Wait! Guys! Where are you going without me?"

"Never mind, you have to stay here and study Keitaro. The exam is coming soon and you are no where near passing." Haitani and Shirai laughed to themselves. They knew that Keitaro hadn't been studying at all, since they were spending more and more time at the Hinata House.

"Um, OK. Whatever." said Keitaro as he sulked on the couch while the guys left. 'I guess I'll go ask the only smart person I know for help...' With that, Keitaro got up and walked up the stars to Naru's room.

Written By: Everett

Edited By: Kathleen

DISCLAIMER: We do... ahhh screw it! You already know!

NOTES:


	19. A Deal Is Made

Later that night, Haitani and Shirai decided to explore more of the Hinata House, hoping to get a glimpse of where Motoko had been hiding out all day. "Dude, I think she's so hot." said Haitani to his friend.

"Yeah. And she thinks you're so lame." replied Shirai.

"Ahhh, you're just jealous because you can't find someone you have a chance with." laughed Haitani. The two walked on and saw a small opening at the end of the balcony, which appeared to be a pathway onto the roof of the Hinata House. "Let's check it out!" said Haitani as he pushed the small board aside and climbed onto the roof tiles.

Up above, the guys heard the sounds of fighting. Shirai gave Haitani a boost and he was then able to see what was going on. "What is it? What's happening?" asked a curious Shirai.

There, in front of Haitani was Motoko, sword in hand, practicing her Kendo all by herself. "Shh... it's Motoko. She's doing Kendo, man is she good." whispered Haitani.

"I wanna see..." Shirai grabbed a higher roof tile for support and hoisted himself up to peer over the roof line. "Yeah. She is hot." said Shirai.

"Whose there?" Motoko whirled around to face Haitani and Shirai. "How DARE you! Spying on me? Who do you think you are! No better than Keitaro! Do you know what I do to PERVERTS?" shouted Motoko as her eyes being to flame.

Sweat drops around their faces, Haitani and Shirai knew they were in for it. Before they could even move to get away, Motoko with her sword raised high, swung down towards them and blasted them off the roof. The two went sailing in the air and were soon heading straight down for the ground. Instead of hitting the concrete, Haitani and Shirai crashed right into the girl's hot springs, where Naru, Su, Kitsune, and Shinobu were discussing the eventful day.

SPLASH! Water rose up everywhere. "What was that?" screamed Shinobu. The two guys emerged from under the water to face four beautiful, but naked girls. "AHHHHH!" all the girls screamed as they ran to get towels for cover. Ki ran out and dove into the spring, just in tome to block Naru from hitting Haitani right in the face. "Step back Ki and let me give them their punishment!"

Ki grabbed the two from under their collars and dragged them out of the steaming water and into the Hinata House. 'Why would I expect Keitaro's friends to be any different than him?' muttered Ki to himself.

Inside the kitchen as the guys dried off, Haitani and Shirai tried their best to explain to Ki exactly what had happened. "She's hot man, but she's crazy! I'm never gonna mess with Motoko again!" exclaimed Shirai.

Haitani said, "Actually, it makes me want to date her even more. She's got passion, she's got fire!"

"Well, if you're planning on asking her out, you're not gonna win her over by pulling stupid stunts like Keitaro." laughed Ki.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Keitaro looked over at his friend with a hurt expression.

"Nothing. Never mind. My advice is to stay away from _all_ the girls." said Ki.

"But that's just it! We need your advice! Help me to get Motoko to warm up!"pleaded Haitani.

Keitaro opened his big mouth and said, "Yea! If anyone can get a girl to fall for him, it's Ki. Just look at how Shinobu is so crazy about him." SMACK! "Owww! What was that for?" Keitaro rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't act dumb moron. And no, I could never get her to warm up... I'd have to bribe her somehow... like challenge her to a fight of some kind..." Ki's voice trailed off.

"That's it!" exclaimed Haitani. "You're a genius!"

"Wait a second... I didn't mean..." Ki started to explain.

"No, no no. That's perfect!" said Shirai. "You're gonna challenge her to a fight and if she wins, we leave her alone. If not, she has to at least go on a date with Haitani. Only fair."

"And if she kicks my arse?" asked Ki.

"She won't." said Keitaro. "You're the man!" SMACK!

"Don't be jerky." said Ki "I'm doing business here. And what's in it for me?"

"Ok... now we're talking..." said Haitani as he pulled the guys closer to devise a plan.

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN LOVE HINA

Written By: Everett

Edited By: Kathleen ( Finally,a new chapter! Sorry it took so long... Well hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	20. Motoko's Decision

"Fine, fine, fine... I guess I'll agree to that." said Haitani as he shook hands with Ki.

"Let's go find Motoko. I'll be she's still up there training on the roof." said Keitaro. The four guys walked through the passage out to the roof and called to Motoko.

"What the hell do you idiots want?" Motoko looked pissed. "You interrupted me for the second time tonight."

"Um, Motoko? We have a proposition for you." started Shirai.

"It's not a proposition, it's a challenge for a duel." Ki sharply added in.

"A duel? With who?" laughed Motoko, almost uncontrollably. "I'll so kick your ass Shirai, you

know that right?"Motoko sneered.

"Actually, it's not with Shirai... or Haitani... or even Keitaro..." said Ki.

"Of course not Keitaro," laughed Motoko. Keitaro's face burned. "So that leaves you, Ki. May I ask just why you're challenging me?"

"This is not a personal request... I'm doing it for Haitani." Ki said.

"Haitani? What's in it for him!" laughed Motoko.

"I was about to get to that, but first, will you except my challenge?" Ki asked.

"I've wanted a rematch with you Ki, ever since you first got here. Accepted." They shook hands.

"Now, for the stakes..." started Shirai. "If Ki should win, you graciously will accept a date with Haitani..."

"WHAT?" Motoko interrupted. "You're kidding right? That scum? I don't think so!"

"Ah, ah ahhh! You shook on it sweet cheeks..." blushed Haitani.

"Ewww gross... what else?" Motoko asked.

"As I was saying, you will accept a date with Haitani. And it you win, all four of us will leave you alone for good. Especially Haitani." finished Shirai.

"Hmmm... interesting. I like that last part, especially about that hairball staying out of my business. Ok, deal." said Motoko.

"Tomorrow. Noon. The hot springs." said Ki flatly. "I'll expect you to be there and hold your end of the bargain." said Ki.

"I'll be there. But you better be prepared Ki. I've learned a lot lately and won't be an easy match like last time. When's the last time you practiced anyway Ki? Motoko sneered. "Later boys..." and she walked off.

"Yes! I have total faith in you Ki!" Haitani jumped and smacked Shirai a hi-five. "She's so mine!" he laughed.

"Don't count your chickens..." warned Ki.

"What are you talking about? Ki- you're the man! You can beat anyone with your fighting style, especially over Motoko's Kendo." said Keitaro.

"We'll see..." and Ki just walked away from the guys.

DISCLAIMER: LOVE HINA IS OUR INSPIRATION- BUT WE DON'T OWN IT...SADLY...

Written By: Everett

Edited By: Kathleen ( Sorry for the delay- Internet was down. Check out my website. Go to my profile and click on WEBSITE. Thanks, and please continue to review. (bows)


	21. Fight For A Date!

In fights from now on, we will refer to Ki as Riku, due to the fact that not only does Ki's fighting instinct come out, like when he was Riku, but also, ki energy is present and it would be just too confusing using the name Ki and the word ki over and over- you get it.

It was 12 o'clock noon. The sun was up and it was hot out. Ki began to sweat when he arrived next to the hot springs, which happen to be steaming uncontrollability on such a hot day. Sure enough, Motoko arrived right on time, dressed in her Gi with her sword in hand.

Ki was dressed in light-weight black pants with a loose fitting black long-sleeved shirt. All of the girls from the Hinata house came down to watch on Motoko's side, as Keitaro, Haitani, Shinobu and Shirai stood by Ki.

Riku and Motoko took their places on the level ground in front of the springs. They both bowed and began to draw their swords. Motoko was holding the traditional two-handed Kendo sword, ready for battle. Riku was holding his one-handed sword, single sided, also ready to begin. Motoko charged first at Riku, sword raised above her head facing behind her. Riku anticipated her next action, and took stance as she came closer. Instead of hitting a direct head-on blow, Motoko shouted, "THUNDER BLADE!" causing Riku to be caught off-guard by the massive ki energy coming off the sword. He quickly regained his composure and brought up his sword, using it to block the blow.

The energy cracked loudly as it turned into lighting when the two swords crossed. Riku blocked her sword, hitting it up high above her head and then brought his sword down in a swooping motion, around her stomach, only to have Motoko jump back just out of Riku's range, missing the attack at her midsection, yet cutting her Gi enough to expose part of her stomach.

With the momentum Motoko had from bringing her body back after the dodge, she swung her sword down, towards Riku, only to have him side-step her second attempt at a blow to his head. Riku then aimed for her legs, hoping to knock her off her feet to the ground. Motoko jumped high so that he missed the slice.

Riku backed up to regain his stance and prepare for the next attack. "You've gotten better since last time we fought Motoko..." Riku said, breathing deep.

"Last time was unexpected, but trust me, I won't lose this time." she answered slyly. Motoko took stance. Faster than the human eye could see, Riku ran up behind Motoko. He grabbed her shoulders and held her up. "Wow! Did you see that? How fast did he run!" exclaimed Haitani.

"Let me dow---" Motoko screamed as Riku picked her up and threw her into the spring in an attempt to knock her out. There was a huge slash and down Motoko went. Everyone held their breath for a few moments before she emerged from the water, soaking wet, flames glowing from her eyes. "You're dead!" she uttered and jumped up from the water and landed on her feet right before Riku.

Riku swung his sword at her side, only to have her raise hers up to block it. With his free hand, Riku threw a punch that Motoko dodged. While she was off balance, Riku sliced down towards her face and Motoko received a little cut across her cheek. Riku jumped back and Motoko said, "For all your effort, you haven't even touched me!"

"Well, unless it's mine, there is a little bit of blood on your cheek." Riku answered slyly.

"A mere scrape. Now, let's go!" Motoko said and charged once more at Riku. Repeatedly Motoko swung her sword in his direction, each time Riku was quick enough to block it, yet she was moving him closer and closer towards the edge of the hot spring. "Ha!" Motoko shouted as she hit him a few times on the arms. Riku had to keep two hands on his sword now, as Motoko's advances were becoming stronger than he expected.

Riku looked down at the minor cuts on his arms. BAMM! Motoko swung sooo hard that Riku was knocked off balance and fell to the ground. Motoko took the opportunity to point her sword directly at his neck as she stood over him. "Ready to surrender now?" she sneered.

"Never!" Riku caught her off guard and shot a kick out from below, knocking her down to her knees as he got up quickly and steadied himself. At the water's edge, Riku reached inside the sleeves of his shirt and one by one detached the weights he had around his arms, which allowed him to slow down his previous attacks. He had thought he was going to have to go easy on Motoko, but now he changed his mind.

"What's he removing?" asked Su.

"Oh crap! He was wearing weights. Motoko's dead now!" answered Naru. Riku dropped the weights from his hands and a gigantic splash threw water up and out of the springs, making the fighting ground really slick.

"You're lucky I was going easy on you... else you wouldn't be standing right now." Riku said in a demonic voice (if you read the manga, or watched the anime, think of Motoko's sister when she drew her sword). Once more the two stood facing each other, swords in hand.

"Since I'm going for a kill, I don't think I need to use the sword anymore." Riku sheathed his sword and then threw it off to the side. Motoko gulped, afraid of this whole new attitude Riku was giving off.

Motoko gathered her strength and charged at Riku. As soon as Motoko hit the area she aimed at, Riku was gone... only to have her turn and find Riku standing behind her again. "Dajavoo." he whispered. All of a sudden there was a flash of light as Riku's fist came flying at her head. That was all it took.

"YESSSS! She's all mine!" Haitani ran out on the grounds and picked up Motoko's lifeless body. "Don't worry baby! I'll clean you up!" Haitani began to carry her inside but turned to see all the the girls from the Hinata House staring at him.

"Hand her over!" Naru and the other girls brought her inside to help her out. "You didn't have to be so hard on her Ki! I hope your happy." Naru sneered.

The only thing that ran through Ki's head at that moment was: 'Crap, crap, crap, crap crap... I went a little overboard there...'

"Yo man! That was sweet!" Shirai exclaimed as Keitaro tried to smack Ki a high five.

'Must try to stop the temptation!' Ki thought, not wanting to rejoice at his victory, knowing how hard he had just fought.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Haitani, remember our little bet?" Ki asked.

"Yeaaaahhhh... I was hoping you'd forget that..." Haitani answered.

"I want you to wear a chicken suit in the middle of Tokyo and "cluck" at all the people who come your way – Now,get your arse moving!" laughed Ki.

"Why do you say 'arse'" Keitaro asked.

"Cause I like the English way of pronouncing it." Ki replied.

"Damn, well, a deal's a deal. I'll do it." said Haitani.

Written By: Everett

Edited By: Kathleen

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT HAVE ANTHING TO DO WITH LOVE HINA. WE ONLY OWN CONFUSION

Notes: Hey there! Hope you like this chapter,and sorry it's a bit late... Anyway, please review... we like to know your input!


	22. Chapter 22

That night at dinner, Ki decided to cook, feeling bad about how he had beat Motoko. He thought if he were to make a good dinner and have everyone all together, talking and enjoying each other's company, it might make up for the tension felt earlier. Ki got all the ingredients out on the table, steak, potatoes, corn on the cob, and a fresh garden salad. Keitaro walked in as Ki was preparing the steak and said, "Wow man, you're going all out for this dinner, huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ki.

"I don't know. I mean, I know you are a good cook, but this American dish looks excellent! Who are you trying to impress, Shinobu?" asked Keitaro.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, I just want to apologize to Motoko in my own way, and ease up on the tension around here lately." Ki replied.

"Awe, Ki's getting softer..." joked Keitaro. PUNCH! Ki hit Keitaro straight down on the head and Keitaro landed right into the ground.

"Soft or not, how's that for an apology. Stop jerking around Keitaro, if you're not gonna help, get out..." said Ki.

"Alright, alright... hand me some corn to husk." and they continued to make the dinner in silence.

In the living room, Motoko slowly began to come to. "Owww my head..." she groaned. "What time is it?" She gently lifted her body off the couch and peered at the clock on the wall. "Dinner time." she said. Sniffing the air, she said "Mmm, what is that delicious smell? I bet Shinobu's up to something good!" Motoko got off the couch and carefully walked down the hall and into the kitchen, following the smell of grilled steak and fresh corn steaming.

To her surprise, in the kitchen Motoko found Ki slicing up the lettuce at a lightning fast pace. Ki left the lettuce and keeping his back to Motoko, walked over the the potatoes and began to mash. "What can I do for you.?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh! I didn't know you realized I was standing here." Motoko answered. "What are you making?" she asked.

"An American dish, complete with a chocolate cake for dessert. I hope you're hungry." he replied.

"Um, yeah, well after the... um... our.. well, after the fight was over I guess I needed some rest. I could go for a good meal now." Motoko said.

"Motoko. I want you to know I think you're an amazing fighter. I wasn't prepared for the game you brought. Your style really suits you and I think someday you could win tournaments." Ki offered.

"Yeah, well, I'm not good enough to beat you..." she whispered.

"I feel bad about how everything went down, I just want you to know I'm sorry for the way it all happened. I don't like to fight unless I'm in trouble. And I especially don't like to fight friends." Ki said.

"You consider me a friend?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah. I think you're a great girl and by the way, so does Haitani." Ki laughed.

"Oh god! I totally forgot! I'm doomed!" she also started to laugh. "Well how bad can it be. I mean, he's the guy, hes gonna have to pay for my dinner right?"

"And movie ticket." Ki added.

"Righttttttt, hey maybe it won't be so bad after all. I wonder what else I can get him to buy?" Motoko said.

"Ice cream!" Su shouted when she entered the kitchen. "I love ice cream and BANANAS!"

"Well, tonight's gonna be cake, so I hope you're not too disappointed Su." Ki said. "Dinner!" Ki shouted as he began to set the table. "Su. Got make sure everyone is coming to the table for me." Ki asked.

"Okey Dokey!" Su hopped out of the room. "BANANAS for dinner!" she was shouting.

"Ki?" asked Motoko.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being my friend."

The next morning, Ki got up early and went out to a costume shop in town. 'Seeing Haitani wearing a chicken suit in front of hundreds of people will be the best birthday present ever!' Ki thought as he purchased the suit, complete with orange rubber talons for Haitani's feet and hands.

Back at the Hinata House, Shinobu was making a To-Do list for the day. 'What else was I gonna do today...' she asked herself. 'Oh! I think today might be Ki's birthday! He was eluding to the fact that he is going to be a whole year older the other day and I just have this funny feeling Ki isn't the type of person to let anyone know when his special day is. I better go ask Keitaro.' Shinobu decided.

"I just don't want to do it!" yelled Haitani as Keitaro and Shirai began to dance around the room in circles, squawking like chickens. "Stop! It's not funny!" Haitani protested. Shinobu walked in on the three guys, acting like jerks in Keitaro's room.

"Um, what don't you wanna do?" asked Shinobu.

"Wear a chicken suit in public!" Haitani said annoyed.

"Well, it's either that, or forfeit a date with Motoko." Shinobu said. "And I hear she's warming up to the idea of going out on a date with you."

"Who told you that?" they all asked in unison.

"No one. I overheard Naru and Motoko talking, and she said, 'Maybe it won't be so bad...'"

"Chicken suit it is!" Haitani exclaimed with pride.

"Good. Cause here it is. Put it on..." said Ki, standing in the doorway as he threw the bag holding the costume to Haitani.

"When did you get back?" asked Shinobu, disappointed that she hadn't gotten a chance to find out when his birthday was.

"Don't you seem thrilled to have me home..." Ki joked as he pulled Shinobu in for a hug.

"No.. it's not tha-" Shinobu started.

"Hahahaha! Haitani you look like a real-life chicken idiot!" laughed Shirai. Shinobu was interrupted by the laughter filling the room as all the guys poked fun at the sight before them. Shinobu managed to grab Keitaro and sneak out of the room and into her bedroom when no one was paying attention.

"What's up?" he asked when they were private.

"Is today Ki's birthday?" she asked flatly. There was silence and Keitaro just stared straight ahead.

"Oh... my... god! I totally forgot!" Keitaro said shocked.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Shinobu asked. Keitaro just walked right past her.

"In the two years I've known Ki, I've never forgot his birthday's and he's never forgot mine. We always used to go out and have fun to celebrate. One year I was sick so Ki brought over some pizza and movies and we just chilled at home. It was just as fun." Keitaro ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe I forgot today is his birthday."

"Well, good thing I reminded you. Now. No time to waste. We have a party to plan." Shinobu said.

"And how do you think we're gonna pull off a party by tonight?" Keitaro asked.

"The surprise party will be pulled off, don't you worry!"

"Surprise? Oh great!" Keitaro sighed.

"Listen, I have a plan. When Ki and the guys go out to watch Haitani in his chicken suit, you're job is keep an eye on Ki. He can't come back to the Hinata House until I'm all done setting up." Shinobu said.

"Whatever you say. You're in charge!" Keitaro agreed. "Now, let's get to work..."

DISCLAIMER: We have no affiliation with the creators of Love Hina. We just write Confusion and have fun doing so!

Written By: Everett

Edited By: Kathleen

NOTES: Please review, (bows).


	23. Chapter 23

Haitani and the guys went into the city, all ready to see just how embarrassing it was going to be for Haitani as he danced in a chicken suit in front of hundreds of people. "And I have to cluck too?" he asked.

"Yup! Make sure you're loud enough for the people to hear..." laughed Ki and Shirai.

"Great! Here goes nothing..." Haitani zipped up the suit and began to walk towards a fountain in the center of the park in Tokyo where tons of businessmen and women were eating lunch and talking on cell phones. "Uhhh..." Haitani started.

"LOUDER!" laughed Keitaro. "We can't hear you!"

"Ba-GOCK! Ba-GOCK!" Haitani shouted. He proceeded to dance around in circles and peck at a businessman's feet.

The man looked at Haitani and mumbled something that rhymed with "What the Buck?" and then yelled, "Hey freak- get away from me- I don't wanna buy your stupid greasy chicken wings!"

"HAHAHA!" laughed the guys. "He thinks Haitani is selling chicken for a fast food restaurant!"

"Ba-GOCK! Ba-GOCK!" Haitani continued.

Just then the boys heard a loud whistle and two officers yelling: "STOP! YOU! CHICKEN MAN!" The cops began to chase Haitani around and around the fountain. By this time, all of the people walking the streets in Tokyo stopped what they were doing to watch this bizarre sight.

"Oh great! Just what I was hoping for!" said Ki as he opened his backpack and pulled out three white lab coats that he also picked up from the costume shop, in case of an emergency. "Put these on!" he ordered the other two. "Now, follow me. Go along with whatever I say, OK?"

"Yeah! This is too good! Wait till the girls hear!" laughed Shirai.

"Officers! Stop! Please!" Ki stated in a very calm demeanor, with an older, sophisticated tone to his voice.

The cops stopped beating Haitani with their nightsticks and looked at Ki. "Can we help you pal?" one cop asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I am from the Tokyo Hilltop Asylum, and I believe you have rescued one of our patients." Ki turned to a beaten Haitani, sweating inside of the hot chicken suit. "Again this week _Harold_?" Ki looked back at the confused officers. "This is the third time he has escaped this week. He's harmless really, but he always seems to dress up for these escapes. Last week we found him in a monkey costume. I'm not even going to tell you about the mess he made."

Shirai and Keitaro tired their very best not to bust out laughing. Haitani just thought, 'Thank god.' The cops took a few looks back and forth at the crazy chicken man and the three doctors, who looked a little young to be running an insane asylum.

"Are you sure you're from Hilltop?" one cop asked.

"Well, mostly we do volunteer work..." Ki said, convincingly. The cops took one more look at Haitani and walked away.

Haitani peeled off the suit and threw it at Ki. "That went well!"he said, sarcasm oozing from his words.

"Yes. I thought so too!" laughed Ki. Shirai and Keitaro finally were able to laugh as well. Soon even Haitani himself, began to laugh at how ridiculous the situation had become. Keitaro was able to sneak away for a few minutes, as the guys talked about how the cops eventually trapped Haitani on one side of the park.

"Shinobu?" asked Keitaro when someone answered the phone at the Hinata House.

"Yup, it's me. Are they on their way back already?"

"Yeah- well, I wasn't even sure how long it was gonna last anyway. I'll tell you all about it later. Anyway, we should be back around 3 o'clock. Can you be ready by then?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm almost done! Perfect timing! Just, when you guys come back in, take Ki into the living room, you'll see why." and the she hung up.

The guys all jumped on the train and went back to Hinata House. Sure enough, they walked through the front door at exactly 3 o'clock. "Hey Ki! Come into the living room with me for a minute- I wanted you to check out this show on TV, it's started right now." said Keitaro

"Um- give me a sec- I wanna go find Shinobu." Ki called as he walked right by the living room and into the kitchen.

"Damn." whispered Keitaro. Haitani and Shirai realized what was going on when they walked into the living room.

"Get down and hide!" whispered Shinobu. "Ki! I'm in the living room." she called.

The minute Ki set foot in the room, all the members of the Hinata House jumped up from behind the chairs and tables and screamed, "SUPRISE! Happy Birthday Ki!"

"Oh my god! Wow! Thanks guys!" Ki smiled. "I didn't know anyone realized today was my birthday. That's sooo cool!"

Shinobu ran up and gave Ki a kiss on the lips. "Happy Birthday Ki. I love you!" she said.

"Shinobu! Did you plan all of this?" Ki asked as he scanned the room and saw all of the decorations, balloons, and food and cake.

"I had help. You're buddy Keitaro was in on it." she laughed.

"Yeah! I had to keep tabs on you today and report back to Shinobu. " Keitaro said.

"Speaking of keeping tabs, take this sake and sit down and fill us all in on just how great the afternoon with Haitani in a chicken suit was..." said Kitsune as she passed around the tray of sake.

"Ahhh! It was crazy!" laughed Haitani. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Motoko smile at him. For the rest of the night, everyone had a great time laughing over the beating Haitani received from the cops, and also enjoying the great birthday party for Ki. During one part of the night, Motoko pulled Haitani aside and said,

"I just want you to know that I think what you did today was, well, kinda cool... I mean- not cool, um- well, the chicken suit wasn't cool, but you keeping your promise and accepting the bet was cool- and well, brave!"

"Wow. Thanks Motoko. I guess I wouldn't have done it though, if I wasn't getting a date with you in return."

"Yeah... about the date... where do you think we'll go?" she asked.

"Um, Ki told me he has a few connections around Tokyo with the restaurants there, so I figured dinner, and then maybe a movie?"

"Dinner yes, if you're lucky, then maybe a movie..." laughed Motoko.

"OK, I'll take it!" laughed Haitani.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Love Hina- duh!

Written By: Everett

Edited By: Kathleen

NOTES: Hiya guys and girls. Updates are slowing, only because we're re-doing chapters. We may take a few weeks to make chapters next time, I don't know really... Well anyway, please review and keep reading! (Bows)


	24. A Date To Remember

The next day everyone in the Hinata House slept in, tired from all the celebrating they had done the night before for Ki's birthday. Of course Kitsune was sooo drunk, she didn't wake up at all the next day, afraid of hangover pain. Ki rolled over in his bed after checking the alarm clock, realizing he could too sleep in a little. At on point he thought he had heard a knock at the front door, but too dazed to fully awaken, he began to doze off again, when for the second time, he heard an even louder knock at the door. "Who could be here now?" he wondered as he threw the blanket off of himself and began to head downstairs. "Well, there goes that idea of sleeping in..." he mumbled.

As Ki turned the knob and swung the door wide open, he stood shocked at the person standing in front of him. "Hello Riku. Long time, no see."

"What are you doing here Lee? I mean, how did you find me?" Ki asked, almost demanded.

"Oh come now Riku, you weren't that hard to find. At least not for someone as skilled as I. You should know that. Aren't you gonna let me in Riku?" Lee snorted, looking at Ki with a nasty grin.

"My name's not Riku anymore, it's Ki. And no, you can't come in." Ki looked back up the stairs to make sure no one in the house had awoke yet and closed the front door behind him, as he stepped out on the porch where Lee was standing. "What is it you want Lee?" Ki didn't even want to give him the time of day, knowing just exactly what kind of person Lee had become, a traitor.

A few years ago, not too long before the accident on the rooftop, Ki had been good friends with Lee. Everyone at their school knew just how skilled both Riku and Lee were, and some even said they had thought Lee was always jealous of Riku, not only was he so strong and powerful as a fighter, but he had a gentle and sweet side as well, a side that many of the girls in school were fond of. And to add to the jealously, Riku was born into a family of amazing secret agents with great talent, something Riku inherited that was ingrained in his DNA, unlike Lee who always had to work extra hard just to keep up with Riku.

Not too long after school was out for the summer that year, both Riku and Lee signed up for a fighting tournament at the local gym. It was there that Lee made the biggest mistake any "supposed" friend could make. He betrayed Riku. During the final round, Riku and Lee were both holding their own, until Riku took the upper hand and had Lee cornered, about to strike in a swift motion, sending Lee down and winning the competition, when Lee took out a small knife he had kept concealed under his robe and slashed Riku across the chest. They say a scar made from a grudge is left forever, or until the grudge is gone. Lee definitely still had the jealous grudge against Ki and as Ki stood there in front of the Hinata House looking into Lee's eyes, he could feel the scar across his skin starting to burn.

"I wanted to come give you something..." Lee began.

"Give me an apology for what you did to me a few years ago?" Ki joked, but really he was not laughing.

Lee pretended to ignore that comment. "I've come to give you a warning my dear friend Riku. Scar is in Tokyo and he hired me to come find you. That's right, I work for Scar now and when I go report to him that you're staying here at this, this _girl's dorm_, well, it's anyone's guess what he will plan on doing now that he knows your whereabouts." Lee looked back at Ki and smiled. "Just figured the lest I could do for an old friend was let you know ahead of time..." he began to laugh.

"Oh how kind of you, friend." Ki answered sharply. "Well you can do me at least one favor then. Tell Scar not even to bother coming here to find me. I'll meet him. Whenever, where ever he wants. Just as long as he promises not to set foot of this property."

"And how will he be sure to tell that you're not lying, that you wont just avoid him again, or worse, run away." Lee sneered.

"I'm not a coward Lee, I don't run." Ki sharply replied. "Wish I could say the same thing about you."

"I don't run anymore either Ki. That's why I'm here to see you. I face all of my enemies before I destroy them, or should I say, before Scar and I destroy them." Lee said angrily.

"Enemies? We're enemies now? I should have expected as much from you Lee. Leave! Now! Get out! Tell Scar I'll meet him, on _my _own time, where_ I_ decide. Now GO!" Ki made sure he watched Lee walk down the stairs, out of the Hinata House gate, back on the street before he turned to go back inside, now heated and angry himself.

Inside the house, Shinobu stood waiting. "Who was that Ki?" she asked innocently.

"No one. No one important..." Ki's voice trailed off as he walked right past Shinobu and back up the stairs to his bedroom. He feel into his bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Drama. It follows me everywhere..."

Downstairs, Naru met Shinobu standing in the hallway with a blank expression on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh... it's Ki. Someone just came here to see him, and obviously whatever they said upset him. He didn't elaborate, he just walked back up to his room..." Shinobu said, confused.

"Well, whatever. Ki's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle it. Anyway- you have got to come help us- we're getting Motoko ready in her room. Tonight's her date with Haitani!" Naru grabbed Shinobu by the arm and led her upstairs to the dressing room in Motoko's room. There stood Motoko, wrapped in a towel, with Kitsune and Su pulling out clothes from the closet, telling her to try them on.

"I like this pretty oneeeee!" Su exclaimed, flashing a pale pink kimono around the room.

"Maybe you should wear this..." Kitsune said, returning from her own bedroom, with a tight, short miniskirt and tube top in her arms.

"Kitsune! I don't wanna dress like that!" Motoko protested.

"Why? What's wrong with dressing like this? I dress like this!" Kitsune said in her own defense.

"Exactly." laughed Naru. "Motoko- what do you want to wear?" she asked. Kitsune shot her tongue out at Naru.

"Um, I like the pink kimono that Su has actually. It was my mothers..." she sighed.

"Ok, good. I'll help you put it on. Kitsune- get the makeup ready in the bathroom." Naru ordered.

"I don't need makeup!" Motoko said.

"Don't worry- I'll make sure she doesn't overdo it... unlike when she puts it on herself..." laughed Naru in a whisper to Motoko.

"I heard that!" Kitsune snorted as she opened her makeup box and set up the eye shadows.

Over at Haitani and Shirai's house, Keitaro was hanging out in the living room while Haitani rummaged through a drawer to find a clean T-shirt and some jeans. "No, no no, you can wear an outfit that you wear everyday when you hang out with us! You want to impress her don't you Haitani?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, that's the point. I'm getting a clean T-shirt." Haitani said, dead serious.

Keitaro rolled his eyes and went into Shirai's closest. When he emerged a few moments later, Keitaro held up a dress shirt and khaki pants. "_This_ will impress Motoko!" he said proudly.

"Hey! That's my good outfit!" Shirai said.

"Come on. I don't see you going on any dates. Let him borrow it alright?" Keitaro said.

"Well, yeah- I guess... Wait- what? I go on plenty of dates!" Shirai protested.

"Whatever- try them on Haitani. You have to hurry, you told her you'd pick her up at 4 o'clock. That' in 30 minutes..." Keitaro didn't know why he was anxious to send Haitani out on this date with Motoko. Perhaps it was the fact that this was the first time any of them would get to see Motoko try and act nice, unlike all the other times when she ran around beating them up. 'I wonder if she'll even bother to dress up...' thought Keitaro.

It was exactly 4pm when the doorbell ran to the Hinata House. "Come on in Haitani..." Naru greeted. Everyone was in the living room while Naru went upstairs to get Motoko. As Keitaro scanned the room where Ki, Shinobu, Shirai, Haitani, Su, Kitsune and even Haruka waited, he thought, 'I guess I'm not the only one anxious about this date.'

"Presenting the beautiful Motoko..." Naru said as she stood aside to welcomed Motoko into the living room. There she stood, impeccably dressed from head to toe. Keitaro, Haitani and Shirai all took a big gulp. They had never seen Motoko look so pretty. "She really is gorgeous when she tries to look more like a girl than a boy..." whispered Shirai. Naru shot him a nasty glance.

"Arrr... areeee you ready to go M... Motoko? Haitani managed to say, stunned by her beauty.

"Yeah. Sure. Bye guys..." she waved as Haitani held the door open and led her out of the Hinata House.

"Wow, she looked amazing." Keitaro said.

"We take that as a compliment..." Naru answered.

"Yeah, I did her makeup!" Kitsune added.

"And I picked out her dress..." Su said.

"Well let's hope they have a good date. Where did Haitani say he was taking her?" Shinobu asked.

"A fancy restaurant called Villa Victoria. It's Italian. I hooked him up with the owner, my old friend. Sal told me he would even throw in a bottle of expensive red wine. Twenty bucks says they come home drunk..." Ki laughed.

"You're on!" Kitsune said, never backing out of a bet for money.

At the restaurant, Haitani held the door open for Motoko and then proceeded to walk up to the front desk. "Do-a you have-a reservations sir." asked the hostess, in Japanese with a thick Italian accent.

"Um, yes... Haitani-" he started.

"Yes-a. I see-a. You are friend with Ki. Sal has-a personally set you up in the back-a. Very private. You have your own table sir. Right-a this way-a." she began to lead them into the back private area of the restaurant. Two men stood in the corner of the room.

When Haitani sat down after pulling out a chair for Motoko, the two men came over with water pitchers and poured wine as well. "Top-a quality Vino, sir..." said one waiter.

"Thank you." Haitani looked over at Motoko who looked impressed. 'All's going smoothly... good. I'll have to thank Ki later.' thought Haitani, but he spoke too soon.

"So, Motoko, you look beautiful tonight..." he started. "Just like all nights."

"Why thank you Haitani- I never realized you were such a gentleman. You look very nice yourself." she answered.

Taking a sip from the glass of wine, Haitani answered, "Thanks. I actually borrowe-------- AHHH!" Haitani looked down and saw that he had spilled red wine all over his pants- actually- Shirai's pants!

"Oh Haitani!" Motoko said.

"Hahaha! My dear boy. What have you done?" Sal laughed as he came over to the table. "Antonio, Mercio." He snapped his fingers in the air as the two waiters came to the table again. "Give this boy some club soda and a lemon. Now, tell me Haitani, who is this lovely girl you have here?" Sal asked as he grabbed Motoko's hand and gave it a kiss. Motoko blushed.

"Uh, thanks." Haitani said as he was handed the lemon. "This is Motoko. She's a friend. She's Ki's friend too actually..." he began.

"Ahhh, you know Ki do you. Ki's the best. I owe him my life, literally!" Sal didn't elaborate but Haitani wondered just what that meant.

"Well, appetizers are on the house and there's plenty of wine, so enjoy..." Sal bowed at the table and turned to leave.

"Can you believe I'm so clumsy? " Haitani joked.

"You're fine, just relax. Now tell me, what's good on the menu? I loveeeee Italian." Motoko said.

"Well, Ki did recommend a few things, the chicken franchise or the chicken marsala. And he said either the eggplant rollatini or lasagna is also great. Get a salad for an appetizer too."

"How about fried calamari? My favorite." Motoko suggested.

"You heard Sal, whatever you want!" said Haitani while smiling. Motoko smiled back and Haitani's heart skipped a beat.

Sal popped his head in the room. "Are you two lovebirds ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. Motoko, you go first." Haitani said.

"I'll have the fried calamari for an appetizer and the chicken franchise for dinner please..." she said.

"Certainly, and for the gentleman..." Sal asked.

"I'll have the marsala and a caesar salad please." Haitani added.

"Wonderful. Those two dishes are my specialty..." Sal said as he bowed and left the table.

"Wow that dinner was delicious! Thank you Haitani." said Motoko as they walked back out into the city again. Haitani paused and looked at her in the moonlight. She really was beautiful. The dinner had gone so well. There were no awkward pauses, in fact, they both realized how much they had in common and talked all through dinner, enjoying each other's company. Haitani was really pleased with himself, except for the part where he spilled the wine.

"Want to go see a movie? I hear they're playing a romantic comedy down the street at the Cinema House." Motoko asked.

'Awesome! She just asked me out for the second phase of our date! This is going even better than I thought!' Haitani said to himself. "Sure. Let's go." Haitani reached for Motoko's hand and she actually let him hold it as they walked.

At the movies, Haitani paid for two tickets to see "It Takes Two To Tango". "I think this is the movie. It's about a guy who learns how to dance and falls in love with his partner." Motoko said.

Inside the theater, Haitani handed Motoko some popcorn and a soda with gummy bears. The lights dimmed and Haitani managed to stretch his arm out and put it around the back of Motoko's chair. The movie started and the words: "It Takes Two To Tango" came across a black screen. Haitani looked around the theater and noticed a ton of guys sitting there. 'Weird. This is a romantic comedy and there's not many women here.' Haitani thought.

The movie began. Two attractive women stood face to face inside a dance studio. "How can I ever thank you for teaching me to Tango jenny?" asked the ditsy blonde.

"How about I show you Tina?" The red head began to lift off her shirt and unhook her bra. "WHAT?" Haitani shouted shocked!

"Huh?" Motoko looked at Haitani confused.

"Ohhh, that's good Jenny. I like it... Mmmmm!" said the blonde as she took off the last of her clothes and began to kiss the red head.

"What the hell is this?" Haitani exclaimed.

"It's an X-rated movie you idiot- if ya can't handle it- get the hell out! You're ruining it for the rest of us!" shouted a man from the seat behind Haitani's.

"Come on Motoko- we're outta here!" Haitani grabbed Motoko and headed out, off for the Hinata House. Back at the house, Haitani walked Motoko up the front steps to the door. "I had a wonderful night with you Motoko, well, despite the wine incident and the porn preview earlier..." Haitani laughed. "But I hope you'll let me take you out again?" he asked.

"I had a great night too Haitani. It was a lot of fun, and yes, I'd love to go on another date with you." Motoko leaned in and gave Haitani a peck on the lips. "Goodnight..." Motoko turned slowly and headed inside. The minute the door shut, Haitani fell backwards. 'Man-o-man! What an awesome night!' he thought.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Love Hina- but we create a rockin' version of the story! Hell yeah!

Written By: Everett

Edited By: Kathleen

Notes: Hey. Told you guys it'd be up soon... Anyway, hope yo like the chapter. It's a bit longer. About 4 and a half pages. A little bit into a dark past of Ki's... Or Riku's. Please review, and remember, no flames.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, Haitani and Shirai sat in their living room watching TV. "So man, tell me how the date went!" said Shirai.

"Oh right! Well..." Haitani started by was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Um- let me get the door first."

"Hey Haitani! How'd the date with Motoko go?" asked Keitaro standing there at the front door.

"I was just about to explain to Shirai, come in- I'll tell you both." Haitani said. They walked back to the living room and sat down. Ki came to the front a few minutes later and found the door open.

"Morons forgot to shut the door..." laughed Ki. "Probably all excited about last night with Motoko." he said. "Hey guys."

"Holy Shit! You scared the crap outta me!" Jumped Haitani. "I didn't hear you come in." he tried to explain.

"Yeah, ok." laughed Ki.

"So, as I was saying... the date went great. We had an awesome dinner, until I spilled red wine all over myself."

"What! What did you say! Those were my clothes you idiot! You better replace them!" Shirai got really mad.

"I don't think he has enough money after that big night out, trying to impress Motoko..." joked Keitaro.

"Actually- that's the thing. Ki- I'm dying to ask you... Sal gave us a great dinner and it was all on the house. He told me he's indebted to you and I wanna know exactly what you did for him, that he was so appreciative, he gave us the whole dinner and drinks free." Haitani asked.

"Oh. I met Sal one day as he was being chased by the Tokyo mafia, the Yakuza. I know- sounds crazy. But anyway, he used to be a chef at one of their favorite restaurants, where they had a secret meeting hall behind the kitchen. Sal was in charge of making sure they had all they wanted to eat. One of the new mob bosses was visiting and Sal had no idea he was allergic to peanuts. So- he used peanut oil in the cooked chicken dish he made and need-less-to-say, the guy got really, really sick." Ki explained.

"No way! I see where this is going..." said Haitani.

"Yeah, well, the Yakuza thought that Sal was hired by the FBI to purposely poison and kill the new mob boss. So Sal fled the restaurant for his life and that's when I bumped into him- literally. I helped him up and he was shouting all these crazy things about having the Yakuza after him. I told him I would help." said Ki, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you saved his life?!? How?" asked all three.

"The mafia surrounded us on the street, there were about twenty of them at this point. I just took them one-by-one and beat the crap outta them all. I could have taken a hundred more." Ki said, as if it were no big deal. "And then everything stopped. The mob boss came up to me and said he watched the way I fought and found it to be extremely well-crafted. He actually asked me to come work for him, right there on the spot, as a bodyguard. Of course I refused. I pinned him down and told him if he didn't leave Sal alone, I'd be back with my crew and really mess things up."

"But you didn't have a crew did you?" asked Shirai.

"Hahaha, nooo. But he didn't know that. Threats, no matter how small, scare people that rely on muscle power rather than brains." Ki said. "So Sal was able to explain himself and that the peanut oil was not intended to harm anyone. There. That's the story. Sal feels like he still owes me something. I told him that anytime he needs any kind of protection, I'd be there." Ki finished.

"Wow. That's crazy." Haitani said. "I'm just glad I benefited from it. And Motoko too. You know she gave me a kiss goodnight. And that was after the porno incident!" Haitani laughed.

"Wait! What did you say?!?" Keitaro asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so after the dinner, Motoko asked to go see a movie. I know, I know. I probably should have checked the movies out beforehand, but I didn't. Lesson learned because the movie we walked into was not a romantic comedy- it was a lesbian porno!" Haitani laughed.

"Damn! I would've sent her home alone and stayed myself to watch!" laughed Shirai. Everyone just looked at him with a weird glance.

"And what's your take on dating...?" questioned Ki.

"What? And you wouldn't have stayed?" he asked back, defensively.

"Never mind..." said Ki. "So what happened after you left the movies?"

"That was the best part. I walked her back to the Hinta dorms and she gave me a kiss goodnight- on the lips!" Haitani smiled.

"Don't brag too much, I'm the one who had to get you the date in the first place. Motoko isn't the kind of girl to just go on dates with anyone." Ki said. Haitani looked down at the floor.

"Well, do you think she'll go on another date with you Haitani?" Keitaro asked.

"Yup, I asked her if she would like to see me again and she said yes! I guess ism not so bad after all, huh Ki?" Haitani laughed.

"Well, for scoring a second date I'll give you a point!" Ki answered.

"So when will this second date be? Next weekend?" asked Shirai.

"Ummm, what's next weekend? I feel like I have something to do..." Haitani's voice trailed off.

"Let me check my PDA. Oh shit! Guys! The Toyko U entrance exam is coming up in a few weeks! We need to get ready!" Shirai exclaimed.

"Damn! I didn't even study! Ism screwed!" said Keitaro.

"Well, unlike you guys- I don't need to study for anything- so I'm outta here- bye." Ki turned and left.

"Seriously guys... we need to get the smartest person to help us study..." Keitaro said.

"Well, the smartest person I know is Ki, but obviously he doest wanna help." said Shirai.

"Bastard." muttered Haitani.

"NARU!" they alls aid in unison.

"Hell no I'm not gonna help you study. I tired that remember? You just couldn't stop fooling around and made more of a mess than usual." Naru sharply answered.

"I promise! I'm not gonna fool around. The exam is in three weeks. If I don't start now I'm doomed. Already Motoko agreed to help Haitani and Shirai's got a cousin whose in Tokyo U who said he'd help him. I am only begging you Naru out of desperation!" Keitaro actually got down on his knees.

"Are you proposing?" laughed Kitsunes. "I didn't know you and Naru had a thing going on..." she laughed even harder.

"Uh!" They both turned red. "Get up retard! I'll help you- now stop being an ass and leave me alone before more people think we're together- YUCK!" Naru stormed off.

"Yes!" Keitaro was relieved.

"So ya not getting married huh?" asked Kitsune.

"Oh, will you just give it up Kitsune?" Keitaro said and walked away.

"Lighten up... it was only a joke... jeez." Kitsune said.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Love Hina- duh!

Story By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

Notes: It's a bit short then the last one, but it's a good size, right? Well, hope you liked it.


	26. Chapter 26

"No, no no! How dumb are you Keitaro! I asked you what's the square root of 25 multiplied by 124. Sheesh- It's not that hard!" Naru complained.

"I asked you to help me study Naru, not call me dumb!" Keitaro said.

"How's it going?" Ki popped his head in to see what was happening.

"It would be nice if this dumb- I mean "smart ass" could figure out the square root of 25!" Naru said exhausted.

"Well, did you try explaining it-" Ki was cut off.

"I DID try and he still doesn't get it!" Naru answered sharply.

"- step by step..." Ki finished as if he wasn't cut off rudely by Naru.

"Oh..." Naru whispered. "Ok, why don't you try." she answered.

After a few minutes of explaining the math problem to Keitaro, Ki gave him another one to do. "The answer is 6." Keitaro said.

"Very good. See Naru, if you explain things in steps and not just all jumbled in a sentence, than it's easier to understand." Ki said.

"Well then Mr. Smartypants, why don't you help Keitaro so I can go to something else, like wash my hair!" Naru shouted and got up and left.

"She wants you dude." Ki joked.

"Yeah, why do you say that?" Keitaro asked.

"Cause she hates when people interrupt you and her. I walked in and wanted to see what was going on and she just hated the fact that I was getting in the middle of your "business"." Ki said.

"Business? I wouldn't call this business... it's just math." Keitaro said. "But do you think she really might like me? She's always trying to kill me!" Keitaro looked confused.

"Come on Keitaro. Think back to when you were little and picked on a girl because you had a crush on her. Everyone's done it, girls and guys." Ki asked.

"So she's picking on me because in some weird way, Naru likes me? That's too funny. Too bad I don't like her that way. Come to think about it, I really don't like Naru that much at all... except when she's helping me study to get into Tokyo U." Keitaro answered.

"Well, don't tell her that... you'll crush her!" laughed Ki.

"Whatever dude, come on, help me finish this other problem. The exams are in a week!" Keitaro said.

A week later, the exams finally came. Keitaro, Haitani, and Shirai anxiously waited at the front steps of Tokyo U, when it would be time to enter at promptly 10am. "Man, I'm nervous. Look at all of these people ready to take the exam and praying they're gonna pass and possibly get into this school." Keitaro said.

"How many spots are open anyway?" Haitani asked.

"This year Tokyo U is accepting 1097 new freshman students. That's 303 less than last year!" Shirai explained.

"Yeah, exactly why I'm even more nervous... thanks!" Keitaro said. "So nervous- I gotta pee. I'll be right back..." Keitaro dashed off to go find the bathrooms. Haitani and Shirai laughed.

As Keitaro ran down one of the main hallways towards the men's room, BAM! He ran right into someone.

"Ouch! Slow down... where's the fire?" a girl with a very sexy tone to her voice asked. Keitaro got up and turned around. There, on the ground next to him was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm sorry miss, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going... there's quite a crowd here today. Let me help you up." Keitaro said.

"Are you one of the ronans trying to get into Tokyo U?" asked the girl with long violet hair, covering her right eye. Keitaro was staring into her deep violet eyes, stunned by her beauty.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" she asked again.

"Uh... oh. Yes, yes I am a ronan I mean. I'm here to take the exam today." Keitaro explained.

"Well, you better hurry up. The bell rang a few minutes ago..." the girl warned.

"Huh?" Keitaro looked down at his watch and freaked out. It was 10:05am. "Oh crap! I gotta go..." Keitaro began to run off to the right.

"Uh- it's that way..." she pointed left.

"Right. Thanks." Keitaro ran off in the left direction. Halfway down the hallway he turned back around. "Hey! What's your name!?!" he yelled. She just turned and smiled. Keitaro felt a piercing in his heart. The she turned around and continued walking away.

"Ahhh..." he sighed. "Snap out of it! I gotta get moving..." Keitaro made it in the exam room just in time.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you fall in?" whispered Haitani. Shirai laughed and the exam coordinator shot the guys a nasty look.

"NO TALKING DURING THE EXAM." she snapped.

'Crap! I forgot to pee!' thought Keitaro.

The exams were passed out and the bell sounded. 'I have exactly two hours to do this. I can do this!' Keitaro thought to himself.

One hour later Ki was miserable. 'I can't stop thinking about that girl. Who was she? I have to find out! No, no... I have to finish this exam. I only have an hour left.'

Soon there was only a half hour left. 'Uhhh... I'm dead. I'm so dead. I have 100 more problems to go and I can't concentrate. AND I HAVE TO PEEEEE!' Keitaro was sweating bullets.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! "Times up! Put your pencils down now!" ordered the exam coordinator. "That concludes this version of the Tokyo U entrance exam. Please leave you papers and answer sheets here at my desk. You are free to leave."

"So how'd ya do?" asked Haitani as the guys all meet outside in front of Tokyo U.

"Miserable. I think I failed. But on a positive note- I ran into- literally- the most beautiful girl ever. And she talked to me!" Keitaro boasted.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh rightttttt!" Shirai said.

"I've already met the most beautiful girl ever- and I'm dating her!" Haitani said. "Yeah!"

"I swear. I was running to the bathroom and boom- we knocked into each other. I helped her up and let me tell you guys! She's gorgeous! She has this sexy purple hair that covers over her eye, and her eyes! Their this deep purple too! She's stunning. Not to mention, she's very, very, um... well... developed." Keitaro said.

"You mean she has a nice rack." Haitani said.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh... Anyway, I have got to find her. I wonder if she was taking the exam too?" Keitaro said as he looked around, scanning the students outside the campus grounds.

"Come on, let's go celebrate. Haitani and I rocked that exam!" Shirai announced.

"No, no. I can't. I want to go walk around and see if I can find her. Besides this could be one of my last chances to actually be permitted on campus... I didn't exactly 'rock' my exam." Keitaro said.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Go try and find this mystery woman." Shirai said as he and Haitani walked off laughing.

'Now. Where would I be able to find her?' thought Keitaro. 'I'll try the gardens...' Keitaro stared off for the center of campus with a giant smile on his face, letting the worries from the exam go by the waist side.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Love Hina. But we own Confusion- of course!

Story By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

Notes: Yeah it's another OC. You got to read to find out who she is, so keep coming back to read. We hope you liked this chapter. Next will hopefully be longer, so a bit of a longer wait... Sorry.


	27. Chapter 27

Back at the Hinata House, Haitani and Shirai went to look for Ki so that he could come with them to celebrate. "Yo, Ki! Where are you?" called Haitani as he went upstairs to look.

"What is it?" Ki answered. He walked out of Shinobu's room.

"Oh? Are we interrupting you?" asked Shirai. Shinobu walked out of her room blushing.

"No, no more than you normally do." said Ki matter-of-factly. "What do you want."

"Come out and celebrate with us! Dude, we did awesome on our exams."

"Where is Keitaro? How did he do?" asked Ki.

"Haha... we left him at Tokyo U, looking for a girl he ran into and was instantly captivated by. He'll be back later." Haitani said.

"Are you guys going out? I wanna come!" Su exclaimed as she was jumping up and down.

"Holy Shit! Where did you come from?" asked Shirai, a little taken back by her sudden appearance.

"Hahaha! I was spying on you! Now tell me! Where are we going? To that nice place you took Motoko, Haitani?" asked Su.

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea..." Shinobu said. "I want you to take me there too Ki!"

"I'm sure Motoko will want to come too, I'll go get her." Haitani said.

"And I hope you're going to take me along as well..." sighed Kitsune as she emerged from down the hallway. "I hope they have sake- I'm all out..." Kitsune let the empty bottle of sake in her hand drop down to the floor.

"Are you drunk?" asked Motoko as she came into the room with the rest of them.

"Nooo, it's too early to be drunk- besides I only had 3 bottles... that's nothing for me... HICCUPP" Kitsune sheepishly covered her mouth.

"I'd take that as a yes!" answered Naru. "Where are we going again?"

"Oh great! Now you're coming!" said Shirai.

"Got a problem with that buddy? Any chance I get to go somewhere without Keitaro bothering me is worth it."

"Well, don't worry, cause he's got a new girl he's after so I'm sure he won't be bothering you anymore. Besides, she's was at Tokyo U today, so most likely, she's smarter that any of us!" Shirai said.

Naru just looked stunned and pretended not to hear that comment. Ki noticed her odd behavior and thought he sensed jealously. "Alright, let's go. I'll call Sal and tell him we need a table... a big table." Ki finished.

Over at Tokyo U, Keitaro walked around aimlessly, desperate to find that gorgeous girl he ran into earlier. He was about to turn around and go home when he noticed a head of beautifully long purple hair over past the bushes, near the university's fountain. "Excuse me Miss?" Keitaro asked, nervously.

The girl looked up from her book she was reading and stared at Keitaro. "Um, I'm really sorry to bother you, it's just that... well... I didn't get your name earlier when we ran into each other." Keitaro sounded pathetic.

"You mean when YOU ran into ME?" she answered. "So you've been following me around all day? Are you a stalker?" she asked with a smile on her face. Keitaro noted how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"Um, yeah. I mean NO! No, I'm not a stalker! I was, um, looking for you after the exams... I just thought that..."

"You thought that I was the most beautiful girl you've ever laid eyes on and you just had to see me again and find out more?" she finished for him.

"Uhhh, actually yeah... How'd you know?" Keitaro asked.

"I get it all the time. Guys follow me everywhere. Look-" She pointed over by the bushed where a bunch of dorky chem students hid watching her through their coke-bottle glasses. On the other side of the fountain, a group of jocks were trying to play a game of touch football and show off their skills to impress her. It was all too obvious.

"I guess I'm bothering you too... I'll just go.." Keitaro hung his head in disappointment and began to walk away.

"You didn't let me finish..." Keitaro turned back around. "But you're the only guy who has ever come up to me and asked about me." She smiled again, Keitaro felt like his knees were gonna give out.

"Oh. Well, um... so what's your name?" He asked again.

"Andi. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Keitaro." he said with a wide grin across his face. Andi smiled back.

"So obviously you're trying to get into Tokyo U huh? What major are you looking into?" she asked.

"I've always wanted to become a detective. I like police work and knowing that I'm helping the civil population out, makes me feel good." Keitaro explained.

"Thank you Miss America. Now aside from world peace, what else are you into, like aside from school?" Andi raised her left eyebrow when she spoke. Keitaro was smitten already.

"Um, I like a lot of things I guess. I like to laugh... you're making me laugh right now."

"Well consider yourself lucky, cause I don't usually talk to people like this when I'm in the middle of studying." Andi said as she closed the book on her lap.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you... I just wanted to say hi..." Keitaro explained.

"No, no. I like talking to you." Andi smiled again.

"So what ARE you studying?" Keitaro asked her.

"I'm getting ready for a physics exam tomorrow. There are a couple of formats I need to refresh my brain with. It's been a few years since I've taken an exam like this." she explained.

"Wow, physics. That's pretty tough."

"Not really, I find it pretty easy. In fact, I have a hard time being challenged around here. Figures they'd accept me right away when they saw the perfect score on my entrance exam." Andi said matter-of-factly.

'Smart- beautiful- wait! Does she know how to cook?' Keitaro thought. "So you got a perfect score?!? That's next to impossible! How'd you do it?" Keitaro asked.

"I cheated."

Keitaro looked at her funny. "I'mmm just kiddinggg!"she answered quickly. "My parents always pushed me to do the best in school. By sixth grade I was already bumped up to high school, and by then I started taking AP physics classes, so I guess after all those years, it just kinda comes easily." Andi explained.

"Wow, so do you ever have time to go out?' Keitaro asked her.

"Go out where?"

"Well, you knowww, like um, to the movies..." Keitaro looked over at the jocks who were glaring right at him and punching their fists into the palms of their hands. "GULP." Keitaro looked back at Andi.

"Once or twice, but I'm usually busy here at school." Andi shot the jocks a nasty look.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you ever get a dayyy...-or night- when you're not too busyyy.. maybe you'll, I mean, maybe you might want to go see a movie?" Keitaro said

"Go see a movie... by myself?" she asked.

"No, I mean, well, if you wanted to, sure, but I, um, meant with me. Go see a movie with me. I'd take you out." Keitaro stammered. 'God! Even the Tokyo U entrance exams weren't this nerve racking!' he thought.

"How about tonight?" Andi asked.

Keitaro almost flipped over backwards. "Yeah! Sure! What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"How about I pick you up. Besides, I never get a chance to get out and drive." she said.

'Yes! She has a car! Can this get any better?!" Keitaro thought. "Great, here's my address, and my cell. How about we say 7 o'clock?" Keitaro said as he ripped off the corner of notebook he wrote on.

"You live at the Hinata Girl's Dormitory?" Andi looked down at the paper, confused.

"Um, yeah. It's where I'm staying right now, until I get into Tokyo U, that is. It's my grandmother's hotel. I'm running it for her until she gets back from traveling." Keitaro explained.

"Cool. I'll see you around 7." Andi packed up her things and turned around to face Keitaro. "See you then handsome." she winked. Keitaro felt like he was melting into the ground. As she walked away, the nerdy chem students popped out of the nearby brush and continued on their way, stalking Andi from a distance. The jocks followed close behind. Keitaro just laughed and was overcome by a ton of excitement.

"I've got to get home and tell the guys!!!" Keitaro started to run all the way back to the monorail.

Back at the Hinata house, Keitaro got there just time to find the whole gang about to head out the door. "Hey! Where are you all going?" Keitaro asked.

"To Sal's. We're all celebrating the fact that the entrance exams are finally over!" Haitani explained.

"Yeah- or the fact that we just wanna get drunk!" added Kitsune, now sobering up and becoming a little cranky. "Hurry up..." she said pushing Haitani down the stairs and into the taxi, "I need my sake!"

"Hey man, what have you been up to?" Ki asked Keitaro.

"Ki! Man, you won't believe it! I was with the hottest chick on the planet! I met her earlier today and tonight I have a date with her!" Keitaro said.

"WHAT?!?" Naru added, looking like she saw a ghost. Ki noted her behavior.

"Yeah and the best part, she's coming to pick me up! She drives!" Keitaro said.

"Sweet dude, why don't you guys come eat with us at Sal's?" Ki asked.

"WHAT?!?" Naru exclaimed again.

"What's wrong with you?" Ki turned to Naru.

"Nothing..." Naru said sheepishly as she sulked back into the cab.

"Anyway, you should come. I made reservations for 6:30." Ki explained.

"Well, she's picking me up at 7, so we'll just be a little late if that's ok?" Keitaro said.

"Of course. You know how it is at Sal's. We hang out there the whole night. See ya then man." Ki patted Keitaro on the arm and hopped in the taxi with the rest of them. As they pulled away, Keitaro ran up the steps to the Hinata house, to get ready for his hot date. "This is gonna be the best night of my life!" Keitaro said aloud.

Little did he know, just what the night was about to bring...

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA. ENOUGH SAID.

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen the Great :)

Notes: Another cliff hanger... I wanted to do more, but Kathleen had to leave. Hope you liked it.


	28. Chapter 28

Keitaro had just got showered and dressed when the door bell rang. "Coming!" he shouted. He then ran down the stairs in excitement. He opens opens the door and was awe strucked. Andi stood in front of him in a deep purple dress that drops down to just below the her knees.

"You look beautiful!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." she said.

"Thanks. Before I forget, there's been a change in plans. We're going to a restaurant where my friends are at." Keitaro said.

"Sounds good. I get to meet your friends. So, you know where this place is?" she asked.

"I got the directions right here." Keitaro said, giving her the piece of paper.

"Sal's? I've been there once. It's really good. Makes a pretty good pizza." she said, sounding a bit excited.

"Alright! Let's go." Keitaro said.

"Hope you don't mind motorcycles, cause that's what I drive." she said as they got done to the bottom of the stairs.

"You have a motorcycle?" Keitaro asked, not knowing if it was a joke.

"Yeah. I think they're cool. It's fun to drive to." Andi said as she walked over to her bike, "Take this helmet. Got to protect that head of yours." she laughed. Keitaro hopped on the back of her jet black duekatie.

"This thing is sick!" Keitaro told her.

"Wait till you see how fast it goes!" Andi laughed as she hit the throttle and the bike too off in a flash. "Hold on!" Andi shouted over the high powered engine, but it didn't matter. Keitaro couldn't hear anything inside his helmet expect for the roaring engine and the pounding of his heart in his chest. He had good reason to be excited: he was going on a date with the most beautiful girl ever and at that very moment, he had his arms wrapped around Andi's tiny waist and could feel her soft body against his.

Within a matter of minutes, her bike came to a complete halt, right in front of Sal's. "Oh my god, we're here already?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, we were lucky- usually the cops stop me." laughed Andi. Keitaro liked her strong, defiant personality and attitude. He thought it made her even sexier. As they walked up to the door, Keitaro saw out of the corner of his eye, Naru, Su and Kitsune leaning out of their chairs with their mouths dropped open, staring at Keitaro and Andi through the front window. Keitaro laughed to himself.

Inside, the hostess seated the two at the table with everyone else. "Hey Keitaro! Glad you guys came... Hi- Andi, I presume? Nice to meet you, I'm Shirai." Shirai held out his hand to Andi.

"Nice to meet you." she replied

"Hi Andi, I'm Ki." Ki shook her hand and sat back down. Everyone went around the table introducing themselves. When they got to Naru, she just keep staring at Andi.

"And that's Naru. She's applying to Tokyo U as well." Keitaro introduced Naru. All the guys at the table were also staring at Andi, even Haitani. Motoko noticed and kicked him under the table.

"Owwwwww!" Haitani shouted. Everyone took their eyes off of Andi and looked at him.

"What?" he replied like nothing happened. Motoko smiled.

"So Andi, where are you from?" asked Ki as they settled down and began eating their salad. Ki sensed that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

"You don't remember?" Andi replied sharply. It took him a few seconds to process what she had said, but before he could inquire about what she meant, Keitaro has started a conversation, telling the table about how he met Andi and how the jocks outside had looked like they were going to kill him. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, even Andi. But Ki just sat there, getting more annoyed as the minutes went by. 'I know I know her. What did she mean, "You don't remember" She obviously knows who I am. Why can't remember her?' Ki thought.

"What's wrong Ki?" whispered Shinobu when she saw the puzzled look on Ki's face.

"Um, no, I'm fine." Ki protested. "I was just trying to figure something out..." his voice trailed off. Shinobu looked worried but before she could say another word...

"I've had it!" Naru stood up and threw her glass of wine all down the front of Andi's top. "Who cares about you and Keitaro?! Not me!" Naru ran from the table and out the front door, obviously a little drunk, stumbling as she ran.

"..." Keitaro just stared blankly at Andi, covered in red wine.

"It's cool. I look good in red." Andi laughed.

"I'm sorry Andi, I don't know what came over her." explained Kitsune as she ran out after Naru.

"Whatever... come on, let's not have that ruin our night. Cheers!" Ki said as he held up his glass. In that very moment, Ki had just figured out exactly where he knew Andi from and as smile swept across his face. A very menacing smile. "Besides, I've known "Mouse" to get upset over spilled milk, or rather, spilled wine..." laughed Ki. Everyone looked over at Ki confused.

"Ahhh, so you DO remember John!" said Andi with a smile spreading across her face now.

"John?!?" asked Shinobu.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Love Hina or any part of it.

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

NOTES:

Kathleen- I apologize for cursing on my review last week. It's just that we ask for "No Flames" and it really bothers me that stupid people have to comment that they think they are sooo much smarter than everyone else. Well- don't read our---------------

Everett- Ok Kathleen, cool it, cool it. It's just supposed to be a few lines... Ok, thanks for reading people- and remember- Review!----------

WITH NO FLAMES---------- Kathleen


	29. An Intruder

Back at the Hinata House, everyone, after having a wonderful dinner at Sal's and a few too many drinks, decided to get in their bathing suits and take a dip in the hot springs together. Once in the water, everyone began to relax even more. Shinobu turned to Ki and asked him without anyone else listening... "Ki, what was that all about with you and Andi back at the restaurant?" "She called you 'John' and you called her 'Mouse'." Shinobu looked confused and worried.

Ki thought for a second and then responded, "I guess I should start from the beginning... I'm originally from America, Shinobu. And so is Andi. We grew up together. My name was John." he started.

"What?" Shinobu said. "Ki... why haven't you told me this before?! You knew all about my family and what happened to me growing up... I always had a feeling you held so much inside..."

"Wait, Shinobu, let me finish explaining..." Ki started again, "I've never told ANYONE this stuff before. I've had a very different lifestyle than most people. I grew up on a training base for US undercover spies, working on top secret cases for the government. Andi did too. Our four parents were all secret agents. So, like most kids growing up on the base, we were trained as well." At this point, Ki and Shinobu had swam over by the grotto, away from the others. "It's been years since I've seen or even thought about Andi, we were 8 when my parents were taken away from America and placed in a Identity Protection Program in Japan for the safely of our family." Ki explained.

"Back at Sal's, I knew Andi looked so familiar, but it's been so long I couldn't remember. Then, when she began to laugh about the wine Naru threw on her., I suddenly realized who she was. I used to call her 'Mouse" because as kids, whenever she laughed, she squeaked like a tiny mouse."

"Wow..." Shinobu said. "Ki, you could have told me this. I had no idea you had parents who worked for the American government. I had no idea that's where you learned how to fight so well."

"Actually, I had more training here in Japan, where it was important for me to be so skilled, our lives where in constant danger. My parents had a lot of people looking for them, waiting to destroy them... and me. So as the years went on, I began to forget about my life in America and began to learn how to survive here in Japan." Ki said.

"HEY YOU TWO!" called Haitani. "GET OVER HERE! WE'RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" he shouted.

"I'll finish telling you later." Ki said as they swam back over to the group. "Alright, who came up with this stupid idea?" asked Ki with a laugh. Shinobu kept quiet, still in shock from what she had just learned. When she looked up from the springs, she saw Andi looking at her, her eyes narrowing as she smiled.

A week later, when everyone else in the house stayed in their beds till noon, Haitani, Shirai, Keitaro and even Naru (who still was not speaking to Keitaro) got up early to head down to Tokyo U, where their exam scores would soon be displayed. Tokyo U was known for having a fast turn-around with their test scores, and all four of them where ready to find out whether or not they would be accepted to the school of their dreams.

"Hurry up! I'm not missing the train into the city." Naru screamed at Shirai who couldn't figure out where he'd left his shoes the night before.

"I'm coming!" Shirai replied.

When they finally did get on the bus and arrived at Tokyo U, Naru seemed the most anxious to get her test results. She had a worried look on her face and when all four of them approached the score board, her worst fears were realized.

"I got in! Holy Crap! Alright!" yelled Keitaro as he jumped up and down, amazed he was accepted.

"We got in too! Niceeeeeeeeee!" Haitani and Shirai high-fived. "This is awesome! We're all gonna be together next year"

"Wait, guys... Where's Naru?" asked Keitaro when he turned around to see how she had done.

"Keitaro, look here." Shirai pointed to the board and said, "Naru's name isn't listed. She didn't get in." There was a pause before anyone said anything.

"Maybe there's a mistake." offered Haitani. But everyone knew the possibility of that happening was slim to none. The guys turned back towards to bus station and rode home in silence. At the Hinata House, Naru was nowhere to be found. Ki emerged right away to greet the guys.

"So, how'd ya do?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Ki, we all got accepted. We passed." Keitaro said calmly.

"Then why do you sound so glum?" asked Ki,

"We're not glum, it's just that... Well... Ki, Naru didn't..." Keitaro started.

"I DIDN'T GET IN!" shouted Naru from the stairs outside the house. They all turned and looked up at her, her eyes were full of tears. "And it's ALL YOUR FAULT KEITARO!" she shouted.

"What?!? ME?!?" Keitaro looked shocked. "You must be crazy!" he replied, with a nasty look on his face.

Naru lunged off the staircase at Keitaro, but before she could get to him, Ki held out his arm and stopped her right in her tracks. "What is YOUR PROBLEM?" asked Ki.

"It's his fault Ki, I swear." cried Naru. "Ever since he came here, I have been so bothered by his perverted antics and all the pranks he's played on the girl's and I. I've had no time to study and frankly, when I do, I can't concentrate. That's what happened the day of the test. I was so tired from staying up to help him study, that I barely could get through the exam!" Naru protested.

"The only reason you'd be so bothered by Keitaro and yet, continue to let him stay here, is the simple fact that you are in love with him Naru, or you like that he bothers you." Ki reasoned.

"I don't mean to bother you Naru, it just seems that I'm always in YOUR way---" Keitaro was cut off.

"Stay out of this Keitaro, Naru has to admit how she's REALLY feeling, because it's driving the rest of us nuts. We don't need you graveling around the house anymore, whenever Naru says you get on her nerves. I see the way you look at him Naru. I know it's killing you that Andi and Keitaro are dating, and that's why you've been such a bitch lately." Ki said. The rest of the guys stood silent, waiting for Naru to answer.

Naru looked u at Ki, tears pouring down her face. She had a look of disgust on her face as she said, "HOW DARE YOU KI? Who do you think you are?!?

"Who am I Naru? I'm Ki. I know who I am, it's you who needs to be asking the same question to yourself." Ki answered.

"Wait, Naru. I'm sorry." said Keitaro. "I never wanted to bother or annoy you. I'm not a pervert and I never tried to play any pranks to piss you off. I just wanted to be here in the house and try my best to get into Tokyo U... I---"

"Well, you should be happy about THAT! At least YOU got in!" Naru began to sob. "I don't know Keitaro... maybe Ki's right. Oh god... maybe I DO like you. Maybe I liked having the attention, I THOUGHT you were directing towards me. How wrong is that? Shinobu's younger than me and even SHE has a boyfriend. What's wrong with me?! Am I some kind of freak that guys hate? I can't even get into college." Naru started crying again.

"Naru..." Ki put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not a freak at all. In fact, if you just acted your age and didn't get so uptight with everyone, maybe more people would see your good qualities and yes, maybe you'd even find a boyfriend."

"Huh?" Naru looked up and wiped her tears. "It's just that, well, I grew up in a family of all females and went to an all girl's school. When you two came here, I guess it was the first time I was really exposed to life with guys hanging around. It was weird for me." Naru explained.

"That's understandable. If you're not use to something, you got to practice it to get better." Ki said. "We are cool guys and we just came here to be your friends. Not to screw up your life or to make you fail the entrance exam. And to even suggest that Keitaro had a hand in that is ridiculous." Ki said frowning.

"You're right…" she sighed. "I'm sorry Ki and I'm really sorry Keitaro. I know it wasn't your fault…" she began but she was soon cut off—

"Very touching Ki… Helping little girls with their romantic troubles... So that's how killers are supposed to act?" Lee emerged from behind a tree on the far corner of the Hinata property. "Too bad I have to interrupt this peaceful little gathering." He sneered.

"I'm not a killer Lee, but if you want me to start something, I'll start right now." Ki began to slowly walk over where Lee had been standing. Motoko came outside at that point, looking for Haitani, but when she realized there was tension mounting, she walked over to the guys and wanted to see what was going on.

"Who is that guy over there?" she asked everyone.

"I have no clue, but he looks like he sure knows Ki and he's certainly not happy about that." Keitaro told her.

"You ignored my message Ki. I told you Scar wanted to see you. He has plans Ki and you know what happens when his plans don't quite work out the way he wants…" Lee said, narrowing his eyes as he got closer to Ki.

"No Lee, I don't know what happens. I could care less what kind of plans Scar has. I'm not like you Lee. I don't bother to associate with thugs like Scar…" Ki shot back.

"Well that's too bad Ki, cause that's exactly what Scar would like from you, conform to his plans, or be destroyed. It's that simple. And to make sure you understand completely, I'm here to prove it." With that, Lee lunged at Ki, about to strike right at his head.

But Ki was too fast— he grabbed Lee's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, then brought his leg forward and tripped Lee, pushing his body to the ground. Motoko instinctively took stance at Ki's side, but Ki said, "Get back Motoko… please. It's dangerous. I can handle him."

Lee was up from the ground and turned back to face Ki. Motoko stood back and watched as Lee lifted something shiny out of his pocket. When he approached Ki, Ki threw out a punch but Lee dodged and came back around with a loaded fist. As Ki was getting ready to block, he could tell Lee was holding something in his fist when Motoko shouted, "Ki- he has a knife!" Ki's eyes widened as he felt a sharp sting in his stomach as he fell to the ground. Lee stood over Ki and spit down on him. Motoko jumped right in the middle of them with her sword and was ready to swing, but Lee was too fast, he ran off down the steps and out towards the street. Motoko was about to run after him, but Ki got up and staged over towards her. "Don't bother Motoko- he'll be back…" Ki looked down at the blood all over his shirt. He held the end of the knife and walked back into the Hinata House leaving drips of blood behind him.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Love Hina, just our own version of it 

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

Notes: FINALLY!!!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!!!! Thanks for being so patient! Unfortunately Kathleen was sick and I can't type and think at the same time… so I had to wait for her to get the hell out of bed and get better, just kidding. Ok- we're back. So comment- and please- no flames. Thank you!


	30. Lee's Tale and Return to Hinata

Ki staggered to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink and mirror. He looked up at himself and realized he had to act quickly. He was loosing a lot of blood and his face was turning paler by the minute. Ki opened the bathroom mirror and took out a bunch of gauze and bandages. He sat down on the floor and slowly took the blade out of his stomach and wrapped the bleeding wound with the gauze. Motoko appeared in the doorway and asked if she could help.

"Listen Ki, I've taken classes in first aid during my training period and I know how to dress a stabbing wound." She took over and wrapped Ki tightly and gave him some pain medication. Motoko then carefully lifted Ki up and helped him to his bedroom. "You have to rest Ki. You need to let the wound clot and regain your blood flow."

Ki was slowly drifting off. "Moto---" his voice was weak.

"Don't talk Ki… rest." She replied.

"Lee—he- he'll— back…" and then Ki was silent. He was asleep from the shock his body went into. Motoko closed the door behind her and left. Shinobu stood out in the hallway, with the rest of the Hinata House and Andi.

"Will he be ok?" asked Shinobu with a worried look on her face.

"He's strong. And the wound isn't as deep as I thought it was. After rest and taking the medication, he will be fine. We just have to keep an eye on him and keep him comfortable." Motoko answered.

"Who was that guy?" asked Naru.

Andi stepped forward from the group and said, "I think we all better go downstairs. I have something to tell you…"

* * *

Downstairs, everyone sat around the living room, still shaken from what had just happened to Ki. "I think you guys better know the truth about how Ki and I know each other. And how I know Lee…" Andi began. "Ki and I grew up together in an American training camp. Our parents worked for the president as secret agents and so our lives were very rough. We traveled a lot and had to always keep a low profile. It was hard to make friends, but luckily Ki was going through the same thing I was so we bonded and became good friends. Lee was our friend too. But he was so different… it's like he had such a dark side from early on…"

"I remember one day the three of us were on an outdoor training session where we had to go into the forest and search for different kinds of wood that we could burn to keep us warm at night. At one point, we decided to sit down and rest for a bit and that's when Lee spotted a doe with her babies prancing through the trees. He said, 'Watch this…' as he grabbed a knife out of his back pocket. Lee has always had this thing about knives. They taught us how to us all kinds of weapons in the camp, but for some reason, knives were Lee's weapon of choice. And he was good with them. Before Ki or I could stop him, he rose up from the ground and threw the knife as hard and fast as he could, right for the doe's neck. To our horror, he struck the doe right on and she felt, dead instantly. Her babies stood there, waiting for their mother to move, but she didn't. The Lee charged at them and scared them away as he stood over the dead body of the dear and laughed. 'Look at me! I'm king of the forest and all animals bow to me…' he just kept laughing like he thought it was a big joke. I wanted to throw up. Every one knows you never attack a doe with babies. Especially without the intention of using the meat for food, especially not in _that_ way." Andi feel silent and it looked as if she was going to cry. "He was a terrible person… and apparently he still is. The last time I heard about him was when I went to see Ki fight in a tournament some years later. It was ironic that Ki had to fight Lee in the last battle for winner, because they used to be such good friends, before he went crazy I mean… They battled for a long time, Ki was obviously the stronger opponent and he was doing very well. Lee was weakening by the moment until he pulled out his knife. He cut Ki. And Ki still, to this day, has…"

"The scar across his chest. I've seen it. I asked him about it once, but he told me it was nothing." Shinobu added.

"Well, Lee was disqualified, but he ran before Ki could get a hold of him and there's been bad blood between the two of them for a long time now." Andi finished.

"He's a sick man…" said Haruka. "And he's a weak fighter too if he has to resort to cheap tricks to get ahead."

"Exactly," said Andi. "And that's why we have to be careful if he's been coming around here. There's a reason he's after Ki and I wanna know why." she said.

* * *

"Very well put…" said Lee as he turned the corner into the living room where everyone was sitting. "And you are right. There is a reason I'm after Ki. It's not just a personal reason, of course. There is someone else who wants to see Ki die, other than me. You would know all about that now, wouldn't you Andi?" Lee asked as he came closer and closer into the room.

"What are you _talking_ about Lee?! What the hell are you doing here?" Andi took a fighting stance as he came towards her and Haruka also stood by her, ready for whatever was going to come next. Shinobu got up and walked closer to where Keitaro, Shirai and Haitani were standing.

"I'm here to finish what I started a few hours ago. And this time, no one is going to stop me. Where is he Andi? There's no use hiding him... I _will_ find him!" Lee sneered.

Motoko jumped out behind Lee and swung her sword as hard as she could at Lee's back. **CRACK!!!** The sword broke right across his back and he turned to Motoko with a smirk on his face.

"Foolish girl. Your Kendo sword isn't powerful enough to cut through my muscles." Lee turned at her and grabbed Motoko by the arms, throwing her body down to the ground with a thud. Naru gasped and was about to run to her rescue when she noticed a group of men, all dressed in black from head to toe, enter the room.

DISCLAIMER: We don't not own Love Hina. (Short, sweet, and to the point!)

Written and Created By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

Notes: Thank you for all who have been reviewing lately! We love our fans and appreciate when you give positive feedback. So keep it coming, and we will keep putting out good story lines 


	31. Trouble at the Hinata House

_"Foolish girl. Your Kendo sword isn't powerful enough to cut through my muscles." Lee turned at her and grabbed Motoko by the arms, throwing her body down to the ground with a thud. Naru gasped and was about to run to her rescue when she noticed a group of men, all dressed in black from head to toe, enter the room._

* * *

"Find Ki- and bring him to me- ALIVE!" Lee ordered the men. Haruka wasted no time and ran after one of the guys who started towards the stairs.

"STOP right there!" she shouted. Before she could reach the guy, another man came out from behind her and grabbed her by the left shoulder. He spun her around quickly, throwing up his hand, palm open, and hit Haruka from under her chin, throwing her back against the wall and crashing to the floor.

Shinobu saw this and knew she had to act fast. She ran past the men, up the stairs and into Ki's room. "Wake up! Ki! Get up! Now! Hurry! We are in danger! Ki!" she was shaking him furiously. "Kiiiiiiiiiii!" she shouted.

Ki slowly opened up his eyes and winced. "Owww… my stomach." he said.

"Ki, you HAVE to get up! I know you're in pain, but we are under attack. That guy Lee is back and he brought a bunch of thugs with him. Motoko and Haruka are trying to fend them off. Hurry- get up- Help US!" she said.

Ki jumped up and held his bandaged side. "Shinobu- you have to get as many people out of here as you can. Take Keitaro, Haitani, Shirai and Kitsune out of the house first. They are the weakest." Ki ordered as he pulled off his training weights and put hand wraps around his fists. Ki pulled out his gun from under his pillow and tucked it in his waist holster, so it would be concealed. "Shinobu, what are you waiting for- GO NOW!" he said.

Shinobu ran out the door and down the back stairs into the kitchen. When she snuck behind the hallway leading to the living room where she could hear Motoko, Andi and Haruka fending off Lee and his thugs, she felt a cold hand on her neck. She wheeled around to face a jacked man, also in black with a big tattoo across his face, staring down at her. "Where do you think you're going, pretty little thing…" he laughed with a deep, sinister grin. Shinobu was so scared, she couldn't even scream for help.

At that moment, Ki was down the stairs and armed with his gun in his side. Ki bolted into the living room and began to fight his way through the men dressed in black, freeing Kitsune and Keitaro from the men holding them. He then sent them out of the house through the back door to go for help. In the corner of the living room, Su was holding her own, with her proton guns and insane weaponry, that Ki looked up for a brief moment and realized what an asset she was, defending the Hinata House from the invaders. Ki kept moving forward, pummeling the men that stood in his way.

In the hallway way, the man with the gigantic muscles and tattoos on his face began to strangle Shinobu around her neck. She was beginning to see black spots and was becoming weaker and weaker by the moment. She couldn't even talk, let alone breathe and she knew this man was going to kill her. Across the hall Ki looked up and spotted Shinobu, hanging lifelessly with the man's huge hands around her neck. Ki knew instantly, he had to act fast.

Ki ran as fast as he could to Shinobu, but all of the thugs anticipated his next move and they all surrounded him, blocking him from getting to Shinobu. At that point, Shiriai, Haitani, Naru, Motoko, Andi and Haruka were able to escape and when Naru suggested they all get as far from the house as possible, Motoko and Andi stood by. "You go, get help! We'll stay and help Ki. Shinobu's in trouble- we have to help." Motoko said.

Andi agreed and the two ran back into the house as the rest of the Hinata crew went for help. When they entered, Ki was having hard time, fending off the men and Shinobu was now purple under the man's grip. Ki looked over at Shinobu and saw that she was almost gone and in that very second- something snapped inside his brain. Ki was no longer Ki. Ki had now become Riku and there was no turning back.

Riku ran right into the group of men, snapping necks and breaking bones as he went. He had become a killing machine without an off switch. He could feel his skin tingling as he smashed through bodies and left men bloody and beaten on the floor. His blood was boiling inside as the rage took over. His eyesight was tinted with the shade of crimson red, from the pressure building behind his skull. Riku had no fear, only hatred and rage pumping through his body.

When he reached the man strangling Shinobu, he instantly gripped the mans right arm and at the wrist and twisted, while using his forearm he popped the guys arm up at the elbow and heard a loud crack as the man dropped Shinobu, screaming with pain. Ki brought back his right arm and smashed the man right in his temple, with a devastating punch. The man was dead.

Motoko and Andi stood in the doorway, watching this entire ordeal in shock and horror. Andi tried to get Riku's attention, "KI! What have you done!?!" Andi and Motoko walked into the room, tripping over dead, bloody bodies, making their way towards the spot where Shinobu lay lifelessly, with Riku standing above her. Riku looked up at Andi with a blank stare, and Andi shivered as she realized his beautiful blue eyes had now turned to a cold, steely gray. She whispered once more, "What have you done? Ki?"

Riku turned back towards the hall and watched Lee come out from his hiding spot, a gun in his hand, pointed right at Riku. "Well, well, well. I think I just might have brought out the beast in my dear old friend- RIKU!" laughed Lee. Andi covered her mouth in shock.

In a cold and deep voice, Riku responded, "It's been a long time since I've been able to feel the way I am feeling right now Lee… and you are the reason. I swore I would never allow this side of me to ever come out again, but what has taken place today… what has happened to my only love… Shinobu… you- you are a MONSTER!!!!!!!" Riku pulled out his gun from his waist and began to rapid fire bullets into Lee's chest. Motoko scream and shielded her eyes. Andi took her down to the floor, covering her from stray bullets.

Lee flew back into the wall from the force of Riku's shots. Riku stared blankly at Lee, anticipating a move… something to show he was still alive. But Lee was still. After what felt like a long pause, Motoko and Andi looked up and found Riku hovering over Shinobu's body. A single tear shed from his eye, ran down his cheek and landed on Shinobu's forehead. And then he got up and walked out the front door and out of the Hinata House… for good.

When he was gone, Motoko and Andi got up and ran over to Shinobu. "Is she dead?" asked Motoko, sadness taking over her expression of shock and confusion.

"No! She's ALIVE!" Andi lifted her halfway off the ground and with Motoko's help, they were able to get her out of the house and out to the front lawn, just as the Tokyo police and First Aid pulled up- sirens flashing. "Hurry!" Andi ordered the men. "She needs immediate medical attention!"

Naru, Keitaro and the others emerged from behind the police vans and emergency vehicles and walked over towards a shivering Motoko and a very blank Andi. "Where is Ki?" asked Keitaro. "Is he alive?"

"Ki is gone I'm afraid…" whispered Andi. "And in his place is a very dangerous creature. Riku." Andi did not elaborate. She walked back into the house where the police and first aid were carrying bodies away and taking crime scene photos.

"Excuse me Miss…" asked one chubby officer with a glum look on his face. "I need to ask you some questions about what has taken place here today. It's looks like a friggen blood bath!" the cop said disguised. "Who's responsible for all of this?" he asked.

Andi looked up and pointed over to where Lee's body was. Except for one thing, Lee wasn't there but in its place, lye a bullet-proof vest, studded with bullets that obviously didn't penetrated deep enough. Andi gasped in horror. "He's gone!"

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Love Hina, the Tokyo Police, or the First Aid team.

Notes: ……. I hope you read through that. We've rewritten (AGAIN) the first chapter. Re-read that and you'll get the whole Ki/Riku thing.


	32. One big headache

_"Excuse me Miss…" asked one chubby officer with a glum look on his face. "I need to ask you some questions about what has taken place here today. It's looks like a friggen blood bath!" the cop said disguised. "Who's responsible for all of this?" he asked._

_Andi looked up and pointed over to where Lee's body was. Except for one thing, Lee wasn't there but in its place, lye a bullet-proof vest, studded with bullets that obviously didn't penetrated deep enough. Andi gasped in horror. "He's gone!"_

* * *

"Officer! He was just there… I thought… we thought…" Andi stuttered her words in shock as she stood staring over at the bullet proof vest lying on the ground where Lee should have been.

"We thought he was dead." finished Motoko, who was also in shock.

The cop walked over to the vest and inspected it with his rubber gloves on. "It appears to have been splattered with some spots of blood. Any idea Miss whose blood this could be from?" asked the officer.

"Sheriff, come on! Can't you see it's from the guy who was wearing the vest?" stated the deputy officer who came over to stand by the girls. He shook his head and whispered to Andi, "He may be the sheriff, but he's not that bright… Hey! Sarg! Get the Forensics team over here now to investigate this evidence. We need DNA samples!" The deputy began shouting orders and eventually the girls walked out of the crime scene and over towards the rest of the friends.

Outside, Shinobu was lying on a stretcher, getting ready to be carried away to the hospital. She opened her eyes and spoke softly, "Where is Ki?" and then closed her eyes again.

"Rest now honey," said a female EMT. "You're gonna need it." They lifted her into the ambulance and drove off.

"Where is Ki?" asked Haruka.

"He walked off… I think he thought Shinobu was dead…" answered Motoko.

"We have to find him!" shouted Keitaro. "He's going insane and he needs our help!"

"We need to find a place to stay first everybody. We can't go back to the Hinata House. We need a safe shelter." Naru reasoned.

"I know a place." said Andi. "I stayed there for a while when I was new to Tokyo U and didn't have housing yet. It's a nice little hotel called Tokyo Rio about 2 blocks from campus. The rent is cheap and I know the manager. She will be able to help us, due to this unfortunate tragedy we have on our hands." Andi was slowly coming back to her calm senses. "We'll be alright. And so will Ki. He's stronger than you all even thought possible and if I know him as well as I do, I bet Ki's already on his way to rectify this situation."

"What do you mean 'rectify'?" asked Su.

"She means Ki is going to fix all the damage caused here today. He's going to get those bad men Su. He will take care of them and protect us." answered Haruka. "I know the manager of the hotel you're talking about. She's good friends with my grandmother. She will give us all a place to stay until we can figure out what to do next."

"Let's go. It's getting late and it's still not safe to be around here after all that's happened." stated Andi. They all piled in some cop cars and the officers dropped them off at Tokyo Rio at about 9 o'clock at night. "We will be in contact with you shortly and let you know when the house is cleaned up and when you can come back to collect your personal belongings." said one officer. The cars pulled away and the group was left outside on the steps in front of Tokyo Rio.

"Let's go in…" said Andi. And together, they walked, exhausted from their devastating day.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and a black figure strolled along the alleyways in the deepest, darkest parts of the city. Riku was heading to the meeting of the head leaders if the Yakuza, the Japanese Mafia, and he wasn't going back until he had the information he needed.

Riku turned down a dead end street and listened in the darkness. He could hear voices, deep voices, menacing voices in the distance. He walked closer to the end of the street and followed the voices to a doorway of a worn down warehouse. Riku jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of the fire escape and hoisted himself up to the set of broken windows on the second floor. Riku peered in and focused in on the group below.

"I told Mitso to take care of him last week!" shouted what appeared to be a Yakuza boss, slamming his fist down on the worn wooden table around them. The other men jumped a little. Riku realized that was his man. "And if that asshole doesn't do what I order- he'll be killed instead!" the fat mob boss spit as he shouted.

"I agree Susumu. He will do what you say. But we still have one other problem…" stuttered another man sitting to the left of Susumu.

"Problem? Problem!!! There should be absolutely no problems Hiaki! That's your job- DO IT!" he shouted once more.

"Gentlemen, good evening." Riku appeared before the men at the back of the table. Instantly, he was surrounded by 6 big thugs aiming guns at his head. "Put your weapons down… is that any way to treat a guest?" joked Riku without even cracking a smile.

"Who the hell are you!?!" demanded Susumu, his fat face turning red with anger. "How the hell did you get in here!?!" he shouted once more.

"Sooo many questions…" Riku took a breath. "My name is John… and I'm here to get some information…" Riku started but before he could finish talking, the men burst out laughing and looked at him with disgust. The guy sitting to the left of Susumu stood up.

"Get answers from us?!? You must be joking… look at you… who the hell do you think you are coming in here and demanding answers out of US!?!" he laughed.

But Susumu wasn't laughing. "QUIET!" he shouted. "Shut up! All of you!" the men went silent. "John. Yes, John. I know who you are, or rather, I should say, who you were. Who your family was." Susumu's eyes narrowed as he looked Riku up and down… "You look just like your father, pitiful man that he was…" Susumu laughed. The men laughed. Riku's blood began to boil and he could feel his fists at his side tightening. Susumu must have sensed Riku's tension, but continued to jest, "I still remember the last bit of blood running from his body onto my hands as I took the knife out of him. I told him, 'You're wife and child are next.' And then his eyes widened as he fell to the floor… it was exhilarating." Susumu laughed with a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Of course, you, you my dear John were not killed. Oh no. Your mother however, she put up an even greater fight than your father. She was a real firecracker…" laughed Susumu, uncontrollably. "She was the sweetest kill of them all though, I have to say." More laughter from the men as Riku stood there, body on fire now.

PISTTTTTT---- one clean shot to the head and Susumu dropped to the floor, bullet right between his eyes. "But my father didn't know how to shoot like me…" Riku finished as he put the magnum down at his side. The rest of the Yakuza sat there in shock, looking back and forth from Riku with his gun in hand and Susumu, dead on the ground.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" shouted Hiaki. "Susumu is DEAD!"

"And I'll kill you all right now if you don't answer me. Where do I find Scar!?!" Riku demanded, the power now back in his court. "I want to find Scar- NOW!" he shouted, magnum now pointed at all of them.

"Hold on! I will tell you!" answered Hiaki in a panic. "Scar is not part of our organization. We contract him and his men to do the dirty work for us. Even the Yakuza prefer to keep a distance between ourselves and Scar and his crew. He is a dangerous man, and apparently so are you Riku. However, that said, I will tell you where you can find Scar, under one condition… You will not associate with the Yakuza from this point on. I am the new leader of the Yakuza and I do not need you disturbing our meetings and killing our men anymore!" Hiaki said in a stern voice.

"I gladly accept your terms… Now, where do I find SCAR!" asked Riku, still gripping the magnum tightly.

"Last I heard he was staying at The Westin Tokyo Hotel. It's over near the Tokyo bay, it's the tallest building for miles…" Hiaki's voice trailed off.

"That's all I needed to know." Riku responded before kicking down the door and leaving out through the alleyway of the warehouse.

"Um- who's gonna pay for that boss?" asked one of the Yakuza thugs.

"Susumu!" laughed Hiaki, looking down at the dead body of the Yakuza's former head boss. The rest of the men laughed, a sickening laugh.

* * *

Back at the Tokyo Rio, everyone settled down to their rooms and met back up in the kitchen to talk. "How am I going to share a room with Su, huh?" Naru complained…

"Oh come now Naru. Can't you stop thinking about yourself for just one minute! We just went through a terrible ordeal and now we have to pick up the pieces and move on." Motoko explained.

"That's right!" said Andi, looking over at Keitaro as his eyes started to droop, falling asleep in his chair. "Keitaro!" Andi called. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" he responded.

"Get some coffee darn it!" teased Haitani. "Ok guys, we gotta find out what's going on with Ki. I mean, the last we saw, he was off to town on some kind of crazy mission…" Haitani started but was interrupted by the sound from the TV on the kitchen counter.

"This just in! Our developing top story on the evening news tonight comes to us from downtown Tokyo, near the shipping yards, where it appears the head mob boss Susumu of the Yakuza, Japan's most elusive mafia, has been found dead, floating in the waters just outside Center Street Alley Docks. Police have confirmed that Susumu was dead before his body was placed in the water, killed apparently by a clean shot to the forehead… police have traced the bullet to a .35 Magnum handgun, a pretty powerful weapon. No comment on who the police have in question of this murder, however, it seems to be an apparent assassination that the Tokyo police are still investigating… We go now live to Center Street Alley Docks where Jim Fuji is standing by… Good Evening Jim… what can you tell us about this developing murder?"

"Oh- My- God!" Andi said, in total shock. "The Yakuza? What the HELL is HE THINKING!?!" she said aloud.

"Wait a second- Andi, you're not implying that Ki had something to do with that murder, are you?" asked Motoko.

"A clean magnum shot to the forehead???? What do you think? Ki is the only sharp shooter I know with that kind of aim. Plus- who do you know that carries around a .35 Magnum, hmmm?" Andi finished.

"Oh- My- God!" echoed Naru. "We're dead! We have Lee and his crew after us and now the friggen Yakuza!!??!! All I wanted was to get into Tokyo U. And now this?!? This is what I get for hanging around with you people!!"

"Again, Naru, it's not about you!" said Motoko. "Andi- we have to stop him, but how?"

"Stop him Motoko? Stop him? I've seen Ki like this only once before, and there is NO stopping him!" she said.

DISCLAIMER: You still don't think we own the original Love Hina now do you?

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

Notes: We're getting down to the end of this story folks, and obviously it's getting pretty interesting. What will Ki do next? I know! I know! Hehehe but you'll have to wait! Look for Ch. 33 coming soon….

The places we have mentioned in the story are ACTUAL places in Tokyo- Google them  but, we may have played around with their exact location a bit- author's right! Ok- so read and don't forget- REVIEW! Thank you!


	33. Insert Chapter Name Here

_"A clean magnum shot to the forehead???? What do you think? Ki is the only sharp shooter I know with that kind of aim. Plus- who do you know that carries around a .35 Magnum, hmmm?" Andi finished._

_"Oh- My- God!" echoed Naru. "We're dead! We have Lee and his crew after us and now the friggen Yakuza!!??!! All I wanted was to get into Tokyo U. And now this?!? This is what I get for hanging around with you people!!"_

_"Again, Naru, it's not about you!" said Motoko. "Andi- we have to stop him, but how?"_

_"Stop him Motoko? Stop him? I've seen Ki like this only once before, and there is NO stopping him!" she said._

* * *

It was dark, way past midnight in downtown Tokyo, and Riku was swiftly walking through the shadows of the tall buildings along Tokyo Bay. He was on a mission and he could taste the blood already. Riku knew what he had to do and there was no turning back. His mind quickly thought back to just 12 hours before, where the image of Shinobu's lifeless body was burned into his memory. He shook his head to clear his mind. Just then, he sensed movement behind him and stopped, turning around in the dark, half expecting to find Lee behind him. 

When he saw that no one was there, he kept walking, remembering all the stray cats that crept around alleyways at night, in search of food. Again, he continued to walk on, having one thing, and one thing only on his mind. Find Scar and Lee and destroy them.

Just then Riku felt someone jump out at him and grab him around the shoulders. Before he could even react, there was a long sharp blade to his throat and a deep voice whispered, "Give me your money, or I'll slice your throat…"

Riku sighed, and tensed up, "Bad idea, man… bad idea." With that, Riku quickly grabbed the thug's left arm, the one holding the knife, and pulled it down, the thug dropping the knife into the dark alley.

"What the he---" yelled the thug as Riku turned to face him, took stance, and kicked him straight in the face, sending the guy flying through the air. The thug lay in a heap of garbage and Riku walked over to him, stood above him, and said, "Consider this your lucky day, for I could just finish you off right now. But I'm not going to…" Riku turned and walked away, the thug weeping in the corner.

* * *

Back at the Tokyo Rio, everyone decided that they should all go to visit Shinobu and see if she was able to come home yet. "Shinobu! How are you feeling?!?" asked Su, who was temped to jump all over her cot, but knew she couldn't. 

"Hi guys…" whispered Shinobu. "I'm feeling much better, but I'm still very tired." She said.

"Your friend has been through a rough ordeal, and she still needs a few days of rest to get her strength back. But other than that, she is doing quite well. She was lucky." explained the doctor.

"Shinobu… we are so sorry." said Motoko. "Do you want us to take you back to the Tokyo Rio to rest, rather than stay here?" she asked.

"Um…" Shinobu wasn't sure.

"It's up to you Shinobu, if you think you will get more rest there." said the doctor.

"I think I'll go back with my friends. They will take care of me." she said.

A few hours later, after Motoko set up Shinobu in her room and made sure she was fast asleep before leaving, they group all sat down to come up with a game plan.

"I have an idea." said Andi. "I know a person who is highly skilled in Kung Fu. I can them come give us some lessons and get us prepared to help Ki take out Scar and his crew once and for all."

"I don't know about this…" said Naru. "I am not really a fighter and I'm sure that Haitani, Shirai and Keitaro are not either!" she snorted.

"Uh, I take offense to that!" yelled Haitani.

"Yeah, me too Naru! Who are you to say that we can't train and learn how to properly fight and defend ourselves?" said Keitaro.

"I wasn't trying to be mean about it guys, it's just that… well… Look what happened back at the Hinata House. We all ran for our lives while Andi, Motoko, Kitsune, Haruka and Su defended us."

"Um, no! Hello idiot! We ran to get help!" said Keitaro in his defense.

"Whatever jerk! BAM!! Don't ever call me an idiot, you IDIOT!!!" Naru whacked Keitaro over the head with a pillow from the couch.

"Owww! See- you do know how to fight Naru." Keitaro laughed as he rubbed his head, still in a little pain.

"Then it's settled. I'll call my friend and have them meet us here first thing in the morning. Make sure to wear sweats, we are in for a long day. So you all better get some sleep." said Andi. "See you bright and early." Naru grumbled as Andi walked up the stairs.

"Well, I guess that's that." she said. "Come on guys, you hear the lady- let's hit the hay."

* * *

It was really late when Riku finally came to The Westin Tokyo Hotel. Riku stood out front and looked up. It was the tallest building in Tokyo, that was for sure. 50+ floors, right on the bay. It was an impressive building, and unfortunately for Riku, security surrounded the place. 

'I need to find a place to stay while I stake out the hotel and find out what Scar and his men are up to.' thought Riku. He walked down the street a little ways and spotted an abandoned building that went as high as 20 stories. Not nearly high enough as The Westin, especially if Scar was occupying the luxury suites on the top floor. But he had to come out sometime and Riku would be ready for him. 'Just wait. Patience is key.' Riku reminded himself.

He made his way over to the building and climbed an escape latter into a broken window. After walking the staircases up to the 20th floor, Riku settled on a large room facing the north side of The Westin, with perfect viewing of the front lobby area. Scar was sure to make an appearance soon and Riku would be ready.

* * *

While lying in her bed at around 3am, Shinobu began to drift in and out of some strange dreams. At one point, she began a dream that quickly turned into a nightmare. Shinobu and Ki were out on a date together and afterwards, Ki started to walk Shinobu back to the Hinata House. All of a sudden, the sky got really dark. Shinobu looked up at Ki and said, "What's going on with this weather?" Ki did not respond, and they just kept walking down the empty road as the sky turned black. Shinobu turned in her bed as the dream went on… 

When they reached the Hinata House, Shinobu began to walk up the front steps, but Ki stayed behind. She entered through the front door and was horrified at what she saw. All of her friends lay dead on the living room floor and there was blood all over the walls and floors. Shinobu covered her mouth in horror and felt the room begin to spin. She quickly turned around and Ki was standing right behind her grinning. In a cold, deep voice, he whispered in her ear, "You like what I've done with the place?" Shinobu pulled away and was shocked to see that Ki had now become Lee and before she could try and run away, Lee grabbed her around her neck and began to squeeze. Shinobu tried to scream but nothing came out. She had no energy and fell to the ground under the controlling grip of Lee. As the room turned black, the last thing Shinobu focused on were her friends, lying dead all around her. And then she woke up.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. Shinobu sat up in her bed and looked around her room. She didn't recognize where she was. This was not her bedroom at the Hinata House. Where was she?  
"Shinobu? Are you alright?" asked Naru as she ran into the room, flicking the light on.

"Oh Naru, I had the most awful nightmare!" Shinobu cried as Kitsune now popped her head in the room.

"Shinobu- what's wrong?" she asked, a concerned look across her face.

"I had a nightmare- I was out on a date with Ki and when we got back to the Hinata House, it had turned to night, and inside the house, everyone- all of you- were dead!" Shinobu began to cry again. "Then I looked around and tried to make sense of what had happened, but Ki was behind me and he turned into that horrible monster Lee and began to strangle me! It was terrible! I woke up, but it was terrible!" she cried some more.

"Oh Shinobu- it's understandable that you are having these dreams. You just went through a near-death experience and had the most awful thing happen to you and your boyfriend. Ki is hurting now too, but rather than dealing with the situation like we all did, he walked out on us and has gone crazy. That's probably why you had that dream…" Kitsune started to say.

"Kitsune! You're not helping at all!" Naru yelled, as she turned to a watery-eyed Shinobu and said, "It's true that Ki, kinda walked off Shinobu, but he's doing it for you. For all of us. He will find justice Shinobu, and he will get revenge for all of us!"

"And you think that helps?!?" said Kitsune with her nose turned up. Shinobu laughed at that and smiled as both Naru and Kitsune reached over for a group hug. "Ok, move over sister, I'll sleep in here with you for the rest of the night." offered Kitsune. Naru said goodnight and turned the light off and the two fell back into their pillows, Shinobu now feeling safer that Kitsune was there. They fell back asleep and for the rest of the night, Shinobu had only good dreams.

Disclaimer: We don't own Love Hina. If I did, it would have been 5 books shorter.

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

NOTES:

Kitsune: Finally you give me a part!

Everett: …. I felt bad for you is all….

Kathleen: … yeah and sometimes you're just annoying Kitsune, you don't really have a lot to offer as a character, ya know?

Everett: Ok…. So maybe I like your character………

Kathleen: oh- don't get me wrong, I like you too, you're just not as dynamic as some of our other OC like Ki and Andi. But trust me- you're a million times better than that idiot Naru- I HATE her! (laughs)

Naru: HEY!

Kitsune: Hey she's my friend. (Whispers to Kathleen) You think so?

Please review and comment without flames, we really appreciate it! Thanks to all the fans- as always- we love you!

It would seem that some of our spacing and line breaks may not have shown up in some of our chapeters. We'll try to fix it. Thank you for your patience!


	34. Chapter 34

"_And you think that helps?!?" said Kitsune with her nose turned up. Shinobu laughed at that and smiled as both Naru and Kitsune reached over for a group hug. "Ok, move over sister, I'll sleep in here with you for the rest of the night." offered Kitsune. Naru said goodnight and turned the light off and the two fell back into their pillows, Shinobu now feeling safer that Kitsune was there. They fell back asleep and for the rest of the night, Shinobu had only good dreams._

By now, Riku could barely hold his head up. He was overcome with fatigue and his muscles ached, not to mention the fact that his eyes were burning due to the lack of sleep. 'I need to get some rest… I could never fight Scar in this condition…' Riku told himself. He got up from the window and looked at his watch. It was now 5am. The sun had begun to rise and Riku shuffled around the dirty, dusty room of the abandoned building. There was an old mattress in the corner of the room, stained with only God-Knows-What, but Riku was too tired to care. He laid down and caught a whiff of the most horrible rancid smell ever. "Jesus! What the hell?!" Riku said aloud and got up from the mattress.

He searched the room again and found a few old hotel towels in a closet with a broken door. 'Good enough.' Riku thought as he threw the towels down on the floor. He laid his head down and feel asleep right away, despite the uncomfortable feeling of the cold, hard wooden floor beneath him and the sunlight pouring into the room.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Andi shouted throughout the hallway, signaling the gang to get ready for their mini boot-camp she had planned. "HURRY! HE'S COMING IN 20 MINUTES!"

"What are we getting up again for?" Kitsune asked while yawning as she opened the door to Shinobu's room. Shinobu followed behind, rubbing her eyes.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Andi asked Shinobu.

"Better when Kitsune came in." she replied.

Downstairs, everyone ate a quick breakfast and shuffled out on the back lawn. Naru looked over at the clock hung on the back deck and said, "It's been like 25 minutes Andi. Where is this dude?"

All of a sudden, loud shouts were coming from the street in the front of the hotel, "Hey! Watch out you stupid driver!!!" And then they heard a loud CRASH!!! More shouts, "Did you see that?! That van just hit the small wall and flipped over- flying through the air!!!"

"What the he--" Andi and the gang rushed to the front to see what was going on. "HOLY SH--!!!" Andi and the gang ran back towards the opposite direction, as a van was flying out of control in their direction. CRASH!!! "Well- he's here…" Andi said, laughing nervously.

"Wait- that looks familiar…" Naru said, her voice trailing off.

"Isn't that—Seta's van?" Kitsune asked in amazement.

The door to the van burst open and out crawled a tall, middle-aged man with a tiny beard and glasses, a cut above his eye now bleeding. "Hello everyone…" Seta said, wiping the blood off his head with a handkerchief.

"I TOLD you to wear your seatbelt, DAD!" Sara said as she walked behind him over to the group. "Hi gang!"

"Woah, Seta? Sara? I didn't know you guys were going to be our Kung Fu teachers?" asked Haruka, a little annoyance in her tone.

"Good to see you too Haruka." said Seta. "I am wise to the many arts of this work, one of my favorite happens to be Kung Fu." Seta said again.

"That's right Dad." Sara chimed in.

"Yes, Seta was our guest instruct---" Andi stopped talking, realizing that not everyone in the group knew about her life in America at the training camp. "Seta is a wonderful Kung Fu Master and I knew he would be able to help." She finished.

"Well, now let's get to work everyone. Sara! Please go to the van and get out the equipment so we can begin." Seta ordered.

"That van?" Motoko asked, looking over at the beat up, smoking van lying crashed on the front yard.

"Yea- he does it all the time. Thank God we are good friends with the owner of the auto body shop!" Sara said.

Riku woke up and scanned the room around him. As his eyes widened, he felt cold metal across his wrists and looked down. Riku realized that he was chained to a chair and that he wasn't in the same room, as the one he fell asleep in. "What the---" he said aloud, trying to put the pieces together.

Just then, a familiar looking man walked into the room and grinned. "I see your finally awake Goldilocks…" he snickered. "I told Scar it would be a few hours before the tranquilizer wore off."

"Who are you!?!" Riku demanded, but as soon as he said the words, he recognized the man from the alleyway the night before. He was the thug that tried to jump Riku. "I should have killed you when I had the chance…" Riku started.

"Ahh! Yes! But then I wouldn't have been able to follow you to this abandoned building you are staying at, presumably staking out my friend Scar and his crew!" The man grinned again and Riku wanted to jump out the chain and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"What do you want from me?" Riku asked.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you, although I will enjoy watching you die, after the pain and suffering you left me with." The man rubbed the back of his neck and Riku could see the bruises left from when he had taken him down in the dark alley. "It's Scar who has business with you, and he should be here any minute to discuss that with you…" the man finished.

Riku sat in the chair, arms and legs bound and the man walked away. He was alone in the room again, but for how long, he did not know. "I have to find a way out of this." Riku said out loud to himself. "I'm not ready to fight Scar like this." He pulled on the chains with all his might. They wouldn't budge. And that's when Riku saw it. Across the room- sticking out from a broken beam in the wall was a metal pipe, small enough, Riku knew, to wedge between the wooden bars of the chair he was in. If he could get it just right, he could crack the wooden back of the chair off and free his arms.

Riku readied himself and with all his might, pulled against the bar and the back of the chair.

CRACK!

He was free… well, almost free. Riku grabbed the pipe from the wall and pulled hard, freeing it from the plaster wall. He then quickly worked on the chains across his feet and within minutes he had freed them as well, destroying the chair leg in the process. 'It's a good thing that asshole doesn't know how to really chain people up.' thought Riku as he escaped through the broken window and down the fire escape.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Love Hina, of course!

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

Notes: We are getting down to the end of this wonderfully awesome FanFic, so the progress may be slow for a little while, please bare with us- and remember: Review! Thank you!


	35. The Calm Before the Storm

"_CRACK!_

_He was free… well, almost free. Riku grabbed the pipe from the wall and pulled hard, freeing it from the plaster wall. He then quickly worked on the chains across his feet and within minutes he had freed them as well, destroying the chair leg in the process. 'It's a good thing that asshole doesn't know how to really chain people up.' thought Riku as he escaped through the broken window and down the fire escape."_

* * *

Running back through the alley, Riku stopped to catch a breath. "Damn it!" he shouted. "Damn! What am I going to do now?!" Riku said to himself out loud. "I can't go back there and the Westin is surrounded by Scar's army of thugs. They'll see me right away." Riku knew he needed a rest. He headed down to Sal's to regain some energy and fill up his empty stomach.

"Ahh, my boy!" Sal grabbed Riku into a huge embrace as Riku walked through the door of the famous Italian restaurant. "Come- sit- eat! I'll have the chef cook up your favorite dish. You look horrible- what the hell happened to you, son?" Sal laughed.

Riku just nodded his head and sat down, shoving bread in his mouth, famished from three days without food. Just as Sal brought out Riku's favorite chicken parmesan dinner and right as Riku put the hot, steamy first bit to him lips, Andi burst into the door and looked around, frantically looking for someone. "Grand..." Riku mumbled under his breath, shoving the fork in his mouth regardless. Andi spotted him and ran over to the table, out of breath.

"Ki! Oh my God! Thank God I found you! Where have you been? We thought you might be in trouble!" Andi spit out. "We were worried sick!"

"I'm fine Andi. Go home." Riku replied.

"Ki! I'm shocked! We don't see you in 3 days and we think you're in major trouble- and I find you at Sal's- eating chicken parm- and all you can say is 'Go home'?!? How dare you???" Andi raised her voice in anger.

Riku had had enough. "How dare I? How dare I?" Riku jumped up and grabbed Andi by the arm and pulled her into the back room- as other patrons looked on, wondering what kind of a lover's spat was happening before them. "And- listen good: Over the past 72-hours, I've been jumped by some bum, who got his ass handed to him, I found my way to a stakeout building to spy on Scar and his crew at the Westin, and in the process, that "bum" who tried to mug me- turned out to be one of Scar's thugs. I was tied up in my sleep and forced to find a way out before I was killed. I escaped by dumb friggen luck and just so happen to have found my way here- so I could relax and regroup before going back and taking care of Scar for good." Riku explained with an annoyed voice.

"I had no idea." is all Andi said. "I have a better idea. Don't go back. Let's get everyone together and get out of Tokyo for now. We can stay at my Uncle's place in Jersey- in America Ki! We'll be safe there."

"This isn't about safety!" Riku shouted. "This is about getting rid of an evil man- hopefully for good! I can't live like this Andi- and you of all people know why." Andi thought of the day Ki found out his parents were killed. "Now- listen to me and- Go home." Riku returned to his seat- took one last bit of food and headed out the door. Andi was alone in Sal's restaurant. She knew what she had to do next.

"Off to the Westin…" she mumbled as she head out the door after him.

While sitting on the train back to the Tokyo bay area, Riku had a great idea. 'I can go through the vents in the hotel. I remember from training back in America- we had to learn about all the exits and pathways through buildings. If I'm correct, the Westin will be no different and I'll be able to travel through the system of vents up to Scar's hide-out.' He thought.

* * *

It wasn't long before Andi was back at the hotel and gathering up the gang for a big night. "Su- remember those special suits you were telling me about? The ones you were working on before you left for Japan?" Andi asked.

"Yeah- my Invisibility Suit?" she asked, matter-of-fact like.

"Yes Su. Do you have them here with you?" Andi asked, waiting for a dumb response.

"Sure do. I carry them in my book bag- they're made out of super-thin nylon material. I have 4. They work good…" smiled Su.

"You're kidding?!" Andi had hope.

"Yeah- wanna see?" Su ran back into the hotel room and after about 5 minutes, Andi was going to run back in to find her, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a small voice say, "See? I told you they work!" It was Su. Invisible.

"Damn Su- you're a genius! No common sense, but one hell of a smart brain!" Andi smiled as Su peeled off the suit, starting around the neck.

"Take the other three from my bag…" Su offered.

* * *

Outside the Westin, Riku was careful to go undetected as he found his way through the back entrance- sliding under a room service cart and up through the elevators to the main floors with a bell hop. In the elevator, while crouched under the table cloth covered cart, Riku heard two men walk into the elevator with them, a few floors up.

"So- you got the dough?" asked the one guy, in a strange accent.

"Hey- Butthead! Leave the money problems to me, huh?" said the other guy in a NYC mobster-style voice.

"Tony! My man, our friend will be so pleased…" the other repeated. That's when a light went off for Riku.

'Tony- Tony… these guys work for Scar!' Riku lifted up the bottom corner of the cloth and peeked out. The man named Tony pressed the button for the top floor suites on the elevator panel. 'Good. Scar's on the highest floor. I should have known…' Riku said to himself.

DINGGG – went the elevator as it hit the top floor - Scar's suite. Riku knew he had to act fast. As the door slide open, Riku rolled quietly- but quickly out of the cart. He tucked himself to the side of the elevator door as the thugs walked out and the bell hop rolled his cart into the hallway and through the entrance of Scar's suite. Riku scaled the walls of the elevator, the minute the doors closed, and pushed up on a ceiling tile- providing access to the outside of the elevator.

He was almost all the way through when he heard the doors below DINGGG and slide open again, the bell hop coming through with his cart. Riku pulled his legs up and just as he slide the tile back in place he heard, "WHAT THE---!!!" from the bell hop.

"Holy crap! Did I just see that?" said the bell hop out loud. Riku wasted no time and looked up the elevator shaft for any opening. He spotted what appeared to be a vent in the air system- and Riku pushed his way through it, just as he felt the elevator below drop.

'Thank God.' Riku thought. He continued on, crawling on his elbows, through the air conditioning duct.

* * *

Outside by the docks, Su, Andi, Motoko, and Naru changed into their suits. The rest of the gang stood watch around the corner. The girls walked towards everyone and announced, "We're ready!"

"Who said that?!?" jumped Keitaro, all nervous.

"Hahaha! It's us, Dumbass." said Naru, punching Keitaro on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey! I can't even fight back! No fair!" Keitaro winded.

"Um- You couldn't even fight back, even if she wasn't invisible." laughed Andi.

"Ok- listen up." Haruka started. "I see the main entrance to the Westin is right out front here. I want you four to quickly run up behind a group of visitors and walk in through the revolving doors. Be careful Su- they're not a toy!" Haruka said.

"I'm ready Haruka- I think we can manage from here." Andi said. "I have the floor plans of the Westin tucked inside this suit. If we get lost or stuck- I'll find a way out."

"Right. OK. Off you go girls. Good luck! And remember- do whatever it is you have to do in order to save Ki!" Haruka whispered as the girls rounded the corner and headed straight towards the Westin. (Of course, no one else knew where the girls were headed exactly- they couldn't see them!)

In front of the main door, the girls held hands and took a deep breath. "Ok- let's go!" Andi whispered as the followed a group of American Businessman into the main lobby. They were in!

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the story or characters of Love Hina.

NOTES: We'll this is the second to last chapter folks! Yup- that means the grand finale will be found at the end of next week's chapter! And we might possibly add epilogue too! Please review. Thanks!


	36. Love Hina’s never been so dangerous!

"_Right. OK. Off you go girls. Good luck! And remember- do whatever it is you have to do in order to save Ki!" Haruka whispered as the girls rounded the corner and headed straight towards the Westin. (Of course, no one else knew where the girls were headed exactly- they couldn't see them!)_

_In front of the main door, the girls held hands and took a deep breath. "Ok- let's go!" Andi whispered as the followed a group of American Businessman into the main lobby. They were in!_

* * *

Inside the Westin, Su, Andi, Motoko, and Naru carefully snuck through the lobby, avoiding bumping into the other visitors. Even though they were invisible, Andi knew it was imperative to keep quite and focused, least they be found out. Su had explained earlier that though the suits were strong, any little tear in the fabric could cause the suit to malfunction, so they would have to be careful not to fall or get the suit caught on something and have it rip.

Just as these thoughts were running through Andi's head, she felt a body come crashing into her from behind. She let out a gasp and turned to see that a hotel patron had tripped on a lose end of carpet and tried to grab the nearby stairway railing in the lobby for support. He hit Andi in her invisible suit instead. "What the---" the man said aloud, face turning white. "It's a! It's a- a GHOST!" he cried as he got up off his feet and ran out the door.

Other people in the lobby turned to look and Motoko, Andi, Su and Naru froze in place. Within a few seconds, the people turned away, shaking their heads, going back to their usual business. Andi let out a sigh of relief and continued up the staircase to the second floor, the girls trailing behind.

* * *

After what felt like hours in the small tunnels of duct work, Riku finally found an opening. He pushed his way out of another vent in the wall and when he got out, he stretched, looking around a beautiful bathroom, with a gold jacuzzi and marble walk-in shower. "Wow." Riku whispered. "This is definitely the place." Before he had a chance to put the vent back in it's spot, he heard footsteps outside the bathroom door. Riku quickly ran into the towel closet.

"Listen, I need to use the bathroom." a low voice growled. "Damn burritos." the voice said, as the door opened. In walked a man of enormous height- AND weight! He took his seat on the toilet and began to do his business.

'Oh no! Not on my watch!' Riku thought. He looked down at his feet in the closet and found a cleaning mop against the closet wall. 'Right.' Riku prepared himself, just as the fat man flushed the toilet.

"Damn it!" The fat guy said as he watched the toilet become clogged. He walked over to where Riku was ready in the closet and mumbled, "Where the hell do they keep the damn plunger in this place anyway?" He pulled the door open and Riku cracked him over the head. Down he went, and down went Riku from the smell in the room.

"Damn burritos is right! Disgusting!" Riku whispered. He knew he had to get out of there- fast!

* * *

Finally, the girls had managed to reach the top floor suites, by following a big, thuggish-looking man with tattoos everywhere. They walked closely behind the man and when he opened the door surrounded by guards, they jumped in the room a head of him.

The girls were amazed at what they saw! The living room where Scar and his crew sat was a huge room, surrounded on all sides by long glass windows that gave such a beautiful view to Tokyo Bay below. The room had fancy furniture and marble statues in every corner. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was magnificent! So beautiful, in fact, that Naru, couldn't keep her eyes off of it and walked right into a statue next to the door, sending it sailing to the floor.

CRASH! The statue broke into pieces and Naru let out a loud gasp- quickly covering her mouth when she realized what she had done.

"Who's there!?!" Scar demanded- pulling his gun from his waist and aiming at the doorway where the statue fell. Andi closed her eyes- knowing what would come next. "I said who's there damn it!" Scar didn't wait for a reply. He quickly fired his gun and shot Naru- right on the shoulder.

* * *

Inside the stinky bathroom, Riku was turning green, just as he heard a loud crash and then a voice that sounded an awful lot like Naru's. He opened the bathroom door a crack and looked out. He saw that everyone was in the living room, so he made his way down the hall a bit, careful not to be seen. Just as he reached the end of the hallway, the area leading into the living room, he heard a shot go off and saw Naru's body appear out of no where. "Oh fuck!" Riku said, knowing he was in for it.

* * *

"What the---???" Scar said- confused as Naru suddenly appeared, hovering over the broken statue- with her hand over her shoulder.

"You shot me!" Naru snapped. "You shot me you jerk!" Naru looked over at her shoulder and realized the bullet actually had only scrapped the surface, puncturing the invisible suit.

"Boys! Am I seeing things or did this nasty bitch just appear out of no where?" Scar smirked.

"Yeah Boss. She just appeared out of no where." One of the goons replied.

"I just said that you idiot! Now- what should we do with this squeaky little mouse?" Scar said in a deep, threatening voice. He walked over to Naru and touched her cheek. "Such a pretty little mouse… it's a shame…" his voice trailed off.

SMACK! Andi ran up to Scar and decked him right in the face.

"Holy Shit!" Scar recoiled and put a hand to his own face. "Where the hell did that come from.

"Over here asshole!" Motoko shouted as she dodged from the side wall over to where Naru stood.

"That's right bitches!" Su laughed as she also bounced in and out of the men and Scar, standing in a state of total shock.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Scar shouted.

"I'll tell you! But first, let her go!" Riku appeared and stood before Scar.

* * *

"I should have known you were involved in all this hijinks Riku!" Scar growled.

"Let me have em." A voice called from behind. Riku turned to see Lee charging forward. He took stance and felt Motoko, Andi and Su at his side.

"We're here Ki." Andi whispered.

"I know." He replied. Lee approached and Riku dodged the first attack of a punch to the face. Riku blocked Lee's fist with his right arm and used his left arm to snap Lee's elbow back. Lee let out a growl and crouched, holding his arm in pain.

Su began to jump all over Lee- kicking him and biting him in the ears, neck and face. "Help me! Help me! Get this monster off me!" Lee shouted. Scar laughed, seeming to enjoy what was unfolding before him.

Motoko ran over to free Naru while the thugs and Scar were distracted by the fight and they ran out to the gang outside the Westin. Meanwhile, Andi and Su got to work- taking out Scar's men, one by one, still using the invisibility to their advantage, while Riku finished off Lee, once and for all.

Lee jumped up and kicked Riku's legs from out under him. Riku landed on his back and Lee jumped on top of him. With his left arm, the only good arm left, Lee tried to punch Riku in the face again, only this time, Riku kneed Lee in the balls and threw him to the side. Then Riku jumped on Lee and using both fists, pounded Lee in the head, from side to side for a good solid 20 seconds until Scar shouted, "ENOUGH!" It didn't matter. Lee was dead.

* * *

Scar approached Riku, as he was standing over Lee's bloody body. The room had cleared out. Other than the thugs that were knocked unconscious by the girls, Scar and Riku were alone. "Well, it looks like it's come full-circle, now, hasn't it John?" Scar sneered.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance years ago down by the dock, Scar." Riku said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah! But you didn't, right John?" Scar laughed, a mocking laugh. It shook Riku to the core. He could feel his blood bubbling as he looked at Scar.

"My name is Riku…" he said.

"No it's not! That's just some name you came up with once you found your way to Japan!" he laughed. "Why did you leave for Japan anyway John? Was it because you were a coward? Because you tried to escape from all the bad memories you had in America? Well, you might have escaped alright, John. But I found you. I found you and I am going to kill you and end your miserable, pitiful life right now." Scar smiled and before Riku knew what was happening, Scar lunged at him- grabbing him around the throat.

Scar had both hands around Riku's neck but Riku acted quickly. He used his arms and wedged them between Scar's, forcefully pushing them apart and freeing himself from Scar's hold. Then Riku punched Scar right in the stomach, sending him staggering backwards. Riku jumped over the sofa and into the center of the room, where he could regain his stance.

Scar recovered from the blow, and came quickly at Riku, punching his fists into Riku's chest and face, then shooting a swift kick to Riku's shin, trying to knock him off balance. But Riku was faster. He jumped up and did a back flip in the air- avoiding the second set of attempts to knock Riku down. "You just won't die will you John?!?" Scar stammered under his breath.

Now they were standing in front of each other again, only Riku's back was up against the wall and he didn't have much space. "Hahaha, you're cornered my friend…" Scar laughed as he came towards him.

"I'm not your friend asshole!" Riku yelled as he took two steps forward and slide down on his side, kicking Scar's legs out from under him. Riku was now behind Scar facing the wall. When Scar got up, Riku jumped on his back and pushed him down again, punching him in the back of his neck and shoulders. Scar used all his might and kicked Riku in the back with his heel, throwing Riku to the side. Scar stood up, visibility tired, but still ready for action. Riku took a breath and the two began boxing and sparring as they went in circles around the room.

* * *

"We have to go back!" Andi explained. "And we all have to go! Su and I took care of the thugs, but Ki needs our help with Scar! He's too powerful! I've seen what he can do…" Andi looked at everyone standing below the Westin.

"How do we get in?" Keitaro asked.

"Easy! Through the front door!" Naru punched Keitaro in the side of the head.

"Naru! Save your punches for Scar! Now- let's go!" Andi said as she turned towards the front door.

"Let's do it!" agreed Haitani, Shirai, Shinobu, Haruka, Seta, Kitsune, Su, Motoko, Naru and last but not least Keitaro.

When they approached the front, a door man said, "Can I help all of you?" eyeing them suspiciously.

"No." was all Andi replied as they all rushed into the lobby.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!?" the door man was not answered, so he ran to the front desk and called for back up.

* * *

Back in the suite, Scar had pushed Riku up against the wall again, but Riku wasn't having it. Scar threw out a straight punch to Riku's face, but Riku ducked just in time, and Scar's fist went right into the sheetrock. As Riku was coming up, he uppercuted Scar right in the chin. Scar was thrown his backwards and into a side table and lamp, which shattered with the weight of his body.

Scar stayed down in the pile of broken furniture for a few seconds, while Riku surveyed the room. He noticed it had cleared out and the thugs that were knocked unconscious, must have escaped out the side door. Just as he was prepared to walk over to Scar and finish him off, he saw Shinobu's face out of the corner of his eye. He turned as she walked in through the doorway and felt a hard smack to his face.

"KI!" Shinobu cried. Scar was upon Riku and knocked him down again.

"Well, well. We have an audience now…" Scar sneered as the rest of the group walked into the room.

"Let him go Scar!" Andi shouted.

"Oh! Look who it is… the lovely Miss Andi." Scar laughed, eyes narrowing. "I'd love to let him go Andi, if you'd be willing to take his place."

"Too late!" Riku jumped up and round-house kicked Scar right in the face. Scar went flying over towards the windows. Riku had broken his nose, which now was gushing blood. Riku walked over towards the windows over-looking the Bay and stood near Scar.

"I can't look…" Kitsune cried and fainted.

"That's it!" Scar stammered. He grabbed his gun from inside his waist holster and pointed it at Riku. "If I can't kill you man to man, I'll shoot you right here. Right now! Once and for all- I'm going to end this!" Scar screamed as blood poured over his lips.

"Noooo!" Shinobu screamed and he narrowed the gun right at Riku's chest. He turned towards Shinobu and the rest of the gang and then pointed the gun at them.

"Shut up! Shut up!" It was clear to Riku that Scar had reached the breaking point and something had to be done for he shot Riku or his friends. "Shut up all of you!" He stammered.

Riku knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath- looked over at Shinobu and saw deep into her eyes. It was time. Scar was pointing the gun back and forth at Riku and the gang. Scar looked back at Riku and knew he had to shoot him first.

The gun came back to face Riku. Scar had his finger tightening on the trigger and the barrel was pointed right at Riku's face now. Riku quickly used his right hand to force the gun up and away from it's aim. The gun went off in the direction of the windows, shattering glass with a loud BANGGG!!!

Riku knew it was time to end this. He used all his might and knocked Scar off-balance, pushing him out over the windows, teetering out over the building. Scar put up a fight and struggled to regain footing, but it was too late. Gravity pulled and Scar started to slip out over the edge. Riku thought he had done it when he pushed one last time, hoping Scar would fall.

But Scar reached with whatever strength was left and pulled Riku by the arms out through the window with him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinobu screamed and ran toward the windows as Scar and Riku fell from the building, dropping at incredible speed. They fought all the way down, punching and kicking, all while holding on to each other. They plummeted fifty stories straight into the rocky bottom of Tokyo Bay. "KIIIIIII!!!" Shinobu cried. One tear left her cheek and it dropped down, falling after Riku.

* * *

Everyone walked over to the windows next to Shinobu, in a state of shock. Just then, the cops showed up- with the door man behind them and one officer screamed, "What the hell happened in here?"

* * *

Outside the Westin, as the police were finishing the arrests of all of Scar's men and wrapping up the investigation, a stretcher carrying Lee's bloody body was wheeled right past Shinobu and the gang. "Oh! It's Lee!" Shinobu turned her face into the arms of Keitaro.

"Shinobu. He's dead." Keitaro stroked her hair as she cried into his shirt.

"And so is my Ki…" she cried.

"But it's over Shinobu. It's over…" Andi walked over and put her hand on Shinobu's shoulder. The friends surrounded them and all turned to head back to the hotel. It was over. Riku had made sure of it.

THE END

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Love Hina- can't you tell that by now?!?

Written By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

NOTES: OK- so it's not really the end, we still have to write the Epilogue… but it's the end for this week at least! But please, come back and read the Epilogue- we promise it will be worth your time! - Everett

Kathleen; and please- REVIEW!!!


	37. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

"Friends and Family, um… I mean… Friends…" the pastor started. "We are gathered here today to remember our dearly beloved John C. Harrison, or as many knew him, Ki."

"This is so sad, I don't think I can take it…" whispered Naru into Haruka's ear as they all sat outside in the side yard of the Hinata House, where everyone had first met Ki. Andi had put together a memorial service for their friend with the help of Keitaro and the gang.

"I know how you feel Naru. We all are upset." Haruka replied as she glanced over at Shinobu, her face buried in her hands. She looked terrible. She had been crying for days and wouldn't eat. The girls had tried to get Shinobu to eat but she had refused. She just sat in her room and cried.

As the pastor went on about Ki and his life, Keitaro looked around at the newly renovated Hinata House. 'They really did a great job here.' thought Keitaro. After the tragedy at the house that day with Lee, Keitaro used most of his grandmother's saved money for repairs, to totally reconstruct the look of the Hinata House, inside and out, to help wipe away all the bad memories. 'Too bad I have no more money left…' sighed Keitaro. 'But what good is money anyway when you're missing your best friend in the whole world…' his mind was racing.

"And he was called to this Earth to not only be an excellent warrior, but a good friend. And a good companion to all of you…" the pastor continued on. When it was time for each friend to take the stand and speak about Ki, Sal went first.

"There are so many wonderful things I could say about Ki, but there is one thing in particular I'd like to share with you today. And that would be about the day Ki saved my life when the Yakuza were after me for unintentionally poisoning one of their mob bosses with peanut oil. Like I knew the guy was allergic?!?" Sal got a few uneasy laughs from the crowd.

Motoko and Haitani held hands and Haitani could not help but look back and remember his first date with Motoko at Sal's restaurant. He smiled as he remembered spilling red wine all over the place, because he was so nervous that night. Sal had his waiters bring lemon and club soda over right away. And that wasn't all. Sal had made sure that they were taken care of that night with every dish they could ever want. It had been such a special night. And he even got a kiss from Motoko when the date was over. 'All thanks to Ki…' thought Haitani. 'Always, it was Ki.'

Motoko looked over at Haitani and smiled. She was happy. Finally. Haitani proved to be the best boyfriend ever and she was pleased. Motoko's thoughts drifted back to the time when she thought she might have had a crush on Ki. 'I can't believe I actually liked him!' she thought. 'Now I see, only Haitani has my love.' Motoko also thought about the time when she fought Ki way back when at the Hinata House. 'That was quite a battle!' she thought.

Motoko remembered how Ki had fought her with weights on for the first half of the battle. When he took them off finally, she was doomed. She had put up a good fight, but realized she was no match for Ki and his incredible power. 'I will miss him…' she thought as she turned her attention back to the minister leading them in the ceremony.

"And we will always remember Ki, as the wonderful person that he was…" Sal continued. Across the lawn, Haruka stood on the back steps of the new Hinata House, smoking a cigarette. 'Oh god, get over it.' she thought. Haruka was never good at these things. She just never could show emotion. It wasn't her thing. Some people wore their heart on their sleeves, but not Haruka. She preferred to take a back seat and be an observer. That was, until, she met Ki.

Haruka was a champion in her own right. She toured the world as a Master in martial arts. Haruka could beat anyone and anything, even machine! She had once fought a government-created robot and beat it! She was like a machine herself. It was about 5 years ago when Haruka had first met Ki, well, not really met, but witnessed him.

Haruka was entered into a championship tournament in Tokyo and Ki and his parents arrived in town that exact week. Ki had found out about the tournament and decided to sneak off and see what it was all about. He was 11 years old at the time. When he arrived, Haruka was in the middle of the last championship battle with the title holder, Mitsokumo. Mitsokumo had been unbeatable up until that point. When Haruka had finally beaten the champ, the crowd roared, cheering on their new champion. As the crowd dissipated, Ki walked over by Mitsokumo sulking in the corner of the ring. "Great job!" he offered cheerfully. "You fought so well!"

"Get the hell outta here brat!" Mitsokumo snapped. "What the hell do you know about fighting and martial arts anyway?" he growled.

"Plenty. And certainly enough to know I'd never be beaten by a girl." Ki snapped back, disappointed at the fallen champ, and walked away. All of a sudden, Ki felt someone big and strong grab his shoulders and throw him into the center of the ring. Mitsokumo stood in front of Ki in the ring, red flames in his eyes.

"I will teach you to back talk me, young brat!" Mitsokumo ran towards Ki in a fury. The crowd walking out of the arena stopped and turned back to their seats, unsure of what was unfolding. Haruka had turned from the young kids asking her for autographs and looked over to see Ki being tossed around the ring like a rag doll.

"Oh no!" she ran over to the ring and that's when she saw Ki in action. Ki had somehow gotten out of Mitsokumo's grip and managed give Mitsokumo a swift kick to his temple and send him backwards, out of the ring. It took Mitsokumo a few seconds to gather himself, and then he charged back at Ki, only to be met with another kick, only this one was aimed at the balls. Mitsokumo howled with pain and Ki began punching Mitsokumo all over his fat face and chest.

Whether it exhaustion from the previous fight with Haruka, or from the relentless beating from little Ki, Mitsokumo fell, and he fell hard, not waking this time. The crowd cheered and so began Ki's career…

'Hmmm…' thought Haruka, 'that boy sure could fight, even at an early age.' Haruka

glanced back at Sal who appeared to be finally wrapping up his long, tiresome speech and handing the podium over to Keitaro.

"Thanks. Um, hello everyone. I, I just thought it would be nice if we all now took turns up here, talking about all the good memories we've shared with our good friend Ki, my best friend." Shinobu thought she saw a tear fall from Keitaro's eye. "Where do I begin?" Keitaro began.

'Try beginning at the part where you and Ki just showed up at our doorstep and changed our lives forever.' Naru thought, rolling her eyes. 'Really causing an uproar- especially you Keitaro!' she laughed to herself. Naru remembered back to that fateful day when the boys showed up and Keitaro demanded he stay in the all-girl's dormitory, just because his grandmother had left and made him in charge of the Hinata House. 'Damn manager position.' she thought.

Naru remembered back to the day when Ki had called her on her bitchy attitude and mean behavior she exhibited towards Keitaro. 'He actually flat out told me the reason I was such a bitch was because I was too uptight to realize I actually liked Keitaro, and he was right!' she laughed to herself. 'Thank God I came to my senses right after that!' Naru looked up at Keitaro, standing there, babbling on like an idiot, tears falling from his face… he looked kinda silly… kind… a…. cute. 'Oh God! I still like him! YUCK!' she thought. 'Ki was always right about everything, but at least he had a nice way of telling you. Of giving you advice, without making you feel like you were at fault. I will miss him…' Naru thought.

"And I will always love him, like a best friend, and like a brother." Keitaro finished and Shinobu walked up to the podium next.

"I don't know if I can do this…" she whispered as she began. "But I love Ki, and so, in his honor, I will try…" Shinobu began by telling the story of when she and Ki first met on the train that day. Shinobu had fallen and Ki was right there to help her up. She remembered how handsome he was, his deep blue eyes and his strong arms as he lifted her to her feet. She knew there was something amazing about him.

"Ki is unlike any other. Hi is strong. He is loyal. He is loving. And most importantly, he is our friend." Shinobu said. Andi began to listen to Shinobu and thought it weird how she was referring to Ki as if he was still alive.

'Poor Shinobu…' Andi thought, 'She just won't admit it to herself that Ki is really, truly gone.' Andi had known Ki the longest out of everyone in the group but she wondered if maybe Shinobu knew something that the others didn't. 'Hmmm, I guess they just had such a strong bond between them…' Andi remembered back to when she first ran into Keitaro in the hallway of Tokyo U. It wasn't soon after when she was reunited with her ol' pal Ki from the U.S. Everyone was so shocked they knew each other even though Ki told her to keep their past a secret until he told Shinobu. Andi could just remember that night, when they were all sitting in the hot springs together and Ki led Shinobu over the grotto for more privacy and Andi knew he was telling her.

Andi also knew that they were madly in love. She could see it in the way they looked into each other's eyes. Something had changed between the two of them that night, Andi was sure.

Shinobu stood up in front of her friends and continued talking about how much love she had for Ki. "And I know what a good friend he has been to all of u--- owwwweeee!!!!" Shinobu grabbed her stomach in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Shinobu!" the friends yelled as they ran up to her. Shinobu lay on her side, doubled over in pain. Haruka rushed to her side and saw blood all around Shinobu.

"You're bleeding! Shinobu- what happened?" Haruka looked around for answers. The friends were almost expecting a gunman to be to behind them, raising his weapon to take another shot. But there was no gunman. Haruka shortly discovered where Shinobu was bleeding from.

"Oh honey. Shinobu… are you pregnant?"

* * *

A few hours later at the hospital, Shinobu was feeling much better as the gang crowded around her bed. "Yes, I am going to have a baby. Ki's baby." Shinobu answered them when the doctors left the room. 

"I can't believe it! Ki lives!" Keitaro shouted in joy. "Granted, you both were a little young, but hey! It could be a boy, just like Ki!" Keitaro smiled.

"But still, you're young Shinobu. What about school. And money, and you're future!?!" asked Naru.

"I spoke with the doctors who told me there is a lot of government assistance out there for girls like me. And I know Ki had money set aside. He told me when we discussed getting married." Shinobu answered.

"Getting married? Wow Shinobu- we had no idea you and Ki were this serious." Naru said.

"I did." said Andi. "Ki told me not so long ago that he and Shinobu were planning to start a life together very soon. I guess he just knew things were heading in that direction."

"He would be so happy to know we were going to have a child together." Shinobu whispered. She ran her hands down around her belly. She had thought she was gaining a lot of weight lately, only she chalked it up to being super-stressed due to the whole mess that had happened over the past few weeks. "The doctor told me the baby will be due in about 6 months. I guess that gives us all something to look forward to." She said.

"It does Shinobu, we are all happy for you." Andi put a hand over Shinobu's hands on her belly.

* * *

Over the next 6 months, Shinobu's belly began to grow, and grow, and grow. It was amazing to watch. Keitaro had really been wonderful, reading tons of baby books on how to help change diapers and feed bottles. Motoko had helped decorate a nursery for the baby with Haruka. Andi, Naru, Su and Kitsune were also a big help. They sewed baby clothes and cooked delicious foods to keep Shinobu healthy and strong. Even Haitani and Shirai came over all the time to check on Shinobu and offer her rides to the doctor for her visits. Shinobu was happy and doing great. Only problem was that she missed Ki terribly and would often cry herself to sleep at night thinking of him and how their child would never know its father. 

Soon the day finally came and Shinobu gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom she named John after his father. The friends were all together that day and witnessed the miracle of birth. When John was wrapped in a blanket and handed to his mother to hold for the first time, Shinobu and the gang were in awe over John's bright red hair. He looked just like Ki. Tears formed in Shinobu's eyes as she kissed her lovely little boy.

* * *

A few months later, Shinobu was planting flowers in the back garden at the Hinata House. It was a beautiful sunny day so she decided to bring Baby John out to get some fresh air and sunshine. The doctors advised her to begin bring him out more. He was now 3 months old and had developed an amazing little personality. "Such a happy little boy you are." Shinobu smiled as she tucked a light blanket around John sitting in his carrier. He smiled at her and let out a little baby laugh. Shinobu kissed him on the head. 

She looked into his eyes and saw Ki. It was a challenge, day to day, raising his child without him. Shinobu continued planting and thought about Ki. 'Ki, if you can hear me… just know I love you… and I miss you.' Shinobu sat back on her heels and wiped the dirt off her gloves on her apron. 'If only there was a sign showing you know how much I love you…' her thoughts drifted as she turned to baby John, who whimpered in his carrier. "Shhh, don't cry John, I'm here…" Shinobu went to reach for John's bottle next to her. She turned and saw a beautiful butterfly perched on top of the bottle's lid. "Oh!" Shinobu exclaimed. "How beautiful… my sign…" Shinobu turned back to John and gave him his bottle once the butterfly flew away.

"Shinobu." She knew that voice from anywhere. She turned back to the where the butterfly had been. There stood Ki, a duffel bag around him, looking disheveled and a mess. But it was Ki.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
